Not your typical idol
by dark-atrox
Summary: tsk.....tsk....Shizuru is an idol....natsuki? Natsuki is Natsuki....just read if you want to know
1. trickery and instant girlfriend

oh yeah...i don't own mai hime...that's all

i don't own anything but this junk

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

**Chapter I: Trickery-Instant Girlfriend**

-One peaceful morning, in the household of the Kuga family, just as the sun rose up to scatter its beautiful rays of light to everyone, a girl named Fujino Shizuru barged in the said residence, destroying the silence and the atmosphere that brings bliss to anyone who's still in the dreamland. Shizuru, who's a complete stranger and not to mention a foreigner to the said place, claiming she was Charlotte's girlfriend. Girlfriend? But, in that said household, there was no Charlotte living there.

**"I told you many times already, there's no Charlotte living here, lady"** explained by Mai who's already annoyed to the persistent stranger. Mai, who's one of the care takers of the house of Kuga family.

**"But the address says my girlfriend lives here".** Insisted by Shizuru, showing the piece of paper she was holding. Written in there, the address of the house of Kuga.

**"Still, there's no Charlotte living here, so I guess you should take your leave now, lady. It's not good if we wake up the master of the house."** Mai continued to explain.

Oblivious to the two ladies who were bickering about the Charlotte's issue thing, Natsuki came up to them with an annoyed look on her face.

**"Geez! It's early in the morning and I can hear your voice from my room, Mai"**. Complained by the girl who was disturbed by the two who were arguing.

**"See? The master of the house is angry now".** Said by Mai to the stranger.

Master, Mai was referring to Natsuki, who's the boss in the house since her parents are not home in the mean time. It's her own way of calling Natsuki, just for fun.

By then, Natsuki looked at the stranger in front of her who was also looking at her. Their eyes meet, then suddenly…

"**Cha-chan".** Shizuru said softly

When Natsuki heard what the stranger had called her, she looks at her with questioning eyes.

**"Cha-chan!!!" **again by the stranger but this time, a bit louder more likely a yell. Then without a warning, Shizuru launches herself towards Natsuki, who knows nothing about what's happening. She was hugged fiercely by a complete stranger, unable to process the things that were happening she looks at Mai as trying to ask 'who is this lady?' but received a shrugging off the shoulder, indicating, she too, has no idea.

When Shizuru releases Natsuki from the hug…

**"I thought I could never find you, it took me forever until I get her, Cha-chan."** Shizuru said delightly.

**"Excuse me lady, but she's not Charlotte you were looking for. She's Natsuki"** still explaining by Mai to the stranger.

Shizuru looks at Mai. **"How come? She's Cha-chan".** Pointing to Natsuki and hooking her right arm to the girl's left arm beside her.

When Natsuki felt the arm of the stranger hooking in her left arm, she shuddered. Her skin felt so soft she thought.

**"Right, Cha-chan?"** asked by Shizuru who's smiling sweetly.

**"Huh?...what did you say your name again, you look familiar"**. Natsuki asked, instead of answering the question of the smiling girl.

Shizuru loosen her arm from the girl upon hearing the question. And Natsuki saw the hurt expression from the strangers face.

**"Don't you remember me, Cha-chan?"** asked by Shizuru, as the pained in her voice is noticeable.

**"Hmm….have we met before?"** another questioned by Natsuki. She knows she have seen this woman before but cannot remember when and where.

Shizuru didn't answer her question but instead stared at the girl who's asking.

**"Oh Yeah!"** exclaimed by Natsuki.

**"I remember now. Fujino Shizuru, it's you right? I mean, that's your name, right?" **Asked again by Natsuki in a manner like she had just figured out how to solve a mystery or a puzzle.

But before Shizuru could answer the question being asked to her she was cut off by the excited-confused girl.

**"No way! The famous Fujino Shizuru is in my house! What did a famous actress/singer/model doing here in my house??" **Another question again by Natsuki who emphasized the adjectives she used.

Mai who was still there listening, was shocked. A famous idol is in our house she thought.

Bombarded by questions from her supposed to be girlfriend that was supposed to be known by her as Shizuru thought, a tear is slowly forming in the corner of her eye. She doesn't know why she felt like crying all of a sudden. The idol let it fall, the first tear drop then in a minute tears were freely flowing from her eyes.

Both Natsuki and Mai were startled as the stranger cried silently in front of them. They don't know what to do as the idol continued sobbing.

**"Whoa! Wa-wait…did I said something wrong?"** worriedly asked by the stuttering Natsuki. But to no avail, the idol didn't replied back. As for Mai, who's totally confused and no idea at all, decided to take her leave since it's not part of her job as one of the people taking care of the Kuga family to entertain guests, it was the master's responsibility that means she's out now.

**"I think, you can handle it by yourself Natsuki. I'll leave the two of you then."** She said and quickly walks away from the two, disappearing to one of the exit doors of the house.

**"Wha-what the….hey Mai, get back here!!!!"** she shouted but Mai was already gone.

Natsuki looked at the sobbing woman who's staring at the floor. She shrugged her shoulders as she decided to calm the beautiful idol. 

**"Hey! What's wrong?" **she asked softly. The idol ignored her. She let out a sigh, not knowing how to comfort a total stranger. Then she decided to lead the woman in the living room, eased her slowly to sit on the couch. She then too, sits beside Shizuru.

**"Now Fujino-san, tell me, how did you know me?"** She began again to ask the still sobbing idol, tinting her pretty face with tears.

The idol looked at her directly in her eyes. She was taken aback of how the other woman looked at her seriously and seeing closely for the first time, the beautiful crimson eyes of the idol with tears.

**"Don't play jokes with me, Cha-chan".** Shizuru said with a trembling voice.

**"I am not playing jokes with you and I am not Charlotte"**. Softly replied by Natsuki, afraid that the idol would start sobbing again.

**"Could you explain to me, because honestly speaking, I really don't know you, who you really are. I've just saw you once in television, that's all".** continued by Natsuki. By then, as Natsuki continued her explanation, the tears of the idol continued to flow freely as well.

**"If you really want to break it off with me that badly, you don't have to act as if you don't know me"**. Shizuru shot back at her angrily. Natsuki was surprised from the sudden outburst of the beautiful idol. She doesn't get it at all, all the things that were talking about by the woman beside her. She's very confused now.

**"Huh? Break up with you?"** she asked with a very confused look written all over her face.

**"Two weeks ago, you said you want to break up with me and then you stop sending emails so I decided to go here".** Explained by Shizuru who's still mad at being denied by Natsuki.

**"You mean, were exchanging emails and you're my girlfriend?" **asked by Natsuki, shocked at her voice is very evident.

**"Stop pretending already!!! Stop pretending that you do not know me, Cha-chan! It's hurting me. I've canceled all my appointments for this week to come here, and what's this? You're denying me."** Shizuru yelled at her, whose tears were flowing furiously in her pretty face.

**"I…I…"** Natsuki, who's totally shock, was all that she can manage to say at the incensed idol.

Then suddenly, from one of the rooms near the living room, Nao came out. Natsuki's cousin who's staying at the Kuga's residence for a long time now, for the reason that she's just want to live at the big house, where the Kuga's didn't mind.

**"Morning mutt!" **said the still sleepy Nao who didn't notice the other woman beside her cousin as she walks directly at the fridge, to get something to eat. Nao then, not knowingly saves the butt of her cousin from the enraged idol as she now gets the attention of both women sitting at the couch in the living room.

She got a milk and a bread, and sits comfortably at the chair in the dining room across the living room. As she was drinking the milk half way, she noticed that her cousin was staring at her intently and also the woman who's sitting beside Natsuki. She looked at the stranger and *Cough* *cough* started coughing as she choked herself with the milk.

**"FUJINO!!!"**. She blurted out.

The 2 women jump a little upon the unexpected shout of Nao. Then, lots of swirling thoughts flood in Natsuki's mind. She stands up and walks towards her cousin. Now, she thinks she already knows what's happening.

She gave Nao a death glare, like a laser beam that can melt everything it touches. 

**"Spit it out"**. She growled.

**"I already cough it out"**. Nao replied dumbly.

**"I'm not talking about the milk, baka! Now spit it out! I know that you know what I'm talking about. Now talk!"** she ordered.

Seeing how serious Natsuki is, and how stern her voice is. Nao said smiling nervously. 

**"Okay! Calm down will you! And stop looking at me like that. It's like you're ready to strangle me or something."** She manages to make a joked.

**"It's not the right time to joked around, you spider"**. Natsuki shot back at her cousin. 

**"Okay, okay…".** She whispered.

Nao pulls her cousin closer to her so Shizuru won't her them of what they are talking about. Before 'spitting out' of what she's keeping or her little dirty secret, she let out a small sigh.

**"I used your name in a chat room and sent your picture to her. I thought she was just bluffing about her, as she introduces herself as the famous Fujino Shizuru. Who would believe in that rubbish anyway? So, I decided to play with her and asked her to be my girlfriend. 2 weeks ago, I told her that I want to break up with her, and then I stopped sending emails because I'm not really happy toying her or more likely tired of fooling around with her. But Natsuki, I never imagined that she's the real one."** Nao's long explanation as she gazes at the idol shortly.

Miraculously upon hearing Nao's explanation to her. Natsuki did not shout, go berserk at her cousin for what she has done. About using her picture in a chat room and her becoming the girlfriend of the idol instantly.

She instead **"As I've thought it is"** she nodded as her eye brows furrows.

On the other hand, the idol stopped weeping now. She was curious of the two women who were talking at the dining room. She can't hear what they were talking.

**"Damn you, Nao! Making a fuss like this. Oh well, since this is not my problem, you go to her now and fix it".** Natsuki said as she turns to leave her cousin.

**"Whoa! Wa-wait, pup!"** Nao grabs her hand to stop her. "What?" the latter then replied irritatingly.

**"Well,..I…you know I can't march there and tell her 'hello! I'm the real Charlotte not her and I'm your real girlfriend', that will surely cause more big trouble".** Her cousin explained, her breathing became erratic.

**"So? I'm not the one who caused it, didn't i?"** she asked at her cousin sarcastically.

**"I know! I know! But please pup I mean my dear cousin Natsuki, will you please pretend you're Charlotte".** Pleaded by Nao.

**"Me? What? NO WAY in a million years I'd do that. Besides I'm not a homo like you. I don't see other girls like that."** She refuses.

**"I do too, not a homo! You know I'm not, considering how many boyfriends I have right now"**. She shot back at her cousin.

**"Then why did you make her your girlfriend?" **Natsuki retort at her so called not-homo-cousin-coz-i-do-have-a-lot-of-bf.

**"Well, I…you know me very well, pup. It's just for fun. But I'm asking you now, just now, I'm begging you, just this once until she goes back to where she came from."** Nao pleaded again.

**"I'm sorry, but I'm not doing it. Fix it your self".** Natsuki said with a settled voice, her decisions was already made. She won't involve herself to the craziness of what her cousin had started.

Hearing the answer of her cousin, she knows once that Natsuki made her decision, it's final and nobody can change her mind. Thinking about it, Nao wants to dig up a hole for her grave so that she can escape the wrath of the idol. She doesn't know what to do now, she can never change her cousins' decision…unless… "Oh!" Nao exclaimed as an idea pop up in her mind.

**"Hey pup! Wait!"** she stops her cousin again and saw the annoyed look on her face.

**"Listen, remember the puppy you really want to buy in the pet shop few days ago but the lady there won't sell it for some reasons we don't know".** NAO said, earning the attention of her annoyed cousin.

**"What about it?"** She asked, acting she was really annoyed for stopping her again but deep inside she was really curious about the puppy issues. She can't help it, she really loves puppies, and she has a soft spot on them that's why Nao is using it now against her.

**"The thing is, it turned out that one of my boyfriends is the owner of that pet shop, you know I could ask him to sell that puppy to you"**. She said, hoping that Natsuki would take the bait she laid for the puppy-lover.

**"Really? You would do that?"** the once annoyed Natsuki asked now excitedly like a child. Like it was her first time to have a pet. Puppy, it was her weakness.

Upon seeing the reaction of her cousin, Nao contain a smirk. **"Well, I'll do it if you'll pretend you're Charlotte".** She said, a small smile is forming at the corner of her mouth.

Natsuki eyed her cousin; she knows she can't rely on her. Her cunning cousin would never let her win, this time though.

**"Alright! But be sure to make that puppy mine". **She gave in. Nao feels like she just had won a million bucks for making her cousin agree to her.

**"100% sure, my dearest cousin. So, she's all your's now. Thanks pup, you're the best."** Replied by the over joyous Nao for escaping a big trouble situation. She gave her cousin a quick hug and runs away.

**"Wha-what the…she tricked me".** Natsuki said to her self helplessly.

* * *

feel free to criticize ...can't help it..i'm a newbie

* * *


	2. white lie

Oh, totally forgot…I don't own mai hime…tsk tsk how I wish

Thank you, to all those who spare some time to read this story……and especially those who leave some reviews..

**Silver ice bullet, kikyo4ever, krugern, Natsuki Kuga, elfspirit7, pri815, allexissa2, lindred, and wolfie21…..**

I'm not really expecting some reviews but it is really much appreciated by me if you would bother yourselves to leave…well a review…

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

**Chapter II: White Lie?**

-As her cousin left her, she goes back to where Shizuru was. The idol was now in complete silent. Looking at her with those beautiful crimson eyes and with a hurt expression stills perceptible in it. She sighed before starting to revert the truth with a complete lie.

"Look, I- I'm sorry I acted like that a while ago". She started. Shizuru then wipes some small tears that linger on her cheeks. "My real name is really Kuga Natsuki and er…Charlotte was the pen name I used to the chat room when I chatted with you". Her first lie.

"I never thought that you're saying the truth, I mean the real Fujino Shizuru" she continued her deception speech. "That's why I reacted like that a while ago'. She finishes her so-called-lying-dialogue.

Upon finishing her on the spot ruse speech, Shizuru smiled at her. It was the very first time she saw the sweetest smile of the idol in front of her.

'She's very beautiful and charming, wearing that smile for me'-Natsuki's thoughts.

"It's alright Natsuki. I know it's hard to believe it's really me, considering how busy I am with my schedules." Shizuru replied, still smiling while Natsuki can't help it. The smiling of the idol affects her to much, her then too, return the smile. For Shizuru, to see her so-called lover smiled at her for the first time since there encounter, she feels some butterflies at her stomach.

"Well, can I just call you, Cha-chan then? Or better yet, Natsuki-chan?" Shizuru asked, now pouting on the other girl. As the idol pouted at her, her subconscious chided inside her brain 'Wow! She looks so cute pouting like that, she makes me want to hug her. It's hard to resist'.

"Natsuki, just Natsuki." She replied without thinking. She let a total stranger call her in her first name. [_What the? What did I just said to her_

"Okay...Natsuki?

I… are you still breaking up with me?" asked by the idol as a tear starts to form in her eye. Natsuki was caught off guard by the question being asked to her. It was inevitable. [_Crap! What should I do? What should I tell her? Damn that Spider!_

"No! Of course not! Er… what made you say that?" She stammered. [_WAIT! What did I just tell her? CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!_

"I'm glad Natsuki won't break up with me". The idol said with relief, as if a heavy object has been lift from her shoulders. Then suddenly, the idol yawns.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Natsuki! It seems my body is shutting down. I took an early flight here after we finished shooting the last scene of my latest movie." Shizuru explained, a bit embarrassed for her unladylike action in front of her 'lover'.

Natsuki too, noticed how tired the idol was. It worried her. Instead of taking a long nice rest after the shooting, here she was in a place she wasn't supposed to be. Her kindness kicks in, so…

"You really look tired. Come on; take a rest in my room". Natsuki stood up, motioning the idol to do the same.

"Ara, ara is my Natsuki concerned about me? Shizuru teased despite of her lack of sleep.

"Wh-what? No! It's just that….well I…" Natsuki stammered then again.

"So, My Natsuki's not worried about me?" Shizuru said in a sad voice which made the other girl flinched.

"No, no that's not it. Of course, I do ca-care about you." Natsuki said hastily but not meeting the eyes of the idol as a red hue creeps in her cute face.

Then the cobalt haired girl heard a giggle. With all the courage she builds up, she looks at Shizuru. She saw her smiling sweetly at her who made her heart jump a little.

"Ookini, Natsuki! I guess I really do need a rest and…….I never thought I could have a very sweet and caring girlfriend". She said smiling, teasing Natsuki again.

Hearing what the idol said and claiming her as her girlfriend, Natsuki's cheeks became redder, making her adorable and cute to the eyes of Shizuru.

"Gi-girlfriend?" she asked shyly and stuttered as she spoke the word girlfriend.

"Yeah, Natsuki's my girlfriend. We are officially girlfriends now". Said the beaming idol as she stood up and gave Natsuki a tight hug. And for the latter who receives the hug, stiffened upon she felt a soft body presses against hers.

"Ne, Natsuki? Will you hug me too? I want to feel you; I want Natsuki to hold me close to her." Shizuru said in a soft voice as she whispers it near Natsuki's ear. Slightly brushing her lips against it.

Natsuki, whose body got stiff because of the close contact of the idol's body against her and shivered upon she felt the hot lips of the person hugging her tightly, brushing to her ear.

In instant, all of her coherent thoughts diminished. She lifts her arms as she embraced the idol too. It felt so good, so warm, and so right. She can smell the idol's perfume, and it's so intoxicating.

As for Shizuru, she rested her head at the shoulder of Natsuki. Then she smiled upon she felt that the girl hugs her back.

[_Oh! She's obedient, like a cute puppy_

It's so perfect, there bodies fit to each other. She can smell the shampoo of Natsuki since the girl had just finished taking a bath when she goes out from her room a while ago when she and Mai were arguing.

They pulled away from each other, and when the idol looks at Natsuki, she saw she was blushing still. And on the other hand, upon their eyes met, Natsuki look away, she knows that she's blushing right now, and it's really embarrassing.

"Well, er… let's go to my room now." said the blushing girl awkwardly, breaking off the silence that envelops them as she starts walking towards the direction of her room.

"Ara, ara, wait…you see, I left my bag at your porch, can Natsuki wait for a moment?" Said the idol.

"Oh…I'll get it for you then." Replied by Natsuki, walking back and towards outside the porch.

"Natsuki don't have to do that. I can get it myself." Protested by the idol.

Stopping to look at the idol, she raised her right eyebrow and then...

"It's okay! I'll get it. See that door over there?" pointing to her room which located at the innermost area of the first floor of the house.

The idol then too looks at to where Natsuki was pointing.

"That's my room, go ahead." She said reassuringly then smiled at Shizuru who then nods in return as she walks at her girlfriends room.

"How sweet of my Natsuki, offering her room for me...our room." Shizuru said to herself, giggling at the thought of sharing rooms with Natsuki and of course planning something like...well, i leave it in to your imaginations...

For the latter who didnt realized she just had offered her room to a complete stranger but not just average stranger but a complete beautiful, hot and sexy idol. Yeah, not your typical idol, right?

"Geez, i'm gonna kill that spider..GAH!" Natsuki runts at herself as she walks to the porch.

"But...was it really okay...to lie to her...?" she continued.

Suddenly the girl who's talking to herself perked up. "Oh yeah,...i remember that spider saying...it's good to lie sometimes...yeah, yeah, a white lie." Natsuki said, convincing herself with her own words... "a complete white lie"

gah...i'm not satisfied with my own story...sorry guys...


	3. Fujino Shizuru

i don't own mai hime…..grrrrr

YAY! Minna domo…for all those who read my damn story. Glad you like it….here's another chapter…kind of the boring one but please bear with it….

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

**Chapter III: Fujino Shizuru**

_**Tokyo** _

-Shizuru was waving at her fans enthusiastically as she leaves the area after the autograph signing of her latest album. Even though it was not included in her schedule for the day, she gladly accepted it for the reasons that she really loves what she's doing. She loves the showbiz world and that she can't refuse when her manager told her there was a sudden autograph signing.

The time the idol was heading for the lim0usine, a certain fan passed the securities guarding Shizuru. Everyone panicked for that certain fan of the idol was rushing towards her. The idol stepped back, a little frightened but before her mad fan reaches her, 2 guards bl0ck the way, preventing fr0m reaching the idol. When all has calm down, and everything was comprehensible, they noticed that it was just a boy, in his puberty age...

"Shizuru-sama..."the boy uttered as the guards keep a firm holds 0nto his body.

Shizuru blinked then-"It's alright, please." she gestured the guards to let go of the boy.

"But...that's to risky Fujino-sama." said the guard who did n0t let go of the poor boy.

"It's fine, really. Just let the boy..."the idol said to the guard and when her gazed fell upon the boy, she gave him a soft smile which made him flushed.

The guards' d0nt have a choice but to obey the idol. They hesitantly let go of the boy, he stumbled lightly as he made a step forward.

"What is it that you want from me?" Shizuru asked, the smile still plastered on her face which made the boy feel at ease.

"Ano...Shizuru-sama, Ore wa Hiro desu soshite I-I..." the boy fidgeted.

"Hiro-kun,ne? Just tell me what you want, i won't bite you." the idol tease the po0r b0y who's already nerv0us under her gazed and sweet smile.

Doing so, as the idol thought to make the boy feel less anxious has an opp0site result. It'd make him more nervous and unable to say what he wants from Shizuru.

"Shizuru-sama, i'd like to have...a picture of you and me together." the boy finished, lo0king d0wn to hide his blushing face.

"Ara,..is that all Hiro-kun want?" Shizuru asked as she put her right hand to the boy's head.

The latter lo0ked up at her-"Hai, Shizuru-sama..."then he smiled.

The boy gets his digital camera fr0m his pocket. He was silent for a m0ment, thinking who w0uld volunteer to take their picture. As if in cue, s0me0ne grab his camera fr0m his hand.

He looked at the pers0n who to0k his camera and then-"Hurry up already, show me your best smile Jiro-kun." that unkn0wn persön was grinning like an idiot.

"Haruka-chan, its Hiro-kun n0t Jiro-kun."Yukino said, smiling awkwardly to her friend.

"That's what I said. N0w bubuzuke onna,.." Haruka lo0ked at the idol.

Shizuru walked behind the boy and wrapped her hands ar0und his neck then rested her chin in the boy's head. The boy was startled at first but then relaxed fr0m the c0ntact.

"Alright, at the c0unt of three...ichi, ni, san."

**'click'**

**Inside the limousine…**

She was thinking about her indecent affair with a total stranger in one of the famous chartrooms. She was wondering why that woman suddenly broke up with her two weeks ago. She admitted to herself that she likes talking with her (not a voice chat) especially their photo sharing. They've been exchanging pictures then and that she was mesmerized by the beauty of the cobalt haired woman. And with those emerald eyes, she wants to see her own reflection from it.

"I'm really sorry about this, Shizuru-san. I should have organized your schedules properly…this won't happen again." Yukino said making the idol snapped out in her trail of thoughts, her voice half defeated as she explained things to her talent. She was the manager of Shizuru and at the same time one of her closest friends.

"It's alright, Yukino-san. You don't have to apologize for the nth time. As I've said, it's quite alright." Shizuru replied, giving her manager a small smile to ease her and at the same time taking a sip of the tea she was holding.

Drinking tea, yeah, that is so a Shizuru-like but she can't help it right? It was her way of passing her time while inside the limo, traveling to the next area for some photo shoots, commercials, new recordings or maybe a shooting. It'd help her relax, like an energy drink as she thought.

"Yeah, yeah…you don't have to apolorize to that bubuzuke onna, Yukino." Said by the other girl who's with them inside the limo. Haruka, the loud-mouth lady, who's Yukino's bestfriend, and at the same time her assistant manager.

"Haruka-chan, that's not proper to talk with Shizuru-san, you know." Yukino reprimanded her bestfriend for being so untactful.

"Whatever, I'll talk to that bubuzuke onna as I like, so don't apolorize to her anymore." Haruka replied, not minding that she was being impolite to the idol. Not to mention mispronounced the word apologize for the second time now.

"Apologize, Haruka-chan, not apolorize…." Corrected by Yoshino instead answering her bestfriends comment.

"That's what I said!" she then replied hastily to cover up her mistake but unfortunately the damage was already done.

Shizuru chuckled as she continued to drink her tea quietly…observing the two.

"Oi, bubuzuke onna, are you laughing at me?" Haruka asked the idol who looked at her with the most innocent eyes.

"Laughing? Oh, no no Haruka-san. I'm busy enjoying my tea." She reasoned out where actually she wants to laugh discreetly every time Haruka would mispronounce a word.

"You better be…" Haruka said scowling at Shizuru.

The latter put the empty tea cup to its designated place and then…

"Yukino-san, I'm free to go after the photo shoot right?" Shizuru then asked.

"Yes, Shizuru-san, but please remember that tomorrow morning you have a new CM to do, then recordings…etc…and lastly, the shooting of the last scene of your movie.

"Ara? So many things to do… alright Yukino-san." The idol said as she brought her right hand to touch her cheek then she smiled.

* * *

"Alright, that's perfect Shizuru-hime." The photographer said as he took pictures of the idol. For the latter, she was enjoying her job but more likely, it was like she was just playing as she made different poses.

She was smiling brightly and her smile grew wide as she saw a certain man behind the photographer.

"That's it… I could never get tired of taking pictures of you, Shizuru-hime." The photographer said, putting away his camera. He also gestured to the crew to slowly pack up.

"Ara, that's so flattering." Shizuru smiled, looking passed at the photographer.

"Ehem…." The man behind the photographer fakes a cough to get his attention.

"Oh? Kanzaki-san! Good day to you, we had just finished the photo shoot." The photographer said, a little nervous for he was caught flirting with the idol.

"Good day to you too…. Well, I can see that, can I get my Shizuru-hime now?" Reito asked the photographer, emphasizing Shizuru's name as what the poor photographer refer to her princess.

"Ye-yes, yes! Of course… I'll go ahead now." the photographer said hastily so that he can escape the wrath of Kanzaki. Reito walked over to Shizuru…

"Ikezu!" Shizuru said to Reito, still smiling at the man before her.

"I can't help it. I don't want other man beside me to call you Shizuru-hime." Reito said, grinning at the idol. He leaned forward to the latter, kissing her to the lips.

The idol happily kissed back her prince. "But you don't have to scare the man like that."

"Okay, if that's my Shizuru-hime wants." Reito said, pecking at the idols lips again.

"Get a room you two…." Haruka said, as she was walking towards the love birds.

"Haruka-chan…." Yukino, tugging at her bestfriends sleeve, a bit embarrassed.

"Good day, Haruka-san, Yukino-san." Reito greet the two as she takes hold of Shizuru's left hand to his own hand.

"Good day to you too, Reito-san." Yukino replied.

"Well, I guess I can snatch my fiancée away now?"

"Of course, the bubuzuke onna is all yours now but bring her back before midnight." Haruka said, pointing at Reito.

"Ara, ara…Haruka-san was acting like she was my mother." Shizuru giggled as she voice out her thoughts.

Even though Haruka was being a little rough at the idol, calling her bubuzuke onna and talking to her in manner that….well, you know how Haruka talks towards the idol but that's only superficial. The truth, she and her bestfriend Yukino really cares about the idol. And vice-versa.

"Whatever! Even though you are the bubuzuke onna's fiancé, you have to do as I say." Haruka said in a settled voice as she leaves the group.

Haruka Suzushiro, she was the total opposite of Yukino Kikugawa. That's why Shizuru thought sometimes how those two got along so well. Yeah, maybe, for the fact they were childhood friends. Back to the loud-mouth lady… she doesn't like Reito, she doesn't know why. Her sixth sense told her that Reiko Kanzaki guy was not that good at all. She didn't trust him.

"Haruka-chan…..Sorry about that Shizuru-san, Reito-san" she apologized in her friends behalf. "Just don't tire yourself, Shizuru-san." Yukino said, bowing at the two before she leaves.

"I really don't get why you get involve with those two." Reito said as they started walking towards the parking lot.

"Hmm…? Yukino-san is my manager and Haruka-san is her assistant. Both of them are my closest friends." Shizuru defended her friends.

"If you consider them as your close friends, then what's with the formality?" Reito again inquired about their friendship.

"Ara? Oh that?" Shizuru giggled. "Yukino-san and I are fund of using keigo except for Haruka-san, of course." Shizuru continued.

They stop walking when they reach Reito's car. And being a gentleman, he opens the door car then after awhile he eases himself at the driver seat.

"Off we go then……" he said as he started the engine….

They ended up in a first class hotel to have their dinner date. Anyone sees them would say like 'oh, they're a perfect couple' or likely 'aw, they are really meant for each other'

* * *

**Fujino's Mansion…**

"I will really kick that bubuzuke onna's gutt, if she's still sleeping in her bed." Haruka said, a bit annoyed that Shizuru's not answering their calls. She was walking fast, eager to reach the idol's room.

Yukino on the other hand was trying hard to keep up with her ever energetic bestfriend. "No, Haruka-chan. You shouldn't do that to Shizuru-san…eh? gutt? You mean butt, Haruka-chan?"

"That's what I said. Now, that bubuzuke onna……" Haruka turned the door knob of Shizuru's room without knocking. And when she opened the door…

"Ara, ara…energetic as ever, good morning, Haruka-san, Yukino-san." Shizuru said, a bit surprised. It was just inches away before the door could slam in her face when Haruka opened it brusquely.

"Good morning, Shizuru-san. I hope you got a good sleep since we're kind of really busy today." Yukino said abruptly before Haruka could throw some nonsense reprimanding to the idol.

"Yes, of course." She smiled at her manager then to Haruka who in return snorted at her.

"Whatever, let's go now…" said the loud-mouth woman as they started walking.

"Oh, Ayase said I'll greet you good morning for her." Yukino smiled upon remembering her encounter with Shizuru's younger sister.

"Unlike you, bubuzuke onna, she's already up by the time we arrived here." Haruka said, turning her head a little to see the reaction of the idol.

"Ara, even if we live at the same house, we barely see each other because of our schedules." Shizuru mused, thinking about her younger sister.

"Well, we can't help it but I can see that she really cares about you."

Shizuru let out a small laugh "I know, that's why I'll do anything for Ayase because I care for her too."

"Mou, being detrimental in the early morning makes me feel sick." Haruka showing disgust at the two.

"Ara, you mean sentimental, Haruka-san?" Shizuru corrected then smirking at the embarrassed woman. Which made the latter flushed a little .

"Sh-shut up, bubuzuke onna!" as the embarrassed woman making her pace faster than the usual.

Days like this were extraordinary to the idol. What can you expect but to expect the unexpected in the world of showbiz. Shizuru always thought how boring life is without getting any troubles not that she wants getting in trouble. What she wants is to wake up every morning having different kinds of schedules and activities. She hates having the same routines daily that's why she loves when things like yesterday would happen. The sudden autograph signing.

"Ah, I'm really tired now." Haruka said, stretching her arms.

"But you didn't do anything Haruka-chan." Yukino said then she yawned.

The two were observing as the last scheduled of the idol was taking place. The shooting of the last scene of the newest movie where Shizuru played as a student and at the same time a secret agent. It was an action movie which the idol finds it really exciting.

"Okay, that's the last of it." The director shouted with a megaphone in his hand.

As expected, it was a great ending. The protagonist caught all the bad guys and justice prevails….OWARI…..

"No wonder why you're the most famous idol at the present. You are really good hmm… nope, excellent in everything you do, Fujino-san." The director said, showing the video they had just shot.

"Ara, ara I'm not that excellent as you said, director-san. I just really love what I'm doing, that's all." Humbly replied by Shizuru.

"Humble as ever. So, Fujino-san, are still on with the little party tonight?" the director was referring to the party they're going to have, to celebrate finishing the movie shot.

"Of course but I won't stay long though, director-san." The idol said apologetically.

"That's quite alright, I know you're tired from the shooting. Don't worry yourself about it." The director replied, understanding the situation of her actress.

* * *

After an hour or so, all the crews in the movie and actors-actress involve in the said movie were already there. Enjoying themselves for the great outcome of the movie. Chatting with each other, talking about nonsense I mean some current issues that of course involve the showbiz world.

"This is what I'm talking about." Haruka said, bringing up a bottle of liquor in her mouth.

"Haruka-chan, I thought you're tired." Yukino reminding her bestfriend that it was just an hour ago that she's whining about being tired.

"Huh? The night is still young, why would I get tired? Right, bubuzuke onna?" denying what her friend accused her.

"Hai, hai, if that's what Haruka-san want me to say." The idol said, smiling lightly.

"Mou, your no fun at all, bubuzuke onna."

" Haruka-chan, I think you have enough already." Yukino, the ever composed friend of the loud-mouth woman, got the bottle away from her hand.

While the latter did her best to get the bottle back… but as you already guessed her effort was in vain.

The idol observed the two; she was thinking again how they get along so well, considering their opposite personalities. Then her fiancé pop up in her mind. Both of them have the same personalities and they got along well too. She smiled at the thought.

"Oi, bubuzuke onna, are you thinking about that Kanzaki guy?" Haruka asked the idol. She can see that the loud-mouth woman was irritated the fact that Yukino didn't gave her drink back.

"Ara…Haruka-san is getting better guessing at people's thought." Shizuru admitted.

"You bet I am but I'm still wondering what you see in that womanizer Kanzaki guy? The assistant manager manages to steal the bottle from Yukino as she flashed her friend a genuine grin.

Yukino on the other hand gave up. "Fine, but Haruka-chan that's all for tonight."

"Yeah, yeah…I know, so stop nagging already." Haruka snorted at her friend, unable to oppose.

Shizuru smiled at the scene before her. Even though Haruka clearly stated that she and Yukino don't have 'that kind of relationship' it was still obvious that either of the two have feelings to one another. The idol didn't mind at all, she didn't mind if her two closest friends have that kind of relationship. Who is she to judge people anyway? And…

True…she heard a lot of rumors about her fiancé. Being the famous womanizer bachelor but she didn't mind it at all. Reito respects her; aside from kissing they didn't do any further intimate acts. And her fiancé didn't do anything that can put their relationship in jeopardy. That's what she thinks and that's why she didn't believe any of those rumors spread about Reito. And as for Haruka, who's clearly and obviously hated Reito, well, she didn't really know…she's glad that she can keep both of them without bumping their heads together…for now.

It was two hours and a half had passed that the three decided to call it a day. Day? For the fact that she was tired and that Haruka now was a little tipsy from drinking. After saying their goodnights, they parted ways.

Good thing that day the idol had decided to bring her own car so she decided to give her fiancé a surprised visit. A short stop to your fiancé's house to see him wont hurt, right? Even though it's already passed midnight Shizuru knows that Reito is still busy reviewing and checking some reports. Being the vice president of the Kanzaki corporation and soon to be the president is a big responsible so the idol thought she would cheer him up a little before going home.

Upon arriving at the Kanzaki's residence, the maids greet her. As expected, the house still lively like it wasn't passed midnight already. She knows where Reito is, so she just strode towards the study room. She was thinking something, something to make fun of her fiancé. So she decided to be discreet, turning the knob slowly so that she could enter the study room without alarming the man.

She heard giggles, curious, she slightly open the door to see who's with her fiancé right now. To her horror, she saw a woman sitting in Reito's lap while her fiancé arms were around the woman's waist. Oblivious to the two who were still making out, the idol didn't do anything to get their attention. To make known that she just caught her fiancé red handed. She just stared them, her heart throbbing, anger builds within her but she doesn't have the courage to yell at them or something. She just stood there motionless…..

The door creaked a little which made Reito and the unknown bitch I mean woman stopped from their activity. Reito saw Shizuru, their eyes meet. He pulled away from the woman, unable to say something to explain things. As if all the blood that circulating from his body had stopped. Its as if he acquired an instant anemia, making him pale.

"Shizuru…" all that he can manage to say.

When Reito step forward, Shizuru then step backward. Then the idol runs off, making her way out the Kanzaki's mansion. She drove her car without a certain destination. And that she feels some fluid in her face and realized she had just been crying silently.

She cried, cried her heart out for some time while wondering aimlessly in the streets of Tokyo until she stopped the car in the corner. Composed herself as rational thoughts begun to return in her mind.

**Fujino Mansion…**

Glad that her parents were not in the household right now for then her mother would give her a lecture. She then decided to take a bath to freshen up and to cool down herself…. After taking a bath, she figure out that she could not sleep. The scene she witnessed a while ago kept playing on her mind. And that she decided to take a break, leave Tokyo for a while, avoid Reito for a while so that the time she's going to face him again, she's emotionally well prepared…

It's was already 4:30 in the morning…dragging her suit case with her. And the time she reached the main door-…

"Shizu-nee…where are you going with that luggage?" Ayase inquired suspiciously. Her younger sister is a morning person. Taking a little jog early in the morning to strengthen her stamina.

"Ara, Ayase, good morning…I'm planning to have a vacation for a while." The idol answered. It was a big mistake not to leave the house much earlier.

"In this early morning? Does Yukino-san know about this?" Ayase then again asked, her eyebrows rose.

"Of course they do." She lied.

"Then, want me to drive you to the airport, Shizu-nee?" the younger Fujino offered, she knows her sister was acting strange.

"No, it's alright. You don't have to bother yourself, Ayase." Shizuru said then walking towards her sister, giving her a hug.

"Shuzu-nee?..."

The idol let a light laugh "Kannin na Ayase, I just want to hug my little sister all of a sudden."

"Mou, I'm not little anymore it's just the fact that your 2 years older than me, your still treating me like a child."

The idol smiled at her sister "Hai, hai…very well then, I'll be leaving now. I don't want to miss my flight."

It was now or never, the idol thought. She will take the earliest flight going to Naha. Naha?

Yeah, to Naha. She can do it, right? Right! After all, she's the famous Fujino Shizuru...

* * *

Kind of dragging….lacking…hehehe and boring…just to clear things up why Fujino suddenly showed up in Kuga's house.


	4. shizuru's ranting and oh?

I don't own mai hime…….. (Soon it will be mine nyahahaha)-kidding

Tanx again for all those who leave some reviews…domo arigatou gozaimasu!

here again another chappie that will bore you...gomen,i just cant hit the right key right now minna! (sulking at the corner)

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

**Chapter IV: Shizuru's ranting and oh?**

**"SHIZURU's POV"**

I really don't know what's gotten into me. After I caught him together with another woman, I just don't want to see him for a while. I asked Yukino and Haruka….well, not really asked but left a letter to them, asking or more likely telling them I'm going to have a vacation somewhere. A one whole week or a month break from all my schedules, appointments, and the tiring photo shoots. I really don't know when exactly I'm planning to go back in Tokyo. All I know for now is to get away from him.

Leaving Tokyo to go here in Naha and not informing anyone especially Ayase, Yukino and Haruka will really and absolutely make them worry about me. My parents? They are always busy attending our business, the Fujino Corp. I bet they wont even noticed that their older daughter had runaway somewhere.

-sigh- I know the media will get suspicious for my absence for a while. I can see now the worried look in Yukino's face and the fuming Haruka. I trusted those two, so I know they can handle the media and will made a story of why I'm gone missing. I just really need some time for me to recover from what I'd discovered.

* * *

Reito, that bastard, my fiancé, the guy I cared about was having an affair with other woman. Haruka was right all along about him, being a womanizer. I thought it was just a rumor so I just brushed it off, but it turned out it was true all along. I just can't imagine how fool I am. Fool for believing he cares for me as I care for him.

I admit, it broke my fragile heart. Reito was my first boyfriend. Was, because I'm breaking off our engagement the time I will be going back to Tokyo. Thinking about my situation, no one knows I'm here in Naha, it just pop up on my mind to fly over here to meet my so-called girlfriend in a chat room who broke up with me, two weeks ago, well, unannounced as you've already know. See? How unfortunate I am. I guess people don't really like me even if I'm that famous.

* * *

Really, am I that crazy to barge in a house, claiming I am the girlfriend of someone living there, where the truth is, she was not even my girlfriend anymore. Or worse, announcing I'm having an indecent affair to a total stranger that could obliterate my reputation as an idol or worse, being a Fujino.

But I'm glad that the guards let me inside the house after I told them I'm a family's friend from Tokyo. Ara! Was it good or an insult the guards didn't recognize me?...Hmm…I'll take it as good they didn't recognized me, I don't like people swooning around me if they'll know who really I was. (fufu) To think of it, I really don't know who Charlotte is or rather Natsuki, she was just my girlfriend in an online chat room; I really don't know but I guess it won't hurt to know her better while I'm staying at her place.

While I'm arguing to one of the caretakers of the house, and if I remember clearly her name was Mai. There, she emerges from one of the room. Walking towards us. She's so gorgeous, so beautiful, staring at me with those expressive emerald eyes and she's a bit smaller than me though (fufu). She's wearing a white sexy shorts and an oversized shirt. I noticed she had just finished taking a bath as a trickle of water slides down from her long raven hair to her neck.

God, I never thought a girl like her was my girlfriend. She's just too perfect to be true. I was attracted to her the moment I saw her. And when she spoke for the first time even though she's annoyed at me as I guess, for ruining her morning, it felt very soothing. The need to touch her occurred to me so without thinking I hugged her. She smells so good, her body felt so soft. She was startled when I hugged her and saw her questioning eyes when she looks at her companion. I'm glad she didn't push me away but there is that look she's giving me, like it was the first time she saw me. Well, technically yes, it's the first time we've meet but we're exchanging pictures as were chatting, so there's no need for her to give me that look, like 'who the hell are you anyway?'

She said she was not Charlotte and that she does not know me. I felt betrayed somehow. She was denying me, it's obvious. She broke up with me last 2 weeks, no wonder she's acting like she doesn't know me. When I told her she was my girlfriend, she was surprised. I'm really confused now, I felt like crying and I did. I yelled at her for playing at me.

All the hatred I felt towards Reito I buckled up inside me suddenly burst out. And it was Natsuki who received those negative feelings of mine.

I admit, she was good at pretending she doesn't know me, I felt like believing her, that she was not really Charlotte and that someone had just used her photos,impersonating her.

But after she had talked to the girl who has no resemblance of her, except their emerald orbs, she changed. I mean, after denying she was not Charlotte and that she doesn't know me, all of that, she took it back. She apologized to me. I'm confused and I'd become suspicious about it, but then she explained to me why'd she acted like that. I know it's a lame excuse but I believed her. I don't know, seeing her beautiful face with full of concerned while talking to me, and with her voice soothing me, I guess that's all I need. I hugged her then again but did not returned the gesture so I asked her to hug me back and she willingly do so. How comfortable it was, to be held by her. I guess that's all i need for now.

She's so caring and sweet as I've noticed. And easily got shy. She's so cute when blushing. Oh, then there's her grumpiness, short-tempered, I noticed that too while she was talking to the red haired girl. Too bad I didn't hear what they were talking though. Well, I guess, I'm really attracted to her now; I think its better rather that to think about that bastard Reito. And I don't mind having a girlfriend than a boyfriend. I think I'll enjoy my stay here in Naha with my new girlfriend.(fufu)

Ara! She's taking to long just for fetching my things at the porch. Well, I'll take a bath then to freshen up.

end of Shizuru's POV (too long though)

* * *

Outside at the porch, she was about to go back to her room but spotted Mai and Nao together, walking towards the direction of the garden. She followed them and then…

"Hey! You two..." she yelled at the two who's about to enter the garden for heaven's she doesn't know. Why Nao and Mai would go to the garden, she asked herself. The two look back at her with an amused expression to their faces which Natsuki find to be annoying. The two walked back, standing opposite to the annoyed girl.

"So, how is she?" asked by Mai.

"She's resting at my room right now. I feel sorry for her, for ditching all of her schedules for this whole week just for this stupid spider!" she explained and smacked Nao at her right shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts, you know. But admit it; she's beautiful and very sexy too." Nao replied at her cousin, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, I agree. She's hot!" Mai, second the motion, winking at Natsuki.

"Well, she is, after all she's an idol, bakka." She shot back at her cousin and Mai.

"You say, she was resting in 'your room', right?" Nao said, starting to tease her easily annoyed cousin.

"Oh, we have a guest room, why did you let her rest in YOUR ROOM?" then again, Mai supports the teasing of Nao.

Natsuki was silent for a moment, thinking about it, why she offered her room instead of a guest room. Her face turned to light pinkish. She didn't think at all, all thoughts running in her mind in that time was all about the idol, she was concerned for Shizuru to take a rest. For the both teasers, they look at each other and smirk as if they hit a jackpot. Cornering the so called master of the house.

"Well, I…just for the mean time…yes, that is…for the mean time." She stuttered as she defended herself poorly but did not forget to gave her icily stare at both who were teasing her.

Mai, upon seeing her young master gave her that stare, she decided to stay out of the teasing, enough for 'this day', she told herself.

As for Nao… "So, did you officially break up with her?"

Again, Natsuki was caught off guard by her evil cousin (not evil really, in some ways)

"Well,…I…" Natsuki stuttered then again. She was not able to come up an excuse or to avoid the topic.

"No way!" Nao exclaimed.

"You didn't, right? You didn't?" Nao asked her cousin teasingly.

"Shut up! How can you break up with her when she's crying like that?" Natsuki yelled at Nao, her cheeks becoming redder than the usual. Her cousin, being aware of her attitude just shrugged. Grinning again at the pissed off girl, Nao began to sing.

"Natsuki's got a girlfriend, Natsuki's got a girlfriend!" she teases her cousin. Natsuki in return, blushing now furiously.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! And who do you think who's fault is this?" retorted back by Natsuki which made her cousin, well, ...shut up.

"Anyways, let's talk later after I give this to her." she continued but in a calmer tone, leaving the two to avoid more confrontations from her cousin. Mai was a bit terrified from what had Natsuki had reacted but Nao just smiled, she knows well her cousin if she really was angry.

"Common!" she then said to Mai.

As for Natsuki, as she was walking towards her room, she was thinking of a way how to break up with the idol. In a way, the other would accept it, like in a game; the loser would accept her defeat wholeheartedly.

As she entered her room, there was no Shizuru to be found elsewhere but she heard the shower, the running water from the shower as it hit the tiled floor. She stared at the bathroom door which was just a glass. She can see the silhouette of Shizuru taking a shower. She blushed but did not look away from it. Then in a minute or two, Shizuru got out from the bathroom, wearing only a piece of towel, wrapped in her sexy body.

Natsuki only gaped at the sight presented before her innocent eyes, unable to utter any words that can explain what she felt right now.

So, the poor puppy said the only word that suddenly pops in her mind. "OH?"

* * *

yeah, it's all about Shizuru's ranting...a boring chappy again...must be the after effects of final exams...wah!,dareka, taskete! hope i'l get high scores if not i'm totally doom for life...

Onegai, minna help me pray to kami-sama to let me pass my exams……

Nao: Hey Author! How's your exam?

Author: (sitting at the chair, emotionless)….

Nao: (waving her hand at author's face)

Natsuki: Oi, what did you do to author, you spider?

Nao: Bakka! I didn't do anything to Author, you stupid dog.

NaoNat: (hears creepy voice)

Author: I'll maki-maki all my prof. nyahaha (maki-maki-maki-maki-maki)


	5. what happened to me?

I don't own mai hime……

I don't own mai hime……..(why are we –the authors- keep saying we don't own mai-hime? It's not like were going to steal it or something….blah blah..

Another undying gratitude who leave some thoughts for my story….domo minna-san!

oh, hey guys,what's the correct spelling of stupid in Japanese, was it bakka or baka?

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

**Chapter V: What happened to me?**

"OH?" the only word that comes out in Natsuki's mouth.

Shizuru stared at her, they looked at each other in the eyes for a moment but Natsuki broke it off as she let her eyes wander, not meeting the eyes of the idol again.

Shizuru saw it, her blushing face as she walks out from the bathroom. The idol then decided to tease her 'lover'.

"So, does my Natsuki like the view?" Shizuru asked teasingly as she walks closely to Natsuki.

"What...NO! Why would I? She asked nervously as the idol get nearer to her then their eyes met again.

The idol stopped walking, it' hurt her ego a little that her 'girlfriend' didn't find her sexy? Seductively? Or lovely? Etc…she then fake a sad expression.

"Am I not that lovely in Natsuki's eyes?"

The question blows Natsuki's mind away. How could she answer that question. If she'll say yes, then it would come out she's admitting herself to the idol. Admitting what, Natsuki? And on the other hand, if she would answer no, it would hurt the idol's feelings.

Then she remembered in her psychology subject…it talks about conscience specifically the topic that centers 'choosing the lesser evil'.

Yeah, yeah, that should do it, gah! I'll take this chance rather than hurt her feelings again…- the poor pups thoughts…

"NO! I- I mean Yes! You're lo-lovely." Natsuki said, her cheeks getting redder again as time goes by under the idol's presence.

Shizuru smiled triumphantly. She got the answer she wants to hear from her 'girlfriend' plus a bonus of the cute flushing face of the poor pup.

Hmm…what a cute sight. She's blushing so hard. Well, I've decided then, this would be my favorite hobby from now on….so cute! – The teaser's thoughts

"Ookini Natsuki!" she smiled sweetly at the girl. While the latter's eyes keep wandering…unable to meet the eyes of the idol. Then again…

"Why is my Natsuki blushing so hard?" the idol tease again the master of the house. She can't help it, she wants to illicit another reaction from her 'girlfriend'.

As for Natsuki, she was keeping her eyes away from the idols body; her sense of smell caught a distinctive aroma.

Her shampoo. _Shizuru smells so great, it's so intoxicating, the smell perfectly suits her_-she thought That made her blush even more, as red as the tomatoes in the market, but brushed the thought quickly.

Ignoring the question being asked to her by the idol, she handed her things to her. "Here, take a rest now, I'll just be outside if you need anything." She said to the idol, bracing her self not to stutter. She then turned to leave.

Shizuru was disappointed at her 'girlfriend' for not reacting the way she wants. So, she continued her plan of teasing the other girl further.

"Natsuki, I need something." She said which made Natsuki stop at her track and look at the idol. Her blushing has subsided 'now' a little.

"What is it?" she asked, struggling not to make her blushing face redder again as she gazes at the idol's body.

"You…" simply replied by Shizuru.

"Wha-what?" she asked stuttering again. Was it her or she just misheard what the idol has said.

Shizuru walks towards her and grab her right hand then lead to the bedroom.

"I told Natsuki I need her, so stay here with me." she replied, not letting go of Natsuki's hand.

As for the poor girl, whose face like a christmass light, flickering on and off, her face finally subsided blushing but thanks to the idol's action, she was now blushing again furiously not to mention her heart now beats faster and beats like a drum. She doesn't know what to do, what to answer as the words stumble in her thoughts.

The idol noticed how silent had become her companion so…

"Hmm…Natsuki? Are you thinking some perverted thoughts?" Shizuru teases again the poor Natsuki. This made the other girl snapped out in her train of thought.

"What? I'm not thinking perverted things." She blurted out defensively.

"Ara? ikezu! I'm disappointed in you. I thought Natsuki want me because if she does, I will gladly give myself to her." She said seductively, letting go of Natsuki's hand. She then wraps her arms around the other girl's neck.

'Ara? Are my teases going on the border line? Hmm…nope! Fufu, then let's try this one-Shizuru's thoughts.

Natsuki stiffened upon Shizuru presses her body against hers. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked nervously as her heartbeat increases its speed even more.

'Ara! I guess I already passed the border line. Too late to go back now. I guess I have to do it then…-the idol's thoughts again. Her actions were out of control. She can no longer back down nor move away from the cobalt-haired girl.

And all of Natsuki's coherent thoughts are now disappearing slowly as Shizuru's face was moving closer to her. "I just want to give Natsuki a kiss" the idol answered her, moving in closer.

And in a moment, time stood still for Natsuki. She felt a pair of soft lips press against her lips. She shivered upon the contact and her eyes wide open because of shocked. Then the idol pulled away, breaking the kiss and look at her eyes. There, she saw the longing and desire in Shizuru's crimson eyes. Then, after that the idol smiled at her seductively.

"Natsuki, its no fun if you won't kiss back." Shizuru said teasingly as she moves closer again for another kiss. Natsuki's lips were captured again by the soft lips of the idol. This time, as the idol kiss her; she playfully bit the lower lip of Natsuki, biting it softly, asking entrance to her mouth.

While for the poor pup, she stood there motionless but when she felt Shizuru biting her lower lip, she opened her mouth slightly and then she felt the idol's tongue inside her, exploring. It surprised her for a minute; she didn't know that the girl was a good kisser. How would she know, it's just their first kiss .She cannot take it anymore and gave in as she finally kisses back the idol. And with that, she felt Shizuru smiled and hugs her closer as she too unconsciously slid her arms at the idol's waist.

And when the idol felt Natsuki kissed her back, at last, she pulled her closely to her to deepen the kiss. And her heart flutter as she also felt that shy girl was hugging her now tightly. They continued to kiss as they lost to their own world, both inebriated to each other kisses.

As they pulled away hesitantly, they look at each others eyes, both were blushing. "I will never forget the first kiss Natsuki and I, shared." Said the idol dreamily, letting go of Natsuki. As she did, her towel loosens accidentally as it dropped in the floor, making Shizuru's body exposed to Natsuki but the idol didn't make an attempt to cover her naked body.

'Ara? I kissed her. I kissed another woman and more importantly I'm letting her see my naked form. Ara, Ara, what's happening to me? What did this girl do to me?' the idols thoughts….(voiced it out shiz)

As for Natsuki, she just stared at the naked body of the idol shockingly. She cannot tear her gaze away from the perfect structure presented before her. The idol just smirked upon seeing the surprised on her 'lover's' face.

"Am I….sexy, Natsuki?" she playfully asked the stunned girl.

"I….er…yes" she replied nervously as she feels her cheeks were burning again.

"I know Natsuki want me as I want her too badly, but let's not do it right now, okay? I'm tired and sleepy. I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of our love making, do I, Natsuki? She said mischievously as she walks towards her things and put on some clothes for sleeping.

'Ara, did I just said I want her? Was I just teasing her or I really want her? My tired body makes me do silly things'--her thoughts again

Shizuru wore a light red lingerie which run down up to her knees. It's a bit transparent so Natsuki can see her underwear's.

She just nodded when Shizuru asked her about the love making thing, it did not registered to her until the other girl was now fully dressed and dragging her into the bed. She felt light headed somehow and was grateful she did not fainted a while ago upon seeing the perfect figure of the idol.

"I just woke up a while ago, I'm not sleepy." All that she can master to reply, careful of her words, and of course not to stutter again. That's her first sentence spoken after the kissed they've shared.

"But I want to cuddle with you, back in Tokyo; I have a teddy bear with me when I'm sleeping. I can't sleep very well without it, so, could you be my teddy bear for the mean time?" she pleaded cutely to her 'lover', and then pouted. Right now, she really needs somebody beside her. She thinks that the certain raven haired girl could wash away all her problems and made her forget all about it.

_Darn it! She's to cute, I can't resist with that puppy dog eyes and pouting like that, it makes my hormones go ballistic, I want to kiss her again so badly….WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHAT DID THIS GIRL DO TO ME?-_Natsuki's thoughts

"I'm not…your… teddy bear." Natsuki plainly replied but manage to look away.

Her reply made the idol frown. "Pretty please, I really want to sleep with you." She pleaded again. And so, Shizuru scores 2, Natsuki 0. She can't win against the idol so she helplessly but excitedly gives in to Shizuru's demand.

'What am I doing? Why did I let this stranger have all her way to me? Not that I mind it at all but she's a woman like me. Hell, what happened to me?'--the poor pups thoughts again as the idol snuggled closer to her.

* * *

GEez…what's with those thoughts,…kind of annoyed me, jajaja

Anyways…I tried my best to write this chappie but I guess my best wasn't good enough…..huhuhu

Natsuki: Oi, author! Will you stop sulking already?

Author: (still worried about the exam)

Nao: Yeah! Why don't you concentrate in writing the story instead?

Author: (looks at the two and to the script) I can't write a good story….-sigh-

(author runaway with the script but tripped in doing so….)

NaoNat: (look at each other….then laugh so hard)


	6. Kuga Natsuki

I don't own mai hime………like the others, nyahahahaha

-Oh, I forgot to say thank you to those people who wish or pray for me to pass my exams……tanx –sobs- I was touched by it guys. Tanx, really,** Nathan5th, bleeding hopes, leopardmaster, silver ice bullet elfspirit7 and shizuruLuphBlurSmoMForReal**-hahaha what a long code name you have there………kidding!

Err…this chappie is not good….kind of boring again….hehehe gomen minna-san! just bear with it for the mean time!

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

**Chapter VI: Kuga Natsuki**

-She was strolling at the mall alone. Looking at the boutiques she's interested in. Especially at the boutiques that displays what she really likes the most. She's thinking if she would add up some to her already immense collection of lingerie's; she smiled.

"Hmm…. maybe next time." She said to one but to herself.

-She continued to walk around then decided to go home. While walking towards her ducati in the parking area….

"Kuga……." Someone called her name.

-She turned her head to see the person who called her. She smiled upon recognizing 'him'.

"Takeda….." she said.

-Takeda Masashi, Natsuki's potential boyfriend. She likes him very much. He was the only guy that Natsuki likes. And for the latter, he was head over hills to the raven haired girl but the thing was, he was too coward to admit his feelings to her.

"Ano… I know your busy…..but can I ask you….to go on a da-date with me?" Takeda asked nervously.

'Finally – Natsuki thought'

"Okay…..that's...cool." Natsuki replied, flushing a little.

-So, instead of going home, they went inside the mall again. Takeda who's very nervous, awkwardly reach for Natsuki's left hand. She flinched but welcomes the contact and that made the guy feel less uncomfortable. It was a very discomfited situation to the two, so both don't have the courage to open up a topic…

"Kuga!"

"Takeda!"

-Both said at the same time. They stopped walking but did not face each other.

"Kuga….do yo-you like to go to the pet shop?" Takeda asked, his voice was trembling a little.

-Natsuki, upon hearing the word pet shop looked at Takeda. Then the latter looks back at her too. Now, that explains why she feels she forgot to do something and that is to visit the pet shop.

"Sure! That's a great idea." Natsuki said excitedly.

-The boy smiled, good thing she knows that Natsuki loves pets especially dogs.

-The two walk silently to the pet shop, still their hands intertwined. When the time they step inside the said place, Natsuki walks directly to the puppy she's been dying to buy. She's been practically begging the sales lady to sell it to her but unfortunately it was not for sale due to some unknown reasons. So, since she could not have the puppy to herself, she decided to visit it always when she's at the mall.

"You really like that puppy, don't you?" Takeda asked, squeezing Natsuki's hand lightly.

The latter smiled sadly. "Yeah, I really, really like him."

"I really don't understand why they put him here if he's not for sale in the first place. This is a pet shop, right?" the puppy lover continued.

"Didn't they tell you the reason they're not selling it?" He bent his knees to lower himself down to look at the puppy carefully.

"No, they didn't. Tsk! I'm actually tempted to steal this puppy if that sales lady would look away." Natsuki said with her monotone voice which made Takeda stand straight.

"You're kidding?" the spiky haired boy asked; not believing what Natsuki just said.

-The raven haired girl look seriously at Takeda while the latter felt a lump on his throat so he gulped absentmindedly. This made Natsuki laughed, but not loud enough to get an attention.

"Geez! I was only joking Takeda though I really like the puppy but I wont do such thing." She said, suppressing herself not to laugh again.

"Whew! I really thought you were serious!" Takeda said, letting out a sigh.

"Why don't you asked the sales lady again?" he continued.

Natsuki frowned. "I already asked her, like for the nth time already. I bet she's already pissed off of me."

"I see. Then I'll ask her for you then." Takeda said as she turned towards the direction of the sales lady, pulling Natsuki with him.

"Wa-wait! You don't have to do that; really!" the raven haired girl said but she was ignored by Takeda.

"Excuse me!" Takeda said to the unknown sales lady.

"Yes? How may I help you?" the sales lady replied, giving her sweetest smile as she face with the spiky haired guy.

"I'd like to buy the puppy over there." Takeda said as he pointed at the puppy which Natsuki really likes.

"Oh? I'm sorry sir but that is not for sale." The sales lady gives them an apologetic smile.

"Did someone already buy that puppy?" Takeda being persistent, to know why the puppy was not for sale.

"As for now, I've heard that the owner wants the puppy to be the gift for his sister." The sales lady explained.

"I see, thank you." Takeda smiled despite of the disappointments he felt at the moment.

-He faces Natsuki, his face shows somewhat like he was defeated on a game or something.

"I'm sorry Kuga; they really won't sell the puppy." He said with a sad expression.

Natsuki smiled at the expression she saw on Takeda's face.

"I told you already, right? So, it's not your fault."

"But you really like the puppy and I want to buy it for you." The spiky boy admitted.

-Natsuki blushed "It's okay. I appreciated the thought but we can't help it. It's not for sale."

"Yeah, I know…….let's go watch a movie then, if you don't mind." Takeda said, rubbing his cheek and smiling shyly.

"Sure…….that would be great."

-The two leave the pet shop half-heartedly but the thought of spending time with other made them feel happy and a little giddy.

-The two decided to watch an action film since it's their field of interest. It did not shock Takeda when Natsuki chose an action movie rather than a romantic one. So off they go inside the cinema………

-After like two hours and a half, the movie ended and decided to eat something……… then after a while they continue to walk around the mall; talking things that happening around them, then…

"RING"….. (Takeda's phone)

"Oh, excuse me for a moment; It's my dad" Takeda said apologetically as he hesitantly let go of Natsuki's hand. The raven haired girl just nod.

-While Takeda was talking at his dad, Natsuki was thinking of what a great day today is. Having to spend time with Takeda, make it up for not having a puppy.

"I understand, bye dad." Takeda cut's the line and face Natsuki……

"Kuga, it's been really a great day. I really like to spend more time with you but my dad wants me to go home. Some important matters came up to discuss." He explained.

"Ah….I see… it's alright. I have a great time too. Thanks Takeda." Natsuki said shyly, blushing like a cute teenager in love.

"Kuga…... If you don't mind, would you meet up with me tomorrow at the park at 7:30 in the morning? Takeda ask seriously.

"That early?" Natsuki asked

"Yeah, I have something important to tell you. I know you have a practice at 9:00 am but can you come?" Takeda was practically begging but not really showing it.

"If it something that important then, okay. I'll meet you up tomorrow!" Natsuki said, smiling.

"Then see you tomorrow, Kuga." The spiky boy said but before leaving, he gave Natsuki a quick kiss on the cheek. While the latter was too shocked at the gesture to react….. She then smiled.

* * *

**Kuga's Mansion:**

When she arrived at the house, Mai noticed that Natsuki is happy. She is smiling. That creeps out Mai.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Mai asked worriedly as she put her palm on the happy girl's forehead.

"I'm fine, Mai." She replied as she move Mai's hand away from her forehead.

"You're somewhat different. Did something happen?" Mai asked.

"Not really. Was it bad for me to be in a good mood for a while?" She scowled at the busty girl.

"No, of course not, silly. It's just, it's creeping me a little, 'coz your smiling like that." Mai pointed out, about her facial expression.

-Natsuki then stop smiling and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just be happy for me for once in awhile, would you, Mai?" She said plainly as she leave the orange haired girl confused for what she said.

"Oh, where's Nao?" she stopped walking, looking back at Mai.

"In her room." Mai replied shortly then turning to go somewhere.

-Natsuki walks towards Nao's room while playing with the keys in her hand. Without any warning she turned the knob and goes inside her cousin's room.

"Yo!" She greeted her cousin who was surprised for her intrusion. She leaned her back at the door.

"Damn, you mutt. Don't scare me like that. And have some manners, will you? Nao replied from the greetings of her cousin.

-Yuuki Nao, was sitting in front of her computer. Surfing the net and meeting different kinds of people on an online chat room, what she was doing before Natsuki had interrupted her. She was chatting to someone and exchanging pictures when her cousin barge in. So, she forgot to close that certain window as she quickly face Natsuki.

"What do you want? Hurry up, I'm busy" She barked at the girl leaning at her door.

"Tsk….busy huh? Busy flirting on a chat room?" Natsuki asked, smirking.

"Yeah, whatever mutt! You already know me." She replied all to knowing.

"Let me see who's the poor victim this time" Natsuki said as she walk towards Nao, to see who she is chatting with.

-Nao's alarmed button was triggered so she quickly spun around to her computer. With a lightning speed of her hand she quickly closed all the windows open in her computer.

-Natsuki stopped walking; she frowned at what her cousin's reaction.

"A little secretive, are we?" she asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"It's none of your business……so what's up?" Nao stand and walks towards her cousin. She grinned when she came face to face with the raven-haired girl.

"Nothing, just checking up on you." Natsuki replied. She thinks Nao was acting weird.

-The red haired girl place her arms over Natsuki's neck.

"Really? You miss me that much huh?" Nao said, teasing Natsuki as she led them out of her room.

'Whew! That was close….really close-Nao's thought.

-Then in return, Natsuki just snorted at what had Nao stated.

* * *

-It was exactly 7:30 in the morning that Natsuki and Takeda meet up at the said park. It was still early in the morning so they were only the people at that time.

"Yo! Kuga." Takeda greeted with a smile.

-Natsuki just nodded in return.

"So, what is it that you will tell me, Takeda?" She asked, a little nervous.

"Ah…… first I want you to have this." Takeda grabs Natsuki's hand and gave her a small box.

"What this?" Natsuki asked, curious about the unexpected gift from him.

"Just see for yourself." Takeda replied, smiling widely.

-Natsuki looked at the box, and then she slowly opened it, what she saw inside the box made her smile and looks at Takeda.

"Do you like it?" The spiky-boy asked nervously.

"Of course. How do you know about this?" she asked, looking disbelievingly at the gift.

"I heard it from Chie and Aoi."

"It's perfect, how it was created, how the name was formed." Natsuki said happily, picking up the gift from its box.

-The gift, it was a name tag, a dog's name tag to be exact. The name encrypt on it was Duran. Her dream dogs name.

"I was really planning to buy that puppy from the pet shop together with this name tag but the sales lady won't really sell it. So, keep that until you find another puppy suitable for the name." Takeda smiled.

-Natsuki thought how sweet it was. How Takeda bother himself to give her an expensive gift. (It was no ordinary dog's name tag, okay)

"This is already enough, Takeda. Thank you." Natsuki said, she smiled as a small tint of pinkish color appear on her cheek.

"And Kuga...I want to wish you well." Takeda said, a bit of sadness can be trace on his voice.

-Natsuki looked at him with a confused look.

"Why are you saying that, Takeda?"

-The spiky boy looks up the sky, and then looks back at Natsuki.

"We're leaving……Our family decided to migrate in Canada." Takeda said, with a defeated look.

-Natsuki stood quietly for a moment. The thought of Takeda finally asking her out and then suddenly leaving her makes her…………

"I see……..I wish you well too, Takeda." Natsuki replied unable to accept the fact that the only guy she approved of was going to leave her.

"10 am. My flight." Takeda muttered. He knows Natsuki is upset about his news.

-Natsuki just nodded again; she doesn't know

What to say. This is all too sudden for her. Was fate playing at her; Why now that she and Takeda are in good terms already.

"Have a safe trip." She said…..

-Takeda walks closer to her while he looked at Natsuki's emerald orbs. With all the courage he summoned, he envelops the raven haired girl in his arms. He hugged her tightly. This act made Natsuki uncomfortable but returned the hug. She slightly leaned her head on Takeda's broad chest, inhaling the man's scent.

"I'm going to miss you, Kuga." He said as his hold on to Natsuki tighter.

"Ah…...me too!" Natsuki admitted.

-They pulled away to each other while Takeda was really hesitating to let go of the girl. He wanted the moment to lasts even though it's impossible as he thought.

"I hope will meet again, Kuga." Takeda said before he turned to leave the girl he loves the most dearly.

-For Natsuki, even though she felt something weird in her chest, she smiled, looking at the back of Takeda walking towards his car.

"Well, this must fate wants after all." She sighed, turned her back and walks towards her own ride…………

* * *

i know, i know...i updated this fic very slow...can't help it, it's our semester break so it's time for me to have some fun too...hehehe then my cousin borrowed my laptop...geez!

i do not expect for you guys to write a review, there's no really to talk about this chappie anyway...hehe but if you will leave a review,it will make author happy!

Takeda: author -sobs- thank you for not making me the villain of this story.

Author: Huh?! -a bit annoyed-

Takeda: And thank you for making Natsuki like me.

Author: Er……. Yeah, whatever!

Takeda: Really author, thank you -attempting to hug the author-

Author: -pushing the moron away-

I know already…….So don't you dare hug me before I'll let your plane crash.


	7. Natsuki’s thought,mayonnaise,puppy

I don't own mai hime………just this crap I made!

Thanx to those who read this esp. the one who leaves a review! Huhuhu really, thank you guys! –poor author-

Oh, I really like the reactions I've got from you guys….about the takeda thing with Natsuki…… actually that stupid chappie was not really included to the plot……fufu…..

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

**Chapter VI: Natsuki's thought; the mayonnaise and the cute puppy**

**Natsuki's POV:**

Fujino Shizuru, a famous idol, a total stranger, the girl sleeping beside me, is clinging to me tightly. I don't know what I got myself into. And I don't know what my friends would think if they'll know I'm having a forbidden relationship with another girl. Damn that Nao! Why did I let that baka tricked me? I'm gonna kill her if this will ruined my reputation. Well, looking at the bright side, men should willingly die for this girl. I mean, I too admit she's really hot. With her sexy body, her beautiful face, her crimson eyes I could melt into when she stared at me. –sigh- oh, her perfect body, good thing I didn't have a massive nosebleed when I saw her naked form. WHOA! WAIT, I'm like a pervert now thinking those perverted thoughts about her.

Well, it's my first time to kiss a woman. Fine! It's my very first time kissing someone and I had to admit, it felt great. Her lips were so soft, and she's very gentle in kissing me. Those lips I want to kiss again. GAH! I do not swing that way, I'm not a homo; I do not look girls in that way. And there's Takeda, I like him very much, though that jerked left me behind. I really like him and want him to be my boyfriend. Shizuru, er…I want her too. I really don't know why I'm feeling like this right now. I'm in a role confusion. I do like guys but I guess I like her too. That damn idol, walking into my life like this, making me confused. And I'm afraid I'm under her spell right now, that every word she will say, I will gladly follow.

What should I do? Should I continue this charade or reveal all the truth when she wakes up? But…those crimson eyes…I felt so strange when looking to them. There is something about those eyes, like telling me not to look away but how can I? Those eyes where piercing through me, weakening all my resolves. Was it sadness I can sense when looking at those eyes? Did I make her sad in a way? I just met her, no way I can make her feel that way. GAH!

I had never felt like this before. The vibes she's sending out somewhat affects me; affects me in way that could change everything I believe. This is totally that damn Nao's fault……..

-end of Natsuki's ranting-

* * *

-It was almost evening when Natsuki woke up by the loud knocking at the door. She can't believe it, she slept the whole day. She noticed the beauty that sleeping beside her, whose embracing her tightly. She also noticed that Shizuru's hand was under her shirt, touching her flat stomach. And one of the idol's legs was between hers, which made her blush. She felt a tingling sensation upon realizing their position right now. As the knocking continued, she pulled away from Shizuru slowly, careful not to wake up the girl. And as she opened the door, she was welcomed by the mocking smile of her cousin.

"What's with you knocking loudly at my door?" she asked her cousin, a bit irritated because she thought that it might wake up the sleeping Shizuru in her room.

'What the? Why do I care so much about her if that loud knocking would wake her up?'

Her cousin's smile widened more likely grinning at her now.

"Calm down my dear cousin, will you? I didn't disturb you guys or something, right?" her cousin asked her teasingly. Then in returned, Nao earned a smacked at her shoulder.

"BAKA! She is sleeping, so keep quiet will yah!" she hissed at her cousin, lowering her voice.

"Oh? I thought you were doing something since you didn't come out in your room the whole day." Her merciless cousin teases her again.

Then the memories of what happened earlier flooded her mind. The first kissed they've shared passionately and the beautiful and very sexy nude body of Shizuru. Automatically, her cheeks turned into crimson red as she remembers all those unforgetful events of her life. Nao noticed it and then………

"No way! Something happened between you and the idol." Nao stated a bit stridently rather than asking it while the young Kuga automatically clamped the big mouth of her cousin.

"It's none of your business. So, what do you want?" Natsuki hissed, diverting the attention of her curious cousin.

Nao then practically removed the hand in her mouth and wiping it with her own hands.

"Oh, I merely forgot. You've got a call from Aunt." Nao said plainly, forgetting about her teasing for a second.

"From mom? what is it this time?" she sighs as both of them went to the living room.

* * *

In the phone:

"Hey mom! What's up?" she asked as she lift the receiver to her ear.

"What took you so long? You made your mother wait forever." Natsuki just shrug as her mother exaggerates things.

"Sorry, so, what's up?" she asked her mother again.

"I just called to let you know that your father and I are going to have a stop over in Tokyo for 3 weeks. I'm sorry honey; we can't go home on time to watch you play in the finals." Her mother apologized.

Her parents were on a business trip in China and now, finally going home but had delays due to some business matters again in Tokyo.

Yeah, like the other families who were obsessed making lot of money, Natsuki's was no different. Business is the main core of their family, trying to maintain a good life so that the young ones would not suffer due to poverty.

_Oh yeah! The finals for the tennis tournament, I almost forgot about it and I missed a day practiced_-she thought

"Honey, you still there?" her mother asked her worriedly.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry about that. Its okay mom, I know it's important." She replied, sadness in her voice was evident. Her mother noticed it and feels guilty about breaking her promise to their only child.

Her mother and father are both businessmen and they're barely comes home. She was just able to spend with her parents for 1 to 3 days if they were home and then goes on a trip again. They rich, their family is wealthy, it'd run in generations. She doesn't know why her parent's were working so hard, they have plenty of money already, so, no need to strive for it.

"I'm really sorry about this, Honey. We'll make it up to you. After the tournament, take a break, have a vacation in Tokyo. In that case we could spend time together with your dad." Her mother offers, to ease the sadness of her daughter.

"Okay!" was just her short reply

"See you in Tokyo then Honey. We love you and good luck to your game." Her mother.

"I love you too, bye mom."

* * *

As she put the receiver down, she sighs heavily. Her cousin looks at her worriedly.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine, okay". She said quickly.

"I didn't say anything." Her cousin said defensively.

Nao saw the defeated look on Natsuki's face. She feels sorry for her cousin because she knows that Natsuki really want to spend time with her parents.

She was about to say something to comfort her beloved cousin but-…

"Save it! It will really sound weird if you will comfort me." Natsuki said as she raises her hand, imitating a traffic enforcer, like stopping a car so that the children can cross the street safely.

"Geez! I'm just concern….. Hell, if you don't want me comforting you then get back to your room and get comforted by your 'girlfriend'." she smirked as she started to tease Natsuki again.

"Damn Nao, not that again. Will you give me a break?" Natsuki annoyed for being tease again.

"Oh?" Nao said grinning, something or someone stopped her from her teasing.

"What?" Natsuki asked confusingly at her cousin.

Then out of the blue, someone hugs her from her back. She felt the soft body of someone pressed against her.

-

A warmth feeling envelops her body, instead of pulling away from the intruder who invaded her personal space, she welcomed it. Welcoming the feeling she felt that made her heart beat faster.

"Ikezu, why did Natsuki leave me alone in that cold room?" Shizuru asked like a child while hugging her.

Natsuki looks at her cousin and she saw Nao still grinning at her. She sighs. The grinning Nao, she thinks. It has been the facial expression of her cousin lately.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?" Shizuru hugs her tightly and rested her chin at Natsuki's left shoulder.

"Oh, how sweet!" Nao exclaimed.

Shizuru looks at the red haired girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt you guys. But I haven't introduced myself to our lovely guest yet." Nao said

"I'm Yuuki Nao… I'm Natsuki's cousin" she continued.

Shizuru smiled at her. She releases Natsuki and walk towards Nao while the latter felt empty upon the idol let go her from the hug. The sudden contact that made her felt safe and the sudden loss of contact from it made her felt incomplete?

-

The master of the house looks at the back of the idol. She was too close yet so far. She wants to reach the older girl but afraid to admit it to herself. Her mind right now is in a great turmoil, turn between accepting the feelings that growing deep inside her for the idol or just plainly ignore it because she was overwhelmed by the presence brought by the stranger. The cobalt haired girl was cut off from her thoughts when she heard the melodious voice of her 'girlfriend'.

"I'm Fujino Shizuru, please to meet you." They shake hands.

"I know! Only a fool could not recognize the famous Fujino Shizuru." Nao smiled in return.

The evil Nao noticed that the idol was only wearing a lingerie.

Giving anyone a full view of her sexy body. Natsuki noticed it too, how her cousin looks at her lover. LOVER? When did Shizuru become her Lover? Then suddenly…

"Why are you still wearing a lingerie? You should change some appropriate clothes when you got out from the room." She blurted out. Then Shizuru smirked at her.

"Aren't we a little protective, are we?" Nao laughs mockingly at Natsuki

"Hmm…my Natsuki wants only the one to see my sexy body?" she asked the poor girl teasingly.

"That's not what I meant." She replied defensively. Her eyes twitched when she heard Shizuru claiming her as hers.

"I think your little Natsuki is getting mad at me." Nao said, grinning again like an idiot while the poor raven haired girl ignored her cousin.

"Ara, why would my Natsuki get mad at you?" she asked Nao, and then playfully putting her hand in the red haired's shoulder, making Natsuki jealous.

"Because she thinks, I'm looking at you with such desire." Nao replied as she then too playfully put her one hand at Shizuru's waist.

Natsuki watched her cousin and supposed to be lover flirting with each other. As this continued, she leaved the two at the dining room and went to the kitchen.

"Ara, ara! we made her mad, aren't we?" Shizuru asked as she removes her hand from Nao's shoulder.

"I guess so." Nao replied, and then she laughs which made Shizuru laugh too.

* * *

In the kitchen, Natsuki got a bread and her ever favorite mayonnaise. She's hungry. She had not eaten anything since morning. Then she heard Shizuru and her cousin laughing which made her mad at the two. As she was eating, Shizuru appeared in the kitchen but now she was wearing a bathrobe. She sat beside Natsuki and smiled at her but she was ignored.

"Ikezu! You're not seriously mad at me, are you Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she also put some mayonnaise at the bread and bit a little on it. But she was ignored again. This made the idol a little uncomfortable, so to get on with it and ease the atmosphere…..

She quickly finishes eating her bread, then grabs Natsuki's collar and kissed her. The other girl then was stunned, dropping the bread she was holding. Her anger towards Shizuru dissipated in an instant, she gaves in. Kissed her back once again, she can taste the mayonnaise in the idol's mouth; it's so sweet, so soft.

Oblivious to the two who were happily kissing each other, Mai goes inside the kitchen without warning. Then she witnessed something she shouldn't have seen in the first place….

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys." Mai said hastily, she was confused between leaving the two or apologized again.

As for the two, they pulled away immediately as some intruder was with them at the kitchen. Natsuki, was blushing hard for being caught doing 'something' with the idol.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I was just going to get something from the fridge to cook something for the both you." Mai explained, blushing a little for what had she'd witnessed.

"Go ahead." Natsuki barked at her, little annoyed for being interrupted from their intimate time with her 'girlfriend' but more likely to hide the 'being-caught-I'm-so-embarrass' feeling she felt right now.

"Hello again, I'm Shizuru." Said the idol to the embarrass Mai.

"Hello to you too…I'm Mai." Mai replied as they shake hands; she's still ashamed, she really did not expect or not ready for what she saw.

"What are you going to cook?" Shizuru asked, opening up a topic to lighten up the mood.

"Master's favorite food, of course." She answered surely as if it's the obvious answer to the question of the idol to her.

"I see!" said the idol, nodding.

She turned to face Natsuki…

"What's Natsuki's favorite food then?" Shizuru asked.

"Mayonnaise!" was the simply reply of the short-tempered girl. Bowing her head so that their eyes would not meet.

As for the idol, she didn't know if she heard her 'girlfriend' correctly, so…

"Mayonnaise?" Shizuru asked to ensure if that's what she heard. Mayonnaise isn't a food, she thought.

Natsuki looks away from the idol. She knows it's very peculiar for a person to make mayonnaise as her favorite food though it's not really a food in the first place, well, kind of.

"Don't make me repeat myself, you already heard me." said the embarrass mayonnaise girl addict.

"Natsuki loves to eat foods mixed with mayo. Here in the house, we have our own recipe, private recipes of food for our master. Normal foods serve in a restaurant mixed of course with mayonnaise." Butt in by Mai, explaining the food Natsuki wants to eat.

As for the idol, her stomach churned hearing what Mai had said. Normal foods mixed with mayo. -_Eww! Imagining it makes me puke. I can't imagine a sushi mix with mayonnaise. How can my Natsuki stand to eat foods like that-_she thought

"You mean anything that is mix with mayo is my Natsuki's favorite?" she asked Mai, not believing her 'girlfriend' was some kind of a different person when it comes to food.

"Yeah, something like that." Mai replied, smiling sheepishly at the idol.

"Ara, can I stay here while you cook? I want to learn how to cook Natsuki's food." Shizuru beamed.

"Sure, I'll teach you then." Mai said smiling. The idea of teaching the idol to cook and to be able to spend time with the famous personality made the busty girl excited in a way.

Natsuki stand up. "I'll be on the living room."

She said to no one but obviously she was talking to Shizuru. She was avoiding having an eye contact with Mai. Especially, after her and Shizuru were caught kissing. What would she say to Mai as an excuse for doing such acts? Like, 'oh, it's part of the façade to make it really real and believing'. Real and believing, of course it's real, who is she kidding with? Natsuki mentally kicked herself.

"Ok………Ara wait." The idol stopped her.

"What now?" she asked forming an annoyed expression on her face just to mask the embarrassment she felt right now.

Shizuru strode to her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"My Natsuki can go now." the idol said, smiling at her as she pushes Natsuki softly.

Mai on the other hand feels like she's going to collapse any minute now. Her master was like a shy high school student. Her cute blushing face was priceless. She contained a smirked and made a mental note about that incident. She would give her master an unending tease about the spectacle event of the young Kuga's life.

Then the pretending annoyed girl blushes from the simple yet affectionate action of Shizuru to her. Natsuki is not an open person; she doesn't like displaying affections to the public more likely to the persons who knows her.

Especially to Mai, and worse…… to her cousin Nao. It would be her end, she thought. She would be the ice princess that will slowly melt due to the undying teasing of her housemates.

She left her 'girlfriend' in the kitchen while she, in the living room tries to watch a movie. Her mind was not on the movie though but on a certain person with crimson eyes, beautiful face, soft lips and sexy body, her idol named Shizuru. She was regretting it now; she should have not let her 'girlfriend' cook food for her. She wants to be with her. Natsuki didn't know she was slowly falling for the idol since they've met. Though you can really see the big difference between the two. Ah, just as the saying, 'the opposite attracts' and they barely know each other, like for about 6-7 hours.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called from the dining room after minutes have passed.

"Dinner's ready!" she called out again.

Natsuki snapped out from her reverie as she heard the angelic voice of her 'girlfriend'.

"Coming!" she answered.

As she step foot at the dining area, her stomach growl. She saw her favorite dish. A somewhat unknown dish made by the idol and on top of it was a mayo. Practically, a mayo was just sprawled over the unidentified food but for Natsuki, it was a perfect dinner prepared for her.

"Ara! Natsuki's drooling!" Shizuru teased.

Natsuki, as a reflex quickly then wipes her mouth like a child; like she was caught eating chocolates she had been stealing. She found no signs of drool in her mouth.

The idol giggled seeing the childlike reaction of her 'girlfriend'.

As for Natsuki, she saw the idol giggled. She just realized by then that she was being played at. She gave Shizuru a deathly glare.

"Just kidding!" Shizuru said then giggled again.

Mai who was observing the two can't help but smile. It's the first time she saw her so called master being played at (but of course she was always being played at by Nao)

Normally, only the evil Nao can do things like that to Natsuki and of course she always receives a smacked at the shoulder and a deathly glare from the master. Not mention, being called stupid. (well, Nao deserves it anyway) but the idol did not receive anything that can harm or hurt her, just the trade mark deathly glare of Natsuki which doesn't affect the idol, she thought it's cute though, rather than thinking it scary. Hahaha Shizuru scores 3. Natsuki 0. Then Mai decided to leave the two alone.

"Here, Natsuki eat this." Shizuru holding a spoon with food in it.

"Say ah." She continued. But the latter just stared at the food being offered to her.

"I can eat by myself; you don't have to feed me like an infant." She said to the idol with a scowl face as her expression.

"But I want to feed my Natsuki, the very own food I cooked for her" Insisted by the idol, Pouting slightly.

"Why are you so eager to feed me? Did you put something to the food, like a poison or something?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Ikezu! I didn't put anything on it but if I were to put something. It would be more likely a 'love potion' rather than a poison." She winks at Natsuki.

Natsuki then smirked at what had just Shizuru stated but flushing a little upon the mentioned of 'the love potion thing'. She acknowledge to herself, she would love to eat anything that the idol feeds her but just ashamed to admit it.

"Will Natsuki eat this now? My arms are beginning to sore, if you do mind?" The idol said, smiling sweetly.

"Fine then!" Natsuki ate the food, masticating it slowly then swallowed it. The weird feeling again attacked her, her stomach feels like, a thousand butterflies were trying to get out from it.

"So, how is it?" Shizuru asked her excitedly.

"Hmm….." the master

"Hmmm??" the idol

"Hmm…." The master

"Hmmm??" the idol

"Hmm….." the master.

"What Natsuki? Give me an answer already." Shizuru demanded.

"Let me taste it again." Natsuki said as Shizuru willingly feeds her again.

"So?" the idol

"Nmhe nmood lash brod." Natsuki said while grinding the food.

"What? I don't understand you. I don't speak Natsuki's language." Shizuru said.

"I said the food taste good." Natsuki repeated but now understandable.

"Good? That's all? But I gave my heart in cooking it." Shizuru said, pouting again.

"Huh? Well…..I…it tastes really great." Natsuki said almost too quickly.

"Just kidding Natsuki. I know the food taste great, I have faith in my cooking skills, you know." The idol now was smiling, feeding Natsuki again.

"Yeah, being the famous idol, I bet that's not the only thing you're good at." The latter can't help but smiled back too.

"Ara! My Natsuki is flattering me so much……well, as you know, I'm not just your typical idol, Na-tsu-ki." The idol replied, stealing a kiss from the younger woman's cheek which startled her a little. This act leaves the latter blushing again.

"Gah! Will you stop teasing me; I had had enough of the teasing of my cousin so spare me with yours." Natsuki said though she really didn't mean it; she actually likes it when the idol is teasing her and of course the kissing part.

"But I love teasing my Natsuki. She was acting like a cute puppy when I'm doing it…. it would be my favorite hobby from now on." The idol explained, smiling then again sweetly at Natsuki.

"A puppy? I'm not a dog." She shot back at the idol then she heard a giggle at the door. She saw her cousin, there again, with that grinning plastered on her face.

"A cute puppy? That's a new one, a cute pup little Natsuki." Nao said, laughing and runs away quickly.

"What the...? hey you baka! Get back here!" Natsuki said furiously as she chases her cousin around the house.

'A cute puppy? Gah! I'm more like the lone wolf argh!'- her thoughts while chasing Nao.

Owari………

* * *

Review….review….even if it's a nasty comment or something…..it will fire me up or……….the other way……..hmm…whatever……just leave a review if you're not that lazy to type with something…..fufufufu

My classes would start on Monday,huhuhu busy sched again….means less writing…..gah!

Natsuki: -out of breath from running- Oi author, have you seen that spider?

Author: Spider? You mean Nao-sama?

Natsuki: -eyeing author suspiciously- Yes! Nao, the cunning spider.

-One of Julia's deadly strings was invisibly tied in author's neck-

Author: Ye-yeah…I think she went that way. –Pointing at the wrong direction-

Natsuki: -smiled at the author who made author heart's melt- Thanks Author, you're the best.

-The latter runs off somewhere……….then…

Nao: Good job author, you're becoming an obedient puppy too.-grinning evilly-

Author: Yeah, a cute puppy……..huhuhu


	8. The cute puppy again

I don't own mai hime………just this story created by the pigment of my crappy imagination……

Again and again……tanx for leaving a review for those who read this story…..

**Elecor** – thanks again for 'that', you know what im talking about…..just don't want to mention it……..i'll make it possible…..-stomping her foot at the ground heavily- Gah! I'm just so busy –duty- hahaha you know how tiring it was right? Here's another chappie…kind of a rush one…..i just cant organized my thoughts lately……and im too lazy….

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

**CHAPTER VIII: The cute puppy again….**

-The next morning, not like just the ordinary mornings of Natsuki ……she found herself being cuddled by Shizuru. She was startled at first, thinking who was the stranger hugging her closely. When she focused at the other woman's face, she remembered who she was then, remembering the events that took place yesterday. It made the younger woman flushed at the thought, her heartbeats race a little and all the more, making her breathing pattern erratic. The idols face was so close to her, so close that if she will just stir or even the slightest movement she would make, their lips would meet again.

-So, the blue haired girl decided to stay still for a while, enjoying the view of the beautiful face of the idol, the person that made her life extraordinary, her girlfriend-

_What a nice morning_-she thought

-Natsuki was to engrossed watching Shizuru sleeping that she did not noticed herself moving much closer to the idol, now looking to her luscious lips… -closer- closer- closer- just a single hair breadth away to the tawny woman's lips. Now their lips were barely touching to one another……………but then……….

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" Natsuki shouted, bolting out abruptly from the tight embraced of the idol which made the latter forcefully lie to her back but remained asleep when the mayonnaise addict girl looks at her. She sighed, slapping her forehead. Then reality kicks in again…….

-

-She has a practiced with her team. She knows, Tate, her coach and at the same time, the captain of their mix double team tennis, would be even so furious if she's going to be late today for the practiced. She had just missed a day practiced and Tate was yelling at her at the phone. The team was counting on her, it's the first time someone from their team got to the finals, and she is that someone, that's why she had to do her best and be responsible enough to practiced with her team everyday until the said day of the finals. She mumbles a cursed remembering their conversation at the phone last night:

-

"Hey Captain! I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to miss a day of practice. It was just something came up yesterday." Natsuki said apologetically, she truly loves tennis and that she felt guilty and down disappointing her loud obnoxious team captain.

"Well, you should be, so enough with goofing around Kuga, the finals is just 5 days from now. You just can't relax while your opponent is practicing hard." Said the still fuming Tate, he just can't believed that his number one player missed a day practiced. This is the opportunity of their team wants, the chance that they could not just let slip away from their hands, the chance for their team to be known, to be included to the top five best teams in Naha.

"Yes, I do understand that, Captain. I'm really sorry. I'm not going to miss a practice again" She said then again apologetically. She really hates apologizing, especially to the guys…..

"Just be on court tomorrow and don't be late." Tate said as he ended their conversation.

-

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders upon remembering the angry coach-captain of the team.

"Who does he think he is? Such a demon! Gah! Wait until I told Mai you yelled at me." she said to herself, kicking the covers aside since she decided to get up, take a quick shower and go the tennis court if she doesn't like to be late for today's practice.

-As she was getting up slowly, careful not to wake up the sleeping beauty, Shizuru grabs her shirt.

"My Natsuki trying to leave me again like yesterday?" the idol asked, still sleepy.

-Crap! The athlete thought-

-

"I have a practice today, tomorrow, the following days and even yesterday. I forgot to tell you about this, I'm having an important match coming so I really have to get up now." Natsuki explained too fast, too fast that the idol didn't get what she's babbling about. So, Shizuru instead of releasing her, she ended up gripping hard at the raven haired's shirt.

"Ara!...morning Natsuki." Replied of the idol, ignoring her explanations.

"Gah! Let go of my shirt now, will you?" Grabbing her shirt from Shizuru's hand.

"Will my Natsuki give me a good morning kiss?" Shizuru asked with her eyes still close as she was diverting the attention of her girlfriend. She was just teasing the dense girl but to her surprise……..

-For the raven haired girl, whose time is running out decided to kiss her girlfriend in the lips. The first kiss, she's the one who initiated. The one she's been dying to do as she woke up, to feel the soft lips of the woman she loves? Love? She shook her head…..

-It's too early for that…..impossible!-she thought-

-The idol was caught off guard; she was not prepared from the stunt her girlfriend pulled out. She thought that Natsuki was just going to ignore her teasing not to mention, giving the Kuga death glare with matching cute red hues in her cheeks. But then…….this is what she asked for, right? That the master of the house will kiss her…….

Shizuru smiled because Natsuki was beginning to be an obedient girlfriend.

_like a cute puppy_-she thought

-

-They were both enjoying the kiss. Kiss in first rays of the sun. It's so wonderful, able to do such things like this in the morning.

-The younger girl wished that this morning would last forever, no noontime or evening. But when Natsuki felt that Shizuru loosens the grip of her shirt, she quickly pulled away from the idol before she couldn't escape from her anymore. She situated herself at the far end of the bed. She doesn't want to end the kiss yet though.

-Natsuki smirked seeing the frowning face of Shizuru. She thought, how not so appropriate for the idol making that expression. It's not so like her but she clearly admits how cute the tawny haired woman was. She scores for the first time, 1 against 3.

"Ikezu! Natsuki tricked me." Shizuru said as she sat up. She rubs her eyes. Then one of the strap of her lingerie slides down, exposing more skin, her ever delicate shoulders. Exposing a little of her cleavage too.

-For a minute, Natsuki lost it as she stared again to the sexy body of the idol.

And that gazed from the younger girl didn't pass unnoticed to Shizuru. An evil smile forms the corner of her mouth as she playfully slides the other strap of her lingerie.

-The raven haired beauty woke up from her trance like state as she noticed that her girlfriend was seducing her.

"It's not going to work, you know! I told you, I have a tennis practice today and I missed a day practiced yesterday, and the captain was very furious." She explained to her seducer idol. She was holding herself not to fall in the trap the idol had set for her though she really like it……but not now.

-_Wow! I did it. Somehow I resist the temptation, God, deep inside me; I really want to take her now. What the?! Gah! What was that all about? Argh! Focus!_-Natsuki's thoughts

-It's like her head was going to explode, out of confusions, thoughts running, popping in and out.

-Shizuru stop seducing Natsuki as she noticed it's futile to continue anyway. Seeing how strong the will power of her girlfriend not to be swayed by temptations. She shrugs her shoulder off. It amazed her that her supposed to be shy girlfriend did not blush nor stammered at her actions. Actions of seducing the untamed wolf early in the morning.

-She smiled-- 'untamed wolf? More like my cute puppy--

-The idol giggled which made Natsuki looked at her with a confused expression.

-

"Ara? Why is my Natsuki staring at me like that?" the charming woman asked as she crawled seductively which giving the other girl a full view of her perfect bosoms.

-As expected, Natsuki looked away, her face now blushing. As for the idol that get closer to her had stopped when there's no room for her to get much closer to the young Kuga.

"Natsuki's no fun at all." She said, pouting cutely.

"But it's okay; I have lots of time to seduce you again. Hmm……maybe tonight." She continued, smiling mischievously at the poor athlete.

"Yo-you can try but I won't give in that easily." She retorted back, still not facing the idol and she felt proud for her bluffing at the idol. -_God! I know I can't resist her. How could I?-_her thoughts

"Alright if that's what my Natsuki said……but can I go with you?" she asked which made the latter turned its head abruptly at the idol.

"Promise, I won't interfere, I'll watch you quietly." She added quickly as she saw Natsuki raised her eyebrows.

"Please!" the idol pleaded

-Shizuru surprised herself for acting like a child, it's not so like her. The trace of being the refined daughter of the Fujino was gone in that moment. It's her, just Shizuru, neither as a Fujino nor the idol.

Natsuki pondered about the request made by her girlfriend.

"Fine! Just remember what you said, no interfering and please stay discreet as you can." The raven haired girl decided.

"And conceal your identity. I don't want your fans ruining our practice." She added.

"Oreshi! Thanks Natsuki." The beaming idol said excitedly and gives her girlfriend a nice big hug. The athlete did not anticipate it so both stumble at the carpeted floor, with Shizuru on top.

"Aw! That hurts." Said the girl at the bottom, rubbing the back of her head. When she looks at the person on top of her, she was greeted by the crimson orbs. It was like those eyes were hypnotizing her……….

"Natsuki…." She heard her name being called.

-She didn't respond, she was too immersed in looking at the deep pools of the idol. It just dawned to her that Shizuru's lips were already pressed against her as she heard herself moan lightly.

"Natsuki….." the idol called her name again between the kisses.

"Hmmm…?" was her only reply.

"You're going to be late….on your practiced now." Shizuru haltingly release those words from her lips. She hates to admit but she doesn't want Natsuki to be scolded again.

-The moment the athlete heard the word practiced she immediately stop while the idol reluctantly get off Natsuki…..

"Crap! That Tate would yell at me again." she cursed and hurried herself towards the bathroom.

--

* * *

**Tokyo, Fujino's Mansion…..**

--

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Haruka yelled after reading the letter Shizuru left before leaving Tokyo.

"Haruka-chan…..calm down please. I know there's a reason why Shizuru-san-"

"That bubuzuke onna……" she crumpled the paper in her hand not listening to Yukino.

"We shouldn't have given her a day off yesterday….." she continued.

"Haruka-chan……."

-Unnoticed to the two, another person had invaded the room where they located. –Shizuru's room-

"Haruka-san? Yukino-san? What are you two doing here in Shizu-nee's room?" Ayase asked, still sweating from her morning jog.

"Aya-chan……Shizuru-san left…." Yukino said in a low voice.

"Oh yeah, she left yesterday, early in the morning. What happened, is there something wrong?" the younger Fujino asked worriedly.

"There is something wrong…..that bubuzuke onna took a vacation on her own. Leaving just a letter, not saying where she went." Explained by Haruka angrily though she was worried too.

"I thought you already know……..Did something happen to Shizu-nee while she's with you the night before she left?" Ayase now was a little panicked at the thought of not seeing her older sister anymore.

"Have you tried calling her?" she continued.

"We tried Aya-chan but we can't reach her." Yukino replied

"Or rather she doesn't want to be contacted by anyone." Haruka harshly added.

-The three fell into a silent mode. Thinking back what made the idol do such thing.

'She was happy during the party…..we left at the same time then she told us that she's going to drop by the bastard Reito's place'- Haruka's thoughts were cut off when …

"Maybe Shizu-nee needs a break all along….she will be back in no time." Ayase said, convincing herself with her own words.

"But she could have tell us first…..I'm her manager and at the same time her friend." The short reddish haired girl said.

"I'll go to Reito-san's office, maybe that bastard know where that bubuzuke onna had run off to." Haruka said, starting to walk towards the exit door.

"I know Shizu-nee, she's fine, and she can take care of herself." Aya said, fully trusting her only sister.

"I know that……." Haruka said stopping as she replied then continue resume walking……..

"I will you call you if we found out something…"Yukino said, smiling at the younger Fujino.

-In return, Aya nodded. She knows her sister can handle herself but she just can't stop worrying…….

* * *

--

After the two took their bath separately, they had their breakfast. Natsuki was mystified by the beauty of Shizuru, who was now wearing a miniskirt and a low cut pink long sleeves. Showing a little of her cleavage. She also wears a brown boots which up below her knees.

_She is really an idol_-Natsuki's thought

"Ara! Natsuki's drooling again" Shizuru teases her as she caught the master staring at her intently.

"Tsk…. I'm not gonna fall again with the same trick, Shizuru" Natsuki said surely, surprising herself for calling the idol in her name for the first time.

-The sophisticated woman stops at her tract as she heard her name. It was different from the others. Certainly she heard her name for a million times already but hearing it for the first time from Natsuki…….it felt really different, it made her happy.

"Ara! You called me Shizuru" said the idol; her heart feels delight upon hearing her girlfriend calling her name for the first time.

"So, it is your name, right?" Natsuki asked, a bit embarrassed as the idol pointed it out.

"I'm very happy, Natsuki finally say my name. It feels different hearing you say it" Shizuru said, smiling.

Natsuki blushed upon what had just the idol had said. It's just a simple thing as she thought. Calling her in her name is not that a big deal. But for the idol it is….

"Well, I guess since you're calling me Natsuki, I decided to call you in your name." she looks away as she said it. Still embarrass to the idol.

-

"Oh! The cute puppy is embarrassed." Nao said who was listening to them the whole time.

"You! Don't start my day by ruining it, baka!" she shot back at her cousin.

"Nao, let her be for a while, it's still early in the morning." Mai said, defending the master.

"Thanks Mai, for being the sensible one." Natsuki said.

"Sensible one? I'm just telling Nao-chan to let you be for a while……then save it for later…." The busty woman said, smiling at raven beauty.

"Gah! Not you too, Mai." She growled.

"By the way, Natsuki looks cute in her tennis outfit." The poor athlete blushed then again from the compliment of the idol. Lately, she's been blushing a lot; making her face red as permanent color and that is thanks to her girlfriend.

-The tennis player wears an all white outfit. A white mini skirt with a cut in her mid thigh and a ¾ blouse that runs up to her elbows. And with her long raven hair tied in a pony tail style.

"The puppy's never stop blushing." Nao then teases her again and evilly laughing at her own statements.

"Shut up! Baka!" she fumed as she picked up her duffel bag, with her tennis racket in there and some stuffs.

--

Natsuki owned a red sports car and her ever beloved Ducati, given to her as a present by her parents during her recent birthdays. She decided to use the car since Shizuru was coming with her.

"Natsuki knows how to drive a motorcycle?" she inquired.

"You mean my Ducati?...Yes! That's my partner. Let's have a joy ride sometimes, it felt really good riding this one." She said smiling as she patted her bike.

"That would be nice….." the idol said as she put a rather large baseball cap on her head, almost covering her face.

--

-It was just a half-hour drive to the tennis court. When she arrived to the said place, all of her team mates were already there not to mention the fuming Tate, her playing coach.

-She was late for 5 minutes, 5 minutes! So as she got out from her car, grab her duffel bag, she quickly runs at towards coach while followed slowly by her girlfriend.

Tate was giving her a stern look.

"You know what time is it now, Kuga?"

"Yes! It's 9:05 in the morning." She answered.

"Which means?" Tate continued.

"I'm late!" the athlete answered again.

"You know, I do not tolerate such tardiness, Kuga. I'm so disappointed in you. Yesterday was the first time you missed a practiced and today was also the first time you we're late." Her coach lectured her.

As Tate was about to lecture her again, who acts like Natsuki's father, that her daughter had missed her curfew and was totally grounded for a week, the tennis player noticed that everyone on the court stop playing and was looking at one direction. She follows where her coach eyes gazes and she saw Shizuru. Walking towards them. She was like a goddess, walking with poise. The guys at the court stared at her as if they were ready to pounce at the idol any minute if given a chance. While the girls also stared at her with envy and also amused by her beauty even if they didn't see the face under the baseball cap.

"Are you Natsuki's coach?" she asked Tate sweetly.

-The poor coach was stunned by the beauty of Shizuru.

"Huh?...I….oh yes. I am." He stuttered, surprise to have ushered to see the beautiful face of the idol in a close proximity. It did not occur to him that he was facing the most famous personality in Japan.

"Coach, don't mad at Natsuki, okay? She was taking care of me as her guest that's why she missed the practiced yesterday and late today." She said in a concerned fake voice.

"I see…I see…well, if that's the case, there's no problem at all." He smiled widely.

"Right, Kuga? Her coach continued, obviously flirting and trying to impress the idol.

"Oh, glad to hear that, coach." The idol again smiled sweetly. Her killer smile that no one could refuse nor resists if she were to ask anything from them.

"No problem, no problem at all." He said again, with his smile widening as ever making him look creepy.

"Kuga, lead your friend at one of the benches." He ordered.

"Yes, coach." She said lazily.

"Ah,I almost forgot, Mai wants to see you later…..she has something to tell you about…. yelling at me." she lied, grinning evilly seeing the...fear in Tate's face.

-Tate sweat dropped upon hearing what Natsuki had just said to him. Mai would probably scold him for being too strict to Kuga. He made a mental note for that.

-Natsuki led her girlfriend to one of the benches far from the others. Shizuru take a seat and looks at the younger girl. She saw the tennis player was frowning at her.

"Why's my Natsuki frowning like that?" the idol asked.

"Your interfering, you promised not to but you did." Shizuru chuckled at her girlfriend's reaction so she softly and affectionately taps the tip of the nose of the raven beauty.

"I just save you from the ranting of your coach." The idol said with delight. Score again for Fujino-4, Kuga-1

"Right!" Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"A thank you kiss is enough for an appreciation, Natsuki." She teases her girlfriend.

The poor puppy-like blush at what had the idol stated.

"NO way would I do that!" she looks away so she could not meet Shizuru's gaze.

-The idol turned silent that made Natsuki look at her. She saw the hurt expression on the beautiful face of her girlfriend.

"I..er……….I mean, not here, maybe later." She said shyly, then suddenly the idol smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll be looking forward to the kiss then. And I'll be cheering for you." The sad idol became energetic again as she got what she wants from her poor pet named Natsuki. She was tricked by her again. Another score for the idol 5, 1 for the cute puppy.

--

-As she started practicing, she saw some guys were hitting on Shizuru. She kept glancing at her girlfriend thus she cannot concentrate on the game.

"Put your head on the game, Kuga." She heard her coach yelled at her. She barely scores; she was being crushed by her team mate Chie. The second best player next to her.

"How can I concentrate if some jerk is hitting on my girlfriend." she cursed to herself.

She's very frustrated, she can't practice if her mind was not on the game. As the 1st set ended, the score is 1 to 3. She lost to Chie.

"Another match." Shouted by her coach.

-As they take a short break, Aoi, one of her friends and at the same time a team mate, handed her a bottle of mineral water and an energy drink.

"Thanks!" she said

"Who's that?" asked by Mikoto, also a friend and a team mate who pointed at Shizuru.

"Fujino Shizuru." She said simply without thinking, she just blow the cover made by the idol in concealing her identity.

"You mean, the famous singer/actress/model?" Kazuya asked excitedly.

-

-Crap, now she's busted, nope! I am- her thoughts. Then she recalled what had Kazuya said. Singer?

-

"Singer? I didn't know Shizuru sings as well." Natsuki said, looking at Shizuru who's still chatting with the guys who were hitting on her.

"So, is she the real thing?" Chie asked as she holds her camera phone as preparing to do something we already know.

"Yeah, yeah the real one, in the flesh." She said, looking away at her girlfriend.

-When the raven beauty saw what Chie was holding…..

"Hold it! Don't take any pictures of her." she warned her team mate.

"And why is that?" Chie asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Natsuki gritted her teeth. She cannot come up with an excuse. She can't tell Chie the real reason which is……

"If the others will know that the famous Fujino Shizuru is here then that will ruined our practice. This area would be full of her fans in no time…." She said, feeling proud to come up with a great excuse.

"Alright! I get your point, later then."

"So, what is she doing here?" Akane asked, a bit curious to how did Natsuki get acquainted with the idol .

"She's visiting me." the short answer of the master.

"NO WAY!" everyone blurted out

"Why would she?" Aoi asked.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask her yourself." She replied, a bit annoyed for all the questions being thrown to her.

"Geez! Calm down will you, we were just asking." Chie said, looking at the raven haired girl.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Natsuki said calmly, walking away from her team mates.

--

-They had resumed their practice, gladly she can concentrate now a little. Not minding the jock assesses who were flirting at her girlfriend. She managed to defeat Chie for 3 times before they had their lunch break. She was satisfied to the results but her coach was somewhat shaking his head, depicting disappointments from the results.

-She walks towards her girlfriend who's still talking with those guys.

"Ara, Natsuki, finished already?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah, it's already lunch break." She replied without looking at her girlfriend. She was busy arranging things in her duffle bag not minding the sweat on her forehead. The idol noticed it so she get her hanky and wipe the sweat off from her girlfriend's forehead.

"Natsuki's sweating a lot." Shizuru said as she continued wiping the younger woman's forehead. And with that affection, all of her coldness towards the idol dissipated completely.

"Oh, I'd do everything to have a girlfriend like that." She heard one of the guys at her side, who were eyeing both her and Shizuru. She sighs and sat beside the idol.

"I didn't know you have such a beautiful friend like her, Kuga." The second guy said to her.

"SO?" She shot back sarcastically.

"Well, I'm just thinking maybe you could help us to have a date with her." the other guy chipped in.

-Anger rose from her chest, she was about to yell at them but instead composed herself. She smirked at the statement. -_What made this bastards think I would help them date my girlfriend_- she thought-

She looked at Shizuru, the idol smiled at her who was listening to them the whole time.

"Well, you could ask her, directly." She said to the guys who were hoping the ace player would help them.

"She turned us all down, that's why we are asking your help." One of them replied to her.

"Oh really?" she asked them, grinning. She turned to her girlfriend again.

"Did you?" she asked the idol.

"I did!". Was the simple reply.

-The tennis player's heart celebrates upon hearing all the jock assesses were turned down.

"Sorry guys, if she says no, I can't do anything about it too." She then said to the three losers. She stood up.

"Let's go, Shizuru!."

"Yes sir" the idol replied playfully.

-The three losers just stared at the two beautiful women who practically ignored them even on how good looking they were.

"Wait! Did Kuga just said Shizuru?" one of the bastard guys.

"Yeah, I guess I heard it too." The other one replied.

"I thought she said she's not her -referring to the idol- "...

"This would be interesting then….." the most bastard said in an evil tone.

--

* * *

**Tokyo--Kanzaki's office**

"Sir, Suzushiro-san and Kikukawa-san wants to talk you." said the unknown woman though i think she was his secretary.

-The handsome man paused for a moment. He knows exactly why those two wants to talk to him, but he's not in the right mood for discussing things. Although he thinks that the woman named Haruka would not take no for an answer so he motioned to his secretary to let them in.

"Good day, ladies." he greeted casually.

-The woman with glasses just nodded while the other one snorted.

'She really lacks femininity- Reito thougts.

"I'm not going to eat up your time Reito-san, so, im going to ask you directly...do you and Shizuru had an argument last night?" Haruka asked without blinking her eyes.

"Haruka-chan...that's not what we came for...ano, Reito-san, what Haruka-chan meant to ask is that... do you know anything about Shizuru-san's sudden disappearance, i mean her, of taking a vacation without informing any of us?"

'Vacation? So, that's what she said to them huh?- Reito's thougths. He contained an evil smile.

"Of course, I'm her fiance, right? She told me she's going to have a short vacation in...Hokkaido. It's actually our plan." he said, smiling at the two women.

"If it's your plan, then why are you here?" the blond asked suspiciously. She feels something was off and she knows it had something to do with the bastard in front of her.

"Oh...actually, it's getaway plan, something came up and that i told her that she can go there first then I'll fly there as soon as i finish this important matters about business." He lied, it's like talking a way out of a child. making them believe in a fairy tale.

He saw the relief expression in Yukino's face but Haruka was still eyeing him, so...

"Is there something wrong?... We need a little privacy once in a while, you know?" Reito said which made Yukino blushed at what the guy had meant.

"Whatever...that is all. We'll take our leave then..." Haruka said, walking out at Reito's office as fast as she could.

"Thank you for sparing us with your hectic time Reito-san" Yukino said politely as ever.

"No problem at all. Take care then..." He smiled.

-when the two were already out of his sight, the door close tightly, he let out a light laugh. He thinks that Shizuru not telling anyone about him cheating on her might save their relationship, might save the merging of both strong companies...grabbing the phone, quickly dialled the number of a certain person that would help him find his fiancee...

"Hello..."

* * *

- As they were walking towards the restaurant where her team mates take their lunches every after practiced, Shizuru stated.

"Natsuki lost at her first game."

"Hah? Oh… yeah, it was a total defeat." She chuckled, a bit embarrass that her girlfriend saw she was defeated.

"It's Natsuki's fault, she kept glancing at me." Natsuki looks at the idol surprisingly.

"I did not" she denied.

"You did."

"Did not"

"You did"

"Did not"

-They kept bickering at each other until they entered the establishment. Far from the corner, her team mates were already there, together with their coach.

"Did not." She said, a little too loud to gain the attentions of the people eating there.

"Yes, you did." Shizuru said as she poked Natsuki at her side which made her flinched.

"Here, Kuga." Her coach called her.

-Natsuki doesn't want to share tables with them right now as she was with Shizuru……..but then the idol walks passed at her, walking sexily towards her team mates, sighing, she followed her girlfriend.

--

-The two sat at the chairs reserved for them. It's always like this, in every after practiced, they ate their lunch together, chatting cheerfully but today was different because of the presence of the idol. Everyone was silent, too stunned to speak. They just can't believe they seeing the ever famous Fujino now.

-Everyone looked at Shizuru, then the latter gave them her sweetest smile and introduces herself. Each person then in response introduces themselves to the idol. It was a very awkward, almost all of them were intimidated but Shizuru assure them that it's okay. Okay to speak, voice out their thoughts……then everyone smiled.

--

-After they had their lunch, but one never forget to comment about Natsuki's choice of food about the mayonnaise thing as her favorite appetizer, they chatted or more likely asked questions at the idol. Like, what's the title of her latest movie or when the release of her next album is or when would she going to have a concert here in Naha. Shizuru answered them enthusiastically.

"So, Fujino-san, do you have a boyfriend? Mikoto asked despite the news of Shizuru having a fiancé. The idol smiled at the question. Instead of Reito's face popping out in her mind…….

"Well, I think I do." She replied as she glanced at Natsuki who just listening to their conversation. While the coach shrugged his shoulders upon hearing that Shizuru do have a boyfriend already.

"What do you mean, you think?" Aoi asked as she was baffled to the idol's answer.

"Well, we haven't clearly talked about our relationship, we've been dating for months now but just had started really going out." She said, confused to her answers as well.

Everyone looks at the idol with bewilderment except the ace player.

"I don't understand you, Fujino-san." Akane said then Shizuru just smiled at her.

"So, what does your boyfriend looks like?" Mikoto asked again as if not seeing one of the pictures of Reito in the magazines that says. "The most renowned successful bachelor of the year"

-But in the idols mind was not Reito……its-

"Hmm…a gorgeous one, a good kisser, has a short temper, very sweet, blush easily…oh not to mention like a cute puppy." She added as she remembers the cute puppy face-like of Natsuki when she was embarrassed. She then giggled at the thought. Everyone laughs at her as how she describes her so called lover.

"A cute puppy?" Natsuki mattered and everyone look at her.

"What?" she asked as all of the eyes were on her.

"To think about it, almost all of the descriptions Fujino-san gaves us matches Natsuki's attitude." Kazuya said out of nowhere.

"Short temper, easily blushes, not to mention….LIKE A CUTE PUPPY!!" everyone said in unison, then looking at Natsuki. Then for some reasons the ace player stood up and said…

"I'm not a cute puppy!" in a loud voice, again the other customers look at her. Then she realized what had just she'd done so she blushes furiously.

-Shizuru giggled softly at the reaction of her girlfriend.

"No way! It's Natsuki you're talking about." Akane said, standing and knocking down the glass of water. Everyone drop their jaw, shocked at what had they figured out.

"I'm going to the restroom to change my clothes." The raven beauty broke the silence.

"Ara!, want me to help you, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked teasingly.

"I can manage by myself." Replied by the younger girl then headed to the restroom. The latter just smirked from the reaction she earned from Natsuki.

"Was it her?" Akane asked, still standing.

"Hmm…it's a secret." Shizuru replied and winked at the standing girl

"Was it really Natsuki you're talking about, Fujino-san?" Aoi asked with a pleading look.

The idol look back at Aoi seriously. Everyone gulped, waiting for the impending answer of Shizuru. They leaned in closer to her, then she suddenly said in her teasing voice…..

"It's a big SEC-CRET!" the idol giggled again as she saw the frustrated looks on their faces.

--

-After lunch break they went back to the tennis court. Everyone was pestering Natsuki about her and Shizuru but she just ignore her friends. For the idol, she went back to her place, sitting comfortably on a bench, still her baseball cap intact at her head.

-

"It's none of you're business, so back off." She barked at everyone.

"It's definitely Natsuki; she has a short temper, no doubt about that." Mikoto claimed, pointing at the ace player.

"Will you just cut it out already?" she said, pissed off by her team mates for bugging her about the 'lover' of the idol.

"Hey everyone! Come here just a sec." Chie said, motioning her team mates to get closer to her. Everyone gathered around her except Natsuki.

"Listen to this; if that short tempered friend of ours will react if we called her 'cute puppy', then it's definitely her." Chie said in a low voice so that the pissed off girl would not hear of their plan.

"Yes, yes! That's right!" everyone agreed at the wicked plan of short black haired girl.

-On the other hand, Natsuki was scowling and eyeing her team mates. She knows that they were planning something, something against her, she thought.

-After they agree to the plan in provoking Natsuki of admitting that she's the lover of Shizuru was talking about, they all turned and look at the raven beauty. An evil grin form at the corner of their lips which made the latter shiver.

"They all look creepy." She muttered to herself, shaking her head to brush off the feeling of impending death she felt right now.

As they begin for another round of practiced, Chie as the head of their wicked plan was the one to try or more likely execute their plan first.

-

"Hey! Cute puppy, can you please fetch the ball for me?" Chie said nervously, afraid that the ace player would bite her head off for calling her cute puppy.

-As for the one being called the cute puppy, she was about to yell at Chie but then realized something….

"Yeah…yeah..whatever." the blue haired girl said, struggling not to let her anger surface because that would mean……she lost!

-Chie shrugs her shoulder, indicating to the others that her tactics didn't work. The next one to try was Aoi.

"Hey cute puppy! You haven't returned my DVD yet, the 'AIRBUD'" Aoi said, she too was nervous in calling her cute puppy, afraid in experiencing the wrath of Natsuki.

–airbud was the title of a movie where the protagonists was a dog together with it's puppies-

"I'll return it to you tomorrow then…." The latter replied, trying to control herself, trying to be calm.

-Aoi was somewhat relief that the short tempered girl didn't burst out or yelling at her or worse beating her into a pulp for making fun of her.

Then it's Akane's turn……she's trembling a little. She doesn't like the idea at all, realizing the angry face of the ice princess made all the hairs on her back stood. So, she decided a safe approach…..

"You know Natsuki, Harry misses you." Akane said, preparing herself to dash off any minute if the raven haired girl would go berserk. Natsuki was about to burst, all the things they're saying already got in to her nerves…..

'What the….how would she knows that a puppy would miss her. It's not a talking puppy, you know- her thoughts-

-But then again……she paused, thinking things over again, her team mates making fun of her, a puppy, she thought again. She contains a smirk, thinking that their attempts in provoking her was all in vain, were futile. She mentally congratulates herself for a job well done.

"I see! I'll visit him one of these days if I'm not busy." She replied, grinning at Akane for she was too happy that their plan failed.

-Harry was Akane's puppy. Natsuki really likes him, well…all of the puppies, it's her weakness…..the others tried their luck too but to no avail, it was all to useless as the raven haired girl ignores them.

--

-Their practiced ended with her team mates being down for not able to obtain their goal or their plan was not great as they've thought.

"Good job Kuga Natsuki" she said to herself, grinning like her cousin.

-As they were going to separate, already saying their goodbyes, a girl was walking, passing by, carrying a puppy. Shizuru saw the girl and walks toward her and everyone followed the idol.

"Ara, what a cute puppy you have there." The idol said as she cuddled the puppy.

"Oh cute!" the others beamed too

"Natsuki, look at the puppy, so cute." Shizuru showed the puppy to the younger girl. The latter smiled, she is really fond of puppies, and she cannot resist them so Natsuki gets the puppy from the idol and cuddled it.

Everyone look at her and suddenly they said in chorus……

"Oh, two cute puppies together".

Then without thinking, she yelled at them…

"I'm not a cute puppy".

Then she realized, she just gave in….loosing to the game started by Chie. Earning a wide grin from each of her team mates while Shizuru just giggled at her.

-Crap! I'm so stupid to fall from that…..gah! I guess I'm the cute puppy of Shizuru from now on--she thought.

* * *

-dot-, -dot-, epistaxis...in layman's term...'nosebleed'

review...review...it will make author genki...!!

wah! stupid schedule...


	9. Totally not NAO!

i dont own mai-hime...if i would, tsk! other authors will surely kill me!

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

**CHAPTER IX: Totally not NAO!**

--

-4 days had passed so quickly that Natsuki didn't noticed until her team mates talked about the tournament that would take place tomorrow. It was going to be held in one of the illustrious place here in Naha. One that will completely pack with people in no time due to the competition that would take place.

-Though the awaited match will be tomorrow, dread feeling looming over her entire body, here she was, killing herself in practicing with her team mates… but this time no idol was cheering for her.

--

_Flashback early in the morning……_

--

-The household of Kuga's residence been livelier since the tawny haired idol had unexpectedly invited herself to stay with them…..more teases here and there…..the poor puppy was…hmm so poor due to some mischief of her beloved cousin, of course with the side dish Mai but more importantly….because of Fujino. The girlfriends were so much comfortable with each other now, used to each others presence but a simple of affection would make the raven haired girl blushing……..still coping up in actions like this, actions such as kisses and light touches. It's just days had passed but they were already into each other……wouldn't we take this relationship slow first--Natsuki ponders.

"Why is my Natsuki leaving me behind today?" Shizuru asked

"Don't you like me being there?" she continued, pouting her lips to emphasize that she really wants to go with her girlfriend.

-

-The athlete was preparing her things, already in her tennis attire, her back facing the idol.

-

"That's not it….." she trailed off, facing her girlfriend.

"Then what?" the idol still pouting which made Natsuki smile. She thought how cute Shizuru was.

"It's my last day of practice, tomorrow's the big day…..so." she trailed off again, rubbing her cheek cutely.

"So? Is my Natsuki hiding something from me?"

-

-She walks towards the athlete and look at her emerald orbs seriously. This made Natsuki feel edgy.

-

"Ano….no particular reason Shizuru, it's just that, I want my last practice to be perfect with no distractions at all." She explained sheepishly that it turned out not quite right.

"Ikezu! I'm not distracting Natsuki while she's practicing. I've been a good girl, just sitting in the bench, watching how gracefully she play." The idol said, her voice like a child complaining to her mother.

-

-This statement made the younger girl flushed…..and quickly replied.

-

"Your not distracting me…..I just can't concentrate well… if you're there" she looked away from the idol as her cheeks becomes redder.

"…..with those brutes also there, looking at you as if they're planning something-" she continued but didn't finished her sentence as she was enveloped in Shizuru's strong but gentle arms.

"Hmm….Natsuki's shampoo was so intoxicating." The idol teased as she picked some raven locks near her nose, smelling them in a sensual way that made Natsuki's heart beats faster.

"Shizuru……"

-

-The athlete relaxed and hugged her girlfriend back. It'd feel awkward but this feeling made her happy, so comfortable that made her think of just bringing the idol with her.

-

"Natsuki….." she murmured as she snuggles in Natsuki's neck, giving light kisses at the sensitive skin of her girlfriend.

-The raven haired girl tightened her hold as Shizuru pecking at her neck. It was still early in the morning and they were already making out in her garage. And believe it or not, even though how the idol was a teaser, nothing happened between them. They respect each other too much but of course they still do this and that……but not that much.

"Ahem! Ahem!"

-The couple looked at the source of voice…..lately Nao and Mai would catch them in situations like this. Shizuru would act like nothing happened at all and would just give her so innocent smile while Natsuki …..Well, we know how the poor puppy would react. She would bark at them, pretending that she was angry while blushing furiously. And of course, it would make Nao's day complete, laughing her head off and the unending teasing game followed suit.

"I say, I caught you again."

'CLICK'

"And this time with evidence in hand." She said slyly, smiling evilly at the pair as she waved her camera phone, showing the captured photo of the two hugging intimately.

"NAO! Why you….." Natsuki yelled as she detached herself from her girlfriend, walking towards the red head.

"Yes, yes, I know, that's my beautiful name." she winked at the athlete and quickly dashed off inside the house.

-

-The raven haired was about to chased her evil cousin when same strong and gentle arms stops her from doing so. She felt Shizuru's front pressed against her back while her hands rested in Natsuki's flat-toned abdomen. This made her shiver and sends some tingling sensation all over her body.

-

"Natsuki……." The idol's voice muffled a little.

"Hmm……?"

'This feeling again, feels so great…..I'll never get tired of this--running in her mind'

"You're going to be late……"

-This snapped out the younger girl in her la la la land.

"Gah! That idiot Tate would kill me now for sure."

-The idol released her and she faces the most beautiful woman she'd ever known once again. Their eyes met, the brunette tilting her head at the right side, giving her famous smile ever but not the fake ones she used from the others. Not from Natsuki, not at all. The athlete smiled back and they just stared at each other…….

-

-From inside the house, Mai was running to catch up Natsuki before she leaves. She forgot something and the mother like woman wants to hand that certain object to the master.

"Natsu-…" she called while running but Nao grabbed her and covered her mouth too suddenly that made her squeaked.

-Mai removes Nao's hand from her mouth and looked at her with confused eyes.

"What are you doing Nao-chan?!" she asked while wiping her mouth.

"Shh…..keep your voice down."

"What are you say-"

"Ah, I see…." she finishes all too knowingly seeing the devilish expression in the younger girl's face.

-Nao using her index finger pointed outside, and Mai understands what the red head meant to convey. It's her way of saying not to disturb her beloved cousin flirting with her girlfriend…….she's too cool to admit she's a good person after all.

"Why, I never believed you let Natsuki off the hook right now?" Mai asked, looking at the couple outside who's enchanted with each other.

"What?! I'm not letting her off the hook as you say, I just want that mutt to have a quality time with Fujino." She said, raising her eyebrow at Mai's comment.

"Yah right! But I want to give this to master, she left it in the dining room." Showing Natsuki's phone.

"Tsk! Let them be…..just put the stupid phone back in mutt's room. Geez Mai, you don't have a romantic sense at all, you'll just ruined the mood." She replied all to knowing…..

'What the heck did I just said…..it was like I'm saying I'm a romantic person….-Nao's thoughts.

-Mai looked at her with mouth slightly hang open. This irritated the red head a little, so using her index finger again; she lifted the busty girl's jaw to close its mouth.

"Smells like a rotten egg." She said jokingly at Mai who quickly smell her own breath.

"It's not……mou, Nao-chan….."

--

"Is Natsuki going to stare at me the whole day?" the idol asked, teasing the poor puppy.

-As a reflex, Natsuki blushed and looked away.

"Baka! Who would do such thing?!" she replied.

"I'm going now." she continued, walking to her car, hiding her blushing face from the idol.

"Ku-ga Na-tsu-ki….." Shizuru called in a strict voice and to accentuate her bossy tone she put her arms in her waist, her eyebrow raised.

-The athlete looks back before she could open her door car. She saw the serious face of her girlfriend looking at her……she feel silent for a moment, thinking why Shizuru was acting…….acting that made her scared a little.

"Yes?" she asked nervously

"Come back here." The still strict voice of the tawny haired woman.

-Natsuki scampered back though she can't meet the idol's ruby orbs.

"Natsuki forgot something important." She stated, her strict voice gone which made the younger girl feel at ease again. It was like escaping death.

-The raven haired pondered what the thing she forgot was. Surely, Mai did put all her tennis stuffs in her duffle bag. She was really thinking hard that she didn't noticed she made some funny expressions…….Shizuru smiled, thinking how cute and adorable her girlfriend is.

"Ah, my cellpho-"

-That's it……the idol thought Natsuki is too cute that she cannot hold herself anymore so she silenced her with a kiss. It was not long neither a short kiss but definitely a mind blowing one.

"This is…..what you….forgot, Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru said in a husky voice as she was kissing her girlfriend.

-They pulled away, both flushing……neither of them said anything. The idol rested her head in Natsuki's shoulder, her breath uneven.

"Shizuru…….I'm not go-going to forget something i-important like this again." she muster to admit shyly.

"Hmm….that's good then."

-She looked at her better half whose still flushing; she smiled and gives Natsuki a quick peck at the lips.

"Go now before my Natsuki's going to be really late." She said, turning Natsuki towards her car and lightly pushing her.

_-End of flashback-_

--

-The sweating Natsuki blushed upon remembering the scene early this morning…..too good to be true. Her life is perfect, and she has a perfect girlfriend. She smiled at the thought……

"Why are you smiling like that, Natsuki?" the feral girl asked.

-The raven beauty was startled; she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not noticed Mikoto at her side.

"Huh?! I'm not smiling….." she denied even if she was already caught smiling.

"Leave the in love girl Mikoto…." Teased Chie behind them.

"I'm not in love……would you just leave me alone?" The ice princess snarled at her two team mates. -Inlove? maybe i am after all-she thought

"Alrigh! I'll stop now."

"So, Natsuki….ready for the big day tomorrow?" Aoi asked who was walking towards them.

"Ah…" was her short reply.

"Nervous?" Akane asked.

"A little but it's the day I've been waiting……and I can't wait." She stated, smiling at them.

-Natsuki's team mates noticed that their ace player had changed. Changed in a good way. She's been socializing more now, not like before. All the more, you can see her smiling and not frowning as always nor scowling at them.

"If you're that excited for tomorrow, why don't you get yourself on court right now and start practicing again." Tate said energetically.

"Tsk! Of course……"

-He didn't reprimanded Natsuki for being late this morning which to the raven haired's delight. After receiving a whole bunch of nagging from Mai for being strict at Natsuki…..he was holding himself from doing so again…..he loves the busty woman so much he would do anything for her.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan.

--

-Reito was sitting in his swivel chair inside his office. Pondering about what happened days ago. Haruka, barging in his office, demanding answers with regards to his fiancée. Whereabouts the idol, where is she, and what happened? He found out that the idol was missing and that Shizuru's friends still doesn't know about his sin. That very day, he hired a detective to find where the idol was hiding. And this day, he received his reports.

-The handsome man still thinking if he would go after her and asked her forgiveness or just let her be for a while. He loves Shizuru but the thing he did to her was unforgivable.

-Shaking his head and dropping the file on his desk...he muttered- "I will wait for your return Shizuru."

--

Fujino's Mansion….

-Ayase was watching a show in the television in their living room when Haruka and Yukino emerged from the entrance door.

"It really pisses me off, that bastard." Haruka cursed as she slumped at the couch beside the younger Fujino.

"Haruka-chan……" Yukino settled herself gracefully at the opposite couch.

-Haruka waved a hand to dismiss whatever Yukino was going to tell her.

"Yukino…saved it. Just let me be for a while. I'm too tired to discuss anything with regards to that running away bubuzuke onna.

-Ayase turned off the television and gives her attention fully to the women who just arrived.

"How is going with the press? Are they still questioning about the sudden disappearance of Shizu-nee?" Aya asked, calm and collected as expected for a Fujino but inside, it was eating her, she was really worried about her sister.

-

"I told them for the nth time that she was in Kyoto, visiting your sick grandmother." Yukino replied, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I see…..I'm gland that oba-sama was not the type of person to watch a television." The younger Fujino sighed.

"Aya-chan, I'm sorry for using your grandmother as an alibi for Shizuru-san's-"

"We don't have a choice…..it's better than telling the press the truth." The blonde cut the manager off.

"Because if we did, they'd just spread bad rumors about that bubuzuke onna's disappearance." She continued.

"I know that Haruka-chan…..but the thing worries me much was that, Reito-san…."

"I know something bad happen between them, that sly bastard, he was just playing his cards right that's why we can't corner him." She aguishly said, biting her knuckles to prevent herself from bursting out of frustrations.

"I'm also worried because anytime, otou-sama and oka-sama would be returning from their business trip from China. And I don't know how to tell them that Shizu-nee was missing." Aya said, leaning backwards and looking to her cell phone, wishing that the older Fujino would call her.

"That's another thing…..God, I would strangle to death that bubuzuke onna when she returns." Haruka said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Haruka-chan……"

* * *

Kuga's Abode…..

--

-Shizuru was still in dazed; smiling sweetly; she was thinking that she and Natsuki are like a newly wed couple. Her, as the wife, sending off her husband to his work while she would do the house chores and prepare the meals before her loved one comes back. But Natsuki was not a guy; she's like me, a woman, a delicate one, so I should take care of her- her thoughts.

-She walks inside the house to be only greeted by Nao blocking her path.

"Yuuki-san…..good day to you." She smiled at the red haired.

"Fujino……" she said, not greeting the idol nor returning the smile.

"Yuuki-san, is there someth-"

"We need to talk…." She abruptly interrupted Shizuru.

"Of course if that's what Yuuki-san wants. What is it about?" she asked.

-

-Shizuru noticed that Nao was not in her playful mode right now. It was like a different person at all. It was like, it wasn't Nao. This one was a serious type, her emerald orbs like Natsuki's was blazing. It dawned to the idol that the woman in front of her wants something from her……

"I think it's better if we talk outside, in the garden maybe. Out from Mai's prying out." Nao said, walking past at Shizuru.

-The idol nodded and followed the younger woman. Their walk towards the garden was silent and when they arrived they sat at the opposite chairs, facing each other with serious expression in their faces.

"So, what is-"

"It's about Natsuki." Nao cut her off again.

"You know Yuuki-san, it's rude to interrupt when someone was talking." Shizuru said without blinking….

"But since it's about Natsuki….it okay." She continued and smiled.

"Tsk! You sure have a soft spot when it comes to that mutt." Nao chuckled.

"Before you start, I want you to know that I know your little dark secret." Shizuru said.

-The idol mused upon seeing the somewhat shocked expression of the younger woman.

"Little dark secret huh?! I guess so, but I never expected you would figured that out to soon." The red head folded her arms.

-Glad that the idol was not angry about deceiving her.

"It's quite obvious since the day I arrived here."

"So, what made you continue to act like you never knew?"

"Natsuki….she was so kind and gentle that time." Shizuru said in a soft voice, averting her gaze to the lilacs that were dancing when the wind blows.

"Have you watched the news about you? It says about Fujino Shizuru went to visit her sick grandmother in Kyoto." Nao grins at the idol.

"But I heard some side comments or rather rumors that….you run away due to some certain reasons….." she continued, getting serious at the moment.

"I know for the fact that you have a fiancé, I'm not like that idiotic cousin of mine who doesn't have time to watch some news……" the red haired unfolded her arms but crosses her leg.

"It's so unlikely for a big star like you to come and meet your so called girlfriend in the internet so suddenly…unless something happened." Nao was tapping her fingers to the table that separated her from the idol.

"So, I want to make things clear Fujino. I don't want to see Natsuki being aloof again, withdrawn and not socializing to anyone. Stop using her to forget your own problem whatever it was……." The once playful Nao stated in a calm but piercing tone.

-Shizuru was unfazed to Nao's accusations to her. She just listens to her, her crimson eyes meeting the emerald ones. True! She was guilty about it, for using Natsuki; it was unintended though she would never admit it because if she would, Nao would practically throw her off the house that very moment.

"Yuuki-san, I admit something happened that's why I'm here and to correct you…. I had a fiancé." The brunette woman said, emphasizing the word had.

"Had?"

"Yes, 'had'. I shouldn't tell you this but to ease your mind, I will." She paused.

"Reito, my fiancé, I caught him with other girl. But as you said, using Natsuki to forget him……." She paused again.

"….that I cannot do. I like her very much. And I don't want to see her hurt too." She finishes, her eyes gazing softly, trying to convince Nao it was the truth.

-The younger girl smirked upon hearing what the idol had said…..

"See? You're telling me you're not using mutt to forget your asshole fiancé but that's what you're doing right now, Fujino." Replied Nao a little loud, surprising herself for bursting.

"I like Natsuki very much, Yuuki-san. I hope you understand that." Shizuru retorted in a calm way, yelling at the younger girl would not resolve anything thus making the situation worse-she thought.

"You like her but for sure you still love that ex-fiancé of yours." Nao said, standing up. Her emerald eyes are in enraged.

"You said it yourself, Yuuki-san. My 'ex-fiance'. Yes! I still harbor some feelings to him but it's not the same as before. I'm breaking off our engagement." The brunette woman replied, still in a calm way.

"But breaking off your engagement with him doesn't mean your going to be with Natsuki. You're a famous star, an idol, how would your parents, friends and fans would react if they'd know your having an affair with another woman?" the red head stop for a moment to inhale some oxygen.

"Can't you see Fujino? It's not that easy even you say that you like her. And I hate to say this…… but she's falling for you." Nao admitted dejectedly as she wiltedly sank back in her chair, looking up at the sky.

-Silence. It was silence that enveloped them. Silence that keeps growing which irritates Nao. She was about to leave the idol when she spoke……

"Yuuki-san, I assure you that my feelings toward Natsuki are true. I really like her very much. Could you please…trust me?"

-It's so not like her to beg to anyone, since it's for Natsuki, she would do it. Her crimson orbs say it too.

"Letting you stay here, does that not enough telling you that we trust you?" her emerald orbs look at Shizuru.

"Thank you for the trust….I will tell Natsuki about this, of course after the match."

-

-This saddened the idol, thinking she would tell Natsuki everything. What if her raven beauty would not understand her; drove her away or worse hates her. The idol looked at her hands in her lap, it's sweating a little……………..she heard a rustle but did not look up, she thought that the younger woman left her to contemplate but……she heard a soft laugh.

"Cheer up, Fujino. I'm not gonna break you and mutt off. I'm just concerned about that pup's well-being. But don't tell her that, okay." Nao said, smirking at the idol.

-Shizuru upon hearing the soft laugh snapped her head towards the person laughing. The serious Nao was gone; it was replaced by the playful Nao again. It relieved her somehow and smiled when she heard what the younger woman said to her.

"Thank you, Yuuki-san." She smiled, the unnerving feeling she felt had slowly fade.

"Don't get cheesy on me, Fujino. Save it for mutt, okay?" Nao said, smiling widely.

"I'm getting hungry for all that crap I started….common let's eat." Standing, she motioned to the older woman to do so.

"That's a good idea……" the idol stood but then…..

"Ara….Yuuki-san, I'm thinking about giving Natsuki a gift. As her cousin, what do you think the best gift for her?" the idol asked, tilting her head at the side as if thinking something.

-Nao, her back already facing the idol turned abruptly to face her. Her eyes glistening, a grin slowly forming at the corner of her lips.

"Of course, a gift." Nao laughs evilly, remembering something important.

-The idol looked at the red haired confusingly. Somewhat it occurred to her that Natsuki's cousin has a mental defect.

"That mutt really needs one, a gift. You should give it after the match so it would be her consolation prize when she looses the match." Nao said, and then again she laughs.

"My Natsuki won't loose the match. I'm one-hundred percent sure." The idol shot back at the laughing Nao.

"Whatever! Let's eat later, let's go to the mall now and get the perfect gift for that mutt." She said, not laughing anymore but then the thought of getting the certain gift for her cousin made her laugh again.

--

* * *

-

-It was already afternoon, the sun was setting, cold wind brushing her skin while her raven locks was swaying, some covering her beautiful face.

"Kuga, head straight home, relax and take a long rest. I don't want you collapsing in your big day." Tate stated, he's been saying same sentence since the practiced ended hour ago.

"Yes, father. I will do so." Natsuki replied, rolling her eyes. The others snorted at the athletes sarcastically response.

"This not just apply to Kuga but to all of you, especially you, Harada." The blonde playing coach pointed at the tall woman with glasses.

-Aoi giggled as well as Akane while the feral cat-girl just listens attentively at the conversation.

"I'll go ahead now….." Natsuki said, walking off towards her car, waving at her team mates.

"Don't worry about Natsuki, coach; she would surely go home directly. Eager to see her lovely Shizuru." Kazuya said, noticing Tate still looking at the retreating back of his ace player.

"I heard that, Kazuya……." The raven heard shouted before slipping inside her sports car……..

--

"I'm home." the master shouted as she arrived.

-Natsuki looked around, the kitchen, living room, the lounge room on second floor and to 'their room' but no sign of her lovely idol.

"Shizuru……."

- She called, her heart beating faster. Thoughts running in her mind, bad thoughts like the idol returning to Tokyo, leaving her behind.

-She dropped her duffel bag making a bluuuggg noise at the entire silent house.

"Shizuru……." She said the name of her girlfriend in a low voice.

"Natsuki…….welcome home." Shizuru said, startling the raven beauty and engulfing the young Kuga in a tight embraced.

"SHIZURU……" she said, faking an irritated voice for startling her. All the bad thoughts fly away in an instant she felt her girlfriend hugged her at the back.

-Facing the older woman, she gave her a smile which was gladly return.

"Where were you?" Natsuki asked worriedly which the idol noticed immediately.

"Oi, mutt. Your girlfriend and I including Mai, we were just playing around at the garden, so stop worrying already!." Nao interrupted before the idol.

-Kuga blushed upon hearing her cousin's remark.

"Baka! I'm not that worr-"

-Natsuki stops talking when she heard something.

"You heard that?" she asked, looking at Mai who just entered the house from the back door.

"Hear what, Natsuki?" the idol asked innocently.

"A bark, I heard barking of a dog…..no, a puppy." Natsuki said, started to walk towards the backdoor of the house.

-Nao looked at Mai as if conveying a message to her.

"Ah, Natsuki…..i know your hungry that's why I already prepared your most favorite food in the world." Mai exaggerate a little, trying to shift her master's attention.

"Right, Shizuru-san?" she added, asking a support from the idol.

"Mai-san's right, Natsuki. Let's go to the dining room now and I'll feed you." The idol winked at the younger girl which made the latter's cheeks colored.

"But, but, Shizuru….." She protested but…..

"Natsuki doesn't want to be feed by me?" the idol asked, pouting at the raven beauty.

"No, that's not what I mean….."

"So, let's go to the dining room now" said the idol with finality as she dragged her girlfriend off towards the said area of the house.

-As the area was clear, safe from Natsuki, Mai and Nao let out a relieved sigh.

"Let's not ruined the surprised for that mutt, okay?" Nao said, chuckling at Mai. Putting her hands in her hips while looking at the couple, shaking her head and then smiled at the sight, evil thoughts running in her mind as she decided to make fun of her cousin again….

tsuzuku?!

* * *

hmmm...


	10. Surprises! Surprises?

**disclaimer still stands.**...i dont own mai hime...or else other authors will really kill me.

**reviewerskye - **hey, i updated, ,means only one thing, ne?haha

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

By: atrox909

**CHAPTER X: Surprises!! Surprises??**

-Kuga Natsuki was now on the stance at the other side of the court waiting for her opponent to serve. Her raven tresses dangling stylishly at her back, sweat forming in her forehead while some slowly tingling downwards at her temple. She brushed it off, wiping the sweat using the wrist band in her left hand. Gripping now tightly at her racket, shifting her weight on her right and left foot.

-Her unknown opponent tosses the ball to the air and hit it hard. It went at the far right with Natsuki running lightning-fast to reach the ball. She thought it's impossible for her to reach the ball but fortunately she made it. Hitting it back as hard as she could, returning it swirling at her opponent and the poor ball immediately went to the other side of the court. It shocked the other woman as she thought that the raven beauty could not get her super best serve that beat almost all of the players in her district. She thought she had Natsuki there for a moment but it was a big mistake as another score added to the ice princess.

"Wow! Another shout from the fans as Kuga Natsuki again managed to score at this last set." The first commentator said.

"We can't help it, she's a beauty after all." The second commentator joked.

"I agree but this is a crucial point right now, a mistake would take you all the way down." the first commentator replied as he watched the two athletes running around to chase the ball, hitting it with all their might.

"Could Matsutaka Mariko defend her title again this year or would the new comer beauty steal it from her?" the second commentator asked to no one.

"Let's see about that because any moment now we will know who would be the victorious of this battle." The other one replied, smiling as he observed that the two women were giving their best, not giving up.

"Oh, what an incredible shot there from Matsutaka. She really gave Kuga a hard time in that one." The second commentator blurted out as the defending champion made the raven beauty ate dust.

-

-Natsuki wipes the sweat in her forehead again. It was her who will serve the ball now. She takes her time, breathing some fresh air and made some small jumps to relax herself. Tapping the tip of her shoes at the orange-like ground as she readied herself for another clashing of strengths with her opponent.

-She never thought how tough her opponent would be. She admitted she hurt her ankle a little at the last return of the ball which she didn't manage to reach.

'I would steal the title from you, I'm sorry but Shizuru was watching' – her thoughts

--

-It was the last set and the game almost reached its end. Both athletes were panting; gasping for air but their eyes says they'll never give up unless one decided to give in and let the other win. Impossible.

"Natsuki….." the idol said, clutching Mai's hand out of nervousness.

"Shizuru-san, it's alright. Natsuki would win." Mai replied with soothing voice.

-Another roar from the audience can be heard. Tate suddenly stood up, shouting something that the brunette woman can't comprehend as she stood up herself. Nao stood up as well the team mates of Natsuki. At the court, she saw her girlfriend at her knees, kneeling. Her racket lay a meter away from her. While Matsutaka standing proudly at the other side of the court, waiting for the raven beauty to stand up and resume their game which coming to an end.

"Natsuki" the idol shouted, grasping Mai's hand a bit tighter now which made the orange head winced.

-Natsuki looked at Shizuru as she heard the melodious voice of her girlfriend. She saw the idol's face full of concerned.

"Mutt, stand up and move your butt now." Nao suddenly shouted which made the nearby audience look at her.

-Natsuki averted her emerald orbs to meet the other emerald ones. She smirked at Nao. She stood up, picks her racket up and positioned herself again……but before she gave her attention fully to her opponent, she glanced at Shizuru who was still standing. She smiled at her lovely idol and the act was returned immediately. As for the elegant Fujino, seeing her angel smiled put her heart at ease. Loosening the iron grasped she had in Mai's hand, to the busty woman's delight.

"Fujino, sit down now will you?" Nao asked, tapping the soft chair as she grins at the idol.

"Of course, Yuuki-san."

--

"That was one of a heck shot. Glad Kuga manage to stand up again, we don't want to spoil the match or the audience, right? The commentator commentated.

"Hell yes! It's about to end now." the second one agreed.

-The athletes started the game again. It was now or never. Giving all the best they can, air escaping their lungs as they pump up chasing the ball, returning it ferociously to give one another a hard time catching the sly ball…………………..then.

-It was like time stood still as Matsutaka made the biggest mistake in her life, in her tennis career, as she hit the ball at the wrong angle as it valley towards Natsuki, giving the raven beauty enough time to ready herself to smash the ball downwards….. Jumping as high as she could, waiting for the right timing as she hit the ball so strong it was all to impossible for her opponent to reach………

-Everyone roared, standing up from their seats, balloons was falling from different directions. Natsuki was confused for a moment so she looked at Matsutaka. She saw her dropping her racket and went to the other side of the court, shaking her head as she approached the raven beauty with a heavy heart, trying to be a good sport at it. It just dawned to her that she already won the matched when her opponent offered her hand for a handshake. Natsuki looked at the hand offered and received it, smiling at her.

"You're good." Natsuki muttered as they shake hands.

"But you were better." Matsutaka replied, smiling at the new champion.

-When the still panting athlete faces the crowd, everyone was clapping. She saw her friends running towards her and she smiled at them.

"I told you, Natsuki will win." Mai said as she runs toward her master.

"What?! You're not going there to congratulate your girlfriend?" Nao asked teasingly at the idol.

"Who said I won't? Let's go, Yuuiki-san." The brunette woman smiled.

-Shizuru saw Natsuki smiling while talking to her team mates. She also saw Tate ruffled Natsuki's head like a child which the latter passed it, just for today. Chie who was holding her camera phone, taking pictures of the still sweating ace player, Mai who gaves her master a big hug. She smiled at the sight while approaching them but………….her smiled vanishes and stop walking as a certain man hugged her beloved girlfriend from her back. Nao on the other hand made a halt as seeing what Shizuru saw.

"Congratulations, Kuga." The man said who's hugging Natsuki.

-For a moment, the ace player thought she would flip down the intruder who crosses the border line she drawn for those people who are not allowed to hug her. But when she heard the voice, she quickly removed herself from the hug and faces him. She was greeted by a warm smile from…..

"Takeda…….." the raven haired said, stunned to see the person she least expected to greet her.

"Good to see you again, Kuga. You looked great out there." Takeda praised the new champion.

-For a second, Natsuki should be blushing right now for the comment, but she didn't which she find amusing. She was happy to see him again, search for the old feeling she have for the guy but it was gone. She smiled, knowingly what's the reason or who. Shizuru!

"Thank you…." She replied, smiling at the man before her.

-Before the spiky boy could speak again, Tate interrupted them by greeting him, Kazuya did too. And seconds passed, Natsuki was snatched away by the local reporters to interview her.

"Oi, Fujino!" Nao said, getting the attention of the idol.

"Yes? What is it Yuuki-san?" Shizuru asked, still standing and looking at the man who hugged her girlfriend a while ago.

"Are you just going to stand there the whole afternoon or go there and claim your girlfriend?" the red head asked, challenging the idol.

-She felt a sudden uneasiness inside her. She doesn't understand, it started when that man suddenly appeared, hugging her Natsuki. Her heart is in turmoil right now, confused as to what that little thing that tingles her heart. Pain. Not good.

'Why I'm feeling this right now?' she asked herself.

"Who is that man, Yuuki-san?" she found her voice and asked the younger woman beside her.

"Masashi Takeda, all I know is that, he's crazy about your girlfriend." Nao stated, smirking at the idol as she noticed the bad aura emitting from her.

"Jealous are we?" Nao continued as she left the idol and walks towards her cousin who just waving goodbye to the reporters.

--

-Shizuru looked at Nao. Indeed. What she felt right now was jealousy. She doesn't want that man, named Takeda go near her Natsuki. She's mine-she thought. She remains standing to where Nao left her, just watching the cousins hug.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki called as she runs towards her lovely idol smiling.

"Natsuki……congratulations." Shizuru said softly as she face to face with her raven beauty, giving her most sweetest smile as she hugs her girlfriend which made the latter flushed at the uncalled show of affection.

"Ah….." the younger woman replied, pulling the idol closer to her.

* * *

--

-It was one of the elegant establishments in Naha that Mai chooses to celebrate with whether her master looses or win the match. The atmosphere was great, everyone was happy and enjoying the meal except for someone. Natsuki was seated between Takeda and her girlfriend Shizuru. Oblivious to the ace player who was enjoying the meal, the brunette was keeping her demeanor calm, collected and cool as always even if her head was nagging to strangle the man beside Natsuki. Takeda, the time they arrived to the said place was very gentle man, taking care of things the raven beauty wants who supposed to be Shizuru's job. Everyone noticed that the idol was very silent. She was not teasing Natsuki as used to be. She would just talk when someone asked her a question or her girlfriend say something to her. It just occurred to Mai and the others what's the meaning behind the idol's being silent.

"Kuga, how about this? Try this one." Takeda put the unknown food to Natsuki's plate.

-Everyone who was happily eating and chatting was silently observing the trio.

"Natsuki's not eating foods like that if not with mayonnaise." Shizuru commented without looking at Takeda as she put a certain food in her mouth using a fork with poise.

-The spiky boy looked at the elegant woman sitting beside Natsuki. They were introduced a while ago before coming here. He never expected that he would meet the most famous personality in Japan, all the more he never expected the idol would hate him in no particular reason at all as he thought.

-Upon hearing what the idol had said, Takeda started to get the food he put in Natsuki's plate.

"……..It's alright, Takeda. Just leave it there; I think it's good to try other foods besides with mayo." Natsuki interjected, rescuing the poor boy from embarrassing himself for doing such thing.

'Why is Natsuki letting that boy flirts with her in front of me?-she asked herself.

-The idol felt the uneasiness feeling again but it's more intense now compared before. It's like an arrow was penetrating her heart. She ignored it and continued to eat. As they keep on devouring the food, a group of people with violins started to play a tune, a soft melodic tune.

"Oh wow! I never thought this is part of the service here." Mai said beamingly, wiping her mouth.

"Want to dance?" her blonde boyfriend asked which made the feral-cat girl stood in her chair.

"Hmp! Mai's not dancing to anyone." Mikoto said in a commanding tone to their playing coach which surprises the latter.

-Mai giggled at the outburst of the young girl.

"Mikoto….." she called the younger girl and smiled with her.

"Mai…." Mikoto looked at the busty woman.

"Wanna dance with me?" Mai asked, standing.

"What? Hey, how about me?" Tate asked, frowning at her girlfriend.

"Well, this is one of your punishments for scolding Natsuki." She replied, winking at her master as she grabs Mikoto's hand.

-Everyone giggled while Tate shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Kuga how's your foot?" Takeda asked after swallowing a mouthful of food.

-Shizuru was just listening to their conversation while Nao was still observing the trio. She saw that the idol was like a volcano right now, a dormant turn to an active one, ready to spit out its lava towards Takeda.

"It's fine, I just twisted my ankle a little but it doesn't hurt at all."

"So, does that mean you would not refuse if I ask you to dance?" the spiky haired boy asked, rubbing the back of his head.

'Dance with my Natsuki?-the idol yelled at her mind'

-That question made the idol stop whatever she was doing. Then she continued to eat again, waiting for the worse to come. Hiding her intent to kill the man beside her Natsuki, she grasped the fork tightly.

"Well, but just a bit okay?"

-The raven beauty agreed, thinking it would do no harm dancing with her old friend as she thought. But she's wrong since her lovely girlfriend drop the food she was about to eat hearing her answer to the question. The brunette woman was glad that Natsuki didn't noticed it but when she looked up, she saw the emerald orbs of Nao looking directly at her crimson ones. As the two started dancing at the dance floor, Shizuru put down her utensils.

"If I was a guy, I would ask you to dance with me." Nao said, making the idol look at her again.

"How sweet of you, Yuuki-san but I'm fine." the older woman replied, faking a smile to hide the anger building up inside her.

"Suit yourself then." The red haired replied, smirking.

-The idol looked at the pair who were slowly dancing, her heart aches at the sight. Seeing her beloved dancing to the guy, wishing it was her who was holding and dancing with the raven beauty. She shifted her gazed at the purse in her lap, rummaging inside and bringing out her phone.

* * *

--

-Ayase looked up at the sky as she exited from a certain building. Smile creeps in her face remembering the text message she received from her friend. Looking at the cell phone at her hand it begun ringing……..she quickly answered the call as it shows in the caller ID who was calling.

"Haruka-san……any news?" she asked, not even greeting the older woman.

"Calm down little Fujino, your sister called a while ago. She said she's going back here in Tokyo tomorrow."

-Aya sense that the woman on the other line was grinning. Happy to know that her beloved older sister was alright. She let out a sigh; it was like a big stick stuck in heart was just pulled out.

"That's another good news. Thanks God, Shizu-nee was alright." She replied.

"Another good news huh? Well, I'm just glad that bubuzuke onna finally come out of her shell and when she goes back here, I'm gonna crack that shell of hers."

"Well, never mind that. And Haruka-san……thank you." The younger Fujino said.

"Sure."

-This day was great, Ayase thought. Never been great.

* * *

--

-Meanwhile…….the celebrating group decided to end the day to let the new champion tennis player have a rest. Everyone dissipated one by one but not before congratulating Natsuki again. Now, standing in the parking lot were Nao, Shizuru, Natsuki and Takeda who won't let the day end yet since he wants to spend more time with the raven beauty. Mai? She went with her boyfriend for a date with Mikoto trailing them behind.

"I'll get the car." Nao stated, walking towards their car not waiting for anyone to reply.

"So, Kuga…..can I-"

"Natsuki's tired, let her rest. I don't want Natsuki overslept and miss our flight tomorrow." The idol cut Takeda off before he could invite himself to Kuga's house or invite her girlfriend on a date or something.

-Natsuki, sensing the hostility of Shizuru towards the poor guy…..

"She's right, Takeda. We can't miss our flight tomorrow; I'm meeting my mom and dad there." She lied; their flight would be on the afternoon scheduled by the idol herself because she knows that Natsuki would surely oversleep.

"In Tokyo?" he asked

"Yes, in Tokyo." The idol answered for her girlfriend. '_Away from you_'-she wants to add but decided to keep it for herself.

"How about you, Takeda? When are you going back to Canada?" Natsuki asked, making the atmosphere cool.

"Well, I was thinking about spending a day or two here but since you're going to Tokyo, I'll probably be going back to Canada tomorrow as well." He replied, smiling sadly at his beloved woman.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shizuru said, faking a smile to Takeda.

-Natsuki too gives him a sad smile but not a fake one like her girlfriend.

"So, see you again, Takeda?" the raven beauty asked.

"Well, I can't help it. See you again, Kuga."

-Takeda smiled and was about to give Natsuki a peck on her cheek but Shizuru was quick enough to pull her girlfriend away from the spiky haired boy. Takeda was flabbergasted at what had the idol did. He was about to say something but stop himself as he saw the sophisticated woman encircling her arms in Natsuki's waist and resting her chin at the raven beauty's shoulder. Natsuki who was in Shizuru's arm, facing Takeda in an unreadable expression remain speechless.

"I think letting my Natsuki dance with you is enough already." Shizuru stated in a cold tone. Her crimson eyes glistening dangerously.

"You're Natsuki?" he asked, waking up from his stunned state a while ago.

"Yes. My Natsuki." The idol answered simply not letting go of her girlfriend who remains silent the whole time.

"Kuga-"

-The three heard honking of a horn from the red sports car owned by no other than the ice princess herself. This get the attention of the trio and Shizuru letting Natsuki go as she opened the door car at the backseat.

"Natsuki….." she called her girlfriend.

"Ah…." Natsuki replied, finally finding her voice.

"I had fun, Takeda…..and thank you for visiting me." she apologetically smiled at the poor boy before easing herself inside the car.

-Shizuru looked at Takeda, bowed at him before going inside the car. She felt sorry to him for a moment but thinking about the situation, there's no way she would give up Natsuki…………………..

-The ride towards the mansion was silent. It was a deafening silent that Nao decided to turn on the stereo and sing along with the music.

* * *

--

**Kuga's mansion….**

-Once they entered the immense house, Natsuki let herself drop at the couch in the living room, dropping her duffel bag but putting her beloved trophy at the nearby table. Looking at her prize position and earning such title made her smile but remembering Shizuru's action a while ago made her look around to find no idol at all.

"Shizuru?" she called.

"Oi, mutt. Stop yelling, you're girlfriend just fetching something, so relax." Nao said, walking towards her room.

"I'm taking a shower, I smell awful. I suggest you should take one too." She teased before slipping inside her room while laughing at her own remarks.

"Baka!"

-Natsuki thinks that she would take that suggestion after all as she felt sticky a little. But before that, where is that Shizuru……..

"Shizuru….." she called again, standing up to look for her girlfriend.

-Her feet brought her to the back door that leads to the garden. There, she saw her goddess-like loved one, playing with a puppy. A puppy?-she thought

-Upon taking a closer look, Natsuki thought that the puppy looks familiar…..upon realizing, her heart leapt out of joy as she recognized her beloved…..

-

"DURAN….." she shouted, running towards the idol that was cuddling the puppy.

"Duran?" the idol asked, her eyebrows rose.

"Yes! My puppy, Duran. How did you manage to buy him?" Natsuki asked excitedly like a child as she tried to get the puppy from the idol but the brunette woman back away.

-The raven beauty pouted, resembling like a cute puppy. Begging to let her cuddle the pup.

"Who says he's Natsuki's puppy? And I bought this one for me, and its name is Kiyohime." The idol teased, bringing the pup closer to her, away from her girlfriend.

"Shizuru….." Natsuki begged, reaching for the cute pup again.

-The idol thought how adorable Natsuki was. Her face, so cute, so irresistible. Shizuru decided then to give the puppy to her girlfriend so that she can hug her instead. The puppy-lover then smiled from ear to ear when Shizuru finally let her cuddle the puppy.

"Shizuru, thank you. This is the best gift ever, more important than that trophy of mine." Natsuki said as she kissed the pups head.

"More important than me?" the idol asked as she played with the puppy.

"Of-of course not." she said, stuttering.

"Duran's important to me but yo-your more im-important." Natsuki admitted shyly, her cheeks tinted slowly with a red hue.

"Ookini Natsuki." The idol replied and without warning, gives the younger woman a hot kiss.

-The raven beauty did not anticipate this one but willingly kisses back her lovely idol… Shizuru who wants to deepen the kissed snaked her arms around Natsuki's neck. Right there, the puppy was compressed a little between their bodies that's why Duran let out a small cry……The two pulled away, looking down at the crash puppy that was looking up at them. Both giggled as they totally forgot about the poor Duran.

"tsuzuku"...

* * *

**critics out there, time to voice out your thoughts...domo!**


	11. What the! That darn woman!

**disclaimer still stands.**...i dont own mai hime...or else other authors will really kill me.

minna...thanks for the reviews!

oh, tsuzuku means to be continued...right?!

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

By: atrox909

**CHAPTER XI: What the?! That darn woman!**

-The night before their departure, the couple was in their room. Natsuki, playing with her child in the bed as she claimed Duran to be while Shizuru sitting in a chair, her back on the latter's computer.

"Natsuki, ikezu!... Natsuki's been ignoring me since I gave Duran." The idol whined cutely at the raven beauty that was still playing with the pup.

-Guiltily, Natsuki looked up at her girlfriend, giving her most puppyish smile, holding Duran up so that it could face the idol thus showing the dog's name tag in the process.

"Shizuru, I'm not ignoring you. I'm just too happy right now to finally have this child." The puppy lover put Duran at her lap and still petting her child.

"You mean, 'our child', Natsuki?" the idol asked teasingly, smiling as she got what she wants, which is making her beloved girlfriend blush.

"Baka!

"By the way, where did Natsuki got that lovely name tag of our child?" she asked, pointing at the shinning thing in Duran's neck.

-It was like the alarm button of Natsuki was triggered. She couldn't simply tell her girlfriend that it was given to her by Takeda. That would surely ruin the good mood. But….she doesn't like lying to her lovely idol, so……

Gulping, she slowly opened her mouth-"This was a gift given to me from a friend." The ice princess started, not revealing yet.

"From a friend?" one of the idol's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, from a friend." Natsuki replied quickly which made the older woman suspect something.

"From whom?" Shizuru asked, not letting the subject drop.

-Natsuki felt she was cornered by a dozens of hungry lions. Shizuru's crimson eyes were looking at her, waiting for her answer. She sweat dropped at the thought……..

"It's a gift from Takeda, so how did you manage to buy Duran?" Natsuki said too fast, adding the question to divert the brunette woman's attention.

-Hearing the man's name she dislikes, Shizuru's eye twitched a little. Thinking about it, she hasn't confronted her girlfriend about that certain guy. As for the younger woman, she was waiting for something………she knows that Shizuru doesn't like Takeda for some reasons. Dense Kuga.

"Speaking of Takeda…….." Shizuru stated her voice change a little, not charming as before Takeda's name was mention.

"What about him?" Natsuki asked nervously, though she was not showing it.

"He's acting around Natsuki so familiar, and I don't like it." The idol replied sternly.

"Ano……er….well, that is…because were good friends. Yes, that's it." The raven beauty answered poorly.

"…..I really like Natsuki and I'm serious about it." The idol said, flushing a little.

'Ara, I said it. It's the first time I said I like her. I like her or love her?'- her thoughts.

-If Shizuru was flushing a little, Natsuki was blushing furiously. Hearing those words from her girlfriend for the first time made her mind rocketed in the sky.

"I want Natsuki….only for me." the idol continued, her face becoming flushed even more as she stared softly at the younger girl.

"Shizuru….." Natsuki muttered, letting go of the puppy as she made her way towards the idol.

-The athlete kneeled in front of the older woman, looking up at her and putting her hands on Shizuru's lap which made the latter's cheeks redder.

"Natsuki….."

-The idol cups Natsuki's face with her both hands while looking at her emerald orbs intently. Slowly, the raven haired inching closely towards her girlfriend, wanting to capture the luscious lips before her.

"Shizuru…."

-Their lips touch again for nth time who knows. It was just a slight brushing of their lips at first, pulling away to look at each others face. Again, the soft touches of their connected lips brought pleasure to them.

"Shizuru…….I love you."

-Natsuki confessed her true feelings then kissed the stunned idol. I love you; those three words that Shizuru didn't expected to hear from Natsuki that moment. She's happy to know that the younger woman loves her but at the same time worried, for she doesn't still know if she just like the raven beauty or really loves her.

They pulled away again-"Natsuki…I-I" the idol stuttered for the first time.

"Sshh…you don't have to answer right now"

-Natsuki went back to the bed, fetching Duran and petting its head. She looked at the idol who was looking at her, her eyes full of concerned as if asking for forgiveness. It hurt her, pain struck in her heart, her idol, her girlfriend may not feel the same as she felt for her……she pattered out those thoughts and thinks it doesn't matter as long as her goddess is with her.

"Shizuru….s-stop looking at me like that, I'll wait whatever your answer is." she smiled at the idol, her face flushing still.

"Natsuki….I never thought you would feel that way towards me."

"I never thought too." Her smile not leaving her face as she continued to look at the beautiful face of her girlfriend. Awkward.

"But Natsuki…..I have something to tell you about-" the idol started, her face form a forlorn expression. This is it, she thought. Natsuki would hate her now, the I love you may suddenly change to I hate you now, any minute. She looked at her lap, suddenly finding it interesting as she started to collect all the courage she needed to tell all the truth about her.

"I know. I'm not that damn idiot like Nao thought. That's why I'll wait for you. I just feel that I should tell you that though I felt betrayed somehow." Natsuki said, assuming what the older woman was going to tell her.

-Shizuru's head snapped up, looking at the younger woman, her crimson eyes went wide a little. She never expected it turned out this way, so simple but Natsuki's last statement hit her hard. She felt guilty again, she felt as if she was taking advantage to the kindness and love the raven beauty was showing to her. This isn't right; she should have hate me-she thought.

"Shizuru….." Natsuki called her as she remained silent.

"Natsuki……."

"Ookini Natsuki." the Kyoto-ben raced woman smiled, a single tear slowly fell from her eyes but she wipes it quickly so that her girlfriend would not noticed. She smiled. She thought how pure and innocent the woman before her. If it's somebody else, maybe it ordered Duran to eat her alive for doing such unfathomable act.

-The raven beauty failed to see the teary eyes of the idol for she was too busy petting her child. She looked at the idol, smiled at her as she started another topic. The heavy air inside the room and the growing awkwardness made it difficult for them to interact the way they used to be.

"So, tell me. How did you manage to buy Duran?" Natsuki asked the question that's been bothering her.

-Shizuru's smile widen upon remembering the incident that took placed at the mall yesterday. She just can't believe that Nao made her do that, well, if it's for her beloved ice princess, then why not.

"Ara….does Natsuki really wants to know?" the idol asked, her teasing voice back.

"Of course! I've been practically begging to that sale's lady but it didn't work." She replied, pouting cutely at her girlfriend while hugging the puppy.

"If Natsuki is that curious to know, then Natsuki have to do something for me in exchange." Her eyes glistening in a seductive way while crossing her right leg over her left, showing her pink underwear to the now blushing girl.

"SHIZURU!"

--

* * *

--

-Reito was standing at the veranda of his 3 storey house, his left hand holding a glass of champagne while his right was inside his pocket, looking at the vastly sky that filled with stars. He was thinking about his lovely fiancée, how to win her back somehow. He knows that the older Fujino would be coming back tomorrow.

"Shizuru…..I would do anything so that you can forgive me." he sigh, looking at the half filled glass.

-Assessing what he done, that very night he committed the sin he wished he never did, he sighed then again. It was just too late, too little too late to regret and made amends about it…….He gripped the glass in his hand as if by doing so it would made him felt better.

* * *

--

-By the time, the idol was now browsing Natsuki's computer. Looking at her old photos save in her filed documents when an idea invaded her mind, she smiled wickedly.

"Natsuki, what was the ID or codename you were using in the chat room?" Shizuru asked Natsuki who was lying at the bed, Duran at her stomach.

-The younger girl bolted up, making the poor puppy stumbled at the nearby pillow.

"Huh?! Ah, well…."

-The idol turned her head to look at the stuttering girl.

"Well? What is it Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, keeping herself not to giggle.

'Damn Nao! what did mumbo jumbo codename did you used in that chatroom?' she asked herself, making some adorable facial expressions again.

"I think its wolfie918." she mumbles as she looks to her girlfriend.

'Where did that come from?'- the puppy lover asked herself.

"Ara, wolfie918, I thought it was Duran that you used, I wonder." The idol mused, looking at the disturbed but super cute expression of her raven beauty.

"Ah yes! That's right. It's Duran." Natsuki agreed sheepishly, picking up her puppy.

"Ara ara….but I think it was bluewolf after all, not Duran as I remembered." The brunette woman replied, putting her index finger under her chin, unable to keep herself from giggling.

-Natsuki laugh awkwardly, she doesn't know that the idol was making fun of her, making her do some delectable expressions that the older woman loves the most.

Rubbing her check cutely-"Well, its bluewolf, I think."

"Hmm….was it wolfie918….nope, its Duran….or was it bluewolf?" Shizuru asked, fully turning to face her girlfriend.

"Shizuru….I, well-"

"Natsuki is so cute." Shizuru said, giggling again.

"Baka!" she yelled, flushing at the comment by her girlfriend.

"Natsuki, I know. You don't have to lie to me." the idol let out a soft laugh making the girl sitting at the bed open her jaw slightly.

-Duran, seeing her master fell silent started to lick her fingers that made her flinched from the sudden sticky feeling. Shizuru then again let out a soft laugh and turning her back to start looking at Natsuki's pictures. The younger girl decided to sit beside her girlfriend, dragging another chair, sitting on it while Duran in her lap.

"So, your not mad at me?" the raven beauty carefully asked.

"Ara, what would Natsuki do if I were?" the idol looked at Natsuki who's looking at Duran instead at her.

"Shizuru….I was-"

-Natsuki was silenced by Shizuru's lips pressing against hers when she faced the idol. It was a quick kiss that made the younger girl jump a bit in surprise.

"It's okay Natsuki. I'm glad you did." the brunette woman said, giving her sweetest smile reserve only for her beloved girlfriend as she peck at the raven beauty's lips again.

-Shizuru turning her attention to Natsuki's computer, she started to look at the pictures again. The picture shows Nao and Natsuki when they were little as well as Mai. The idol keeps looking at the pictures until a distinct one caught her attention. It was Natsuki with a brunette woman hugging the raven beauty behind. She was looking at the picture intently.

"That was taken last year in France. That woman was Viola, I meet her there while watching a tennis match between Sharapova and Henin-Hardenne." Natsuki said, answering Shizuru's thoughts.

"I see, she's quite lovely, isn't she?" Shizuru asked, still looking at the picture.

"Well, yeah…..but you're lovelier than her." Natsuki said, not looking at the idol thus not seeing the troubled look on Shizuru's face.

"Ara…Natsuki's praising me." She teased the younger woman to hide something she didn't want her girlfriend to notice.

"Gah! When will you get tired of teasing me, you woman?" she asked smiling at Shizuru.

"But I love teasing Natsuki. She's too cute." Shizuru replied while tapping the nose of the younger girl playfully.

"Tsk! Whatever, I'm tired….let's go to bed Shizuru."

-Standing and putting Duran on his small cradle at the corner of her room, she then climbed at their bed.

"Ara, my Natsuki so eager to get me-"

"Baka! That's not what I mean….." Natsuki butt in before the idol could finish the sentence that would make the puppy lover blush.

"Alright, if Natsuki says so." The idol replied as she settled herself beside the already lying girl at the bed.

-Shizuru thought everything was on her side, why is it that when things was going smoothly, someone or something would come in her way. She was confused over some small trivial things, things that she couldn't just brush off. She looked at the raven beauty, her eyes close. Shuffling closely to the body beside her, she decided to cuddle with Natsuki again like the previous nights they had.

--

--

-It was 15 minutes before 11 in the morning when Natsuki woke up. Her phone was destroying the stillness that envelops her room. Duran was now occupying the space emptied by her girlfriend………..she got up grumpily and answer her phone.

"What?!" she snarled at the other line of the phone.

"Ah…Kuga, yo!"

-It was Takeda.

"Takeda….what's up?" she asked, calming herself.

"You're in Tokyo already?" Takeda asked, thinking that the raven haired beauty had already made its way in Tokyo.

"No, not yet. We rescheduled our flight this afternoon." Natsuki lied, rubbing her eyes.

"Huh?! But I saw Fujino-san 3 hours ago."

-That's all that Natsuki heard as she cut off the line, looking around to see anything that belongs to Shizuru. She looked inside in their walk in closet they shared but saw nothing that owned by the idol. When she was about to run outside in her room, her eyes caught a small paper near the mirror in the table. She walks slowly towards it, guessing it was a letter from her girlfriend, she picks it up. The small paper was folded and her name was written on it. She unfolded it, seeing how good the penmanship of her girlfriend, she stared with awe. The letter goes like this:

Kannin na Natsuki, I have to take care of something. I know this is so sudden and would ruin our plans but please do understand. Take care.

Shizuru

-Natsuki crumpled the paper. She doesn't understand why Shizuru left her without giving any reasons. But it will make no difference since she would not allow the idol go without her. Tossing the crumpled paper in the trashcan as she lift Duran who was licking her foot while wagging its tail happily.

"Not now Duran, I've got to go to Tokyo right now and get Shizuru back." She said with certainty as she put the puppy down.

-Getting her already packed bags last night while harshly walking outside her room, she found Mai and Nao was having their 'brunch' –short for breakfast and lunch-. Both looked at Natsuki.

"Oi mutt, leaving already? I thought your-"

"Zip it, Nao. Gah! Pack your bags because we're dragging that stupid woman back here. And you-" pointing at Mai who was looking confusingly at her master.

"Yes, Natsuki?" she asked, putting the food down, back to her plate

"Take care of my Duran while I'm not here. And Nao, pack your things already." She forcedly said to her cousin who was still eating.

"Tsk, Fine!" Nao stood up and went to her room quickly realizing how serious the situation for Natsuki.

"Natsuki…."

-The busty woman stood up, walk towards her master and putting her hands on Natsuki's shoulders.

"Bring her back as soon as you can, okay." Mai smiled.

"I will, that darn woman leaving me behind." Natsuki smiled too though pain can be hinted in her voice.

"Alright, off we go to Tokyo." Nao called in a sing song voice.

"Take care, both of you." Mai said to the cousins before exiting the Kuga's mansion.

-Using her sports car going to the airport as fast as she could, stepping at the gas and maneuver the wheel like a professional racer, not caring if a traffic enforcer would catch them for exceeding the limits on how fast a driver can go, they arrived at the airport safely in no time with Nao trailing behind her as she composed herself from the superific ride she had in her entire life…….

"Two first class tickets bound to Tokyo." Natsuki said immediately to the woman.

-For the unknown woman, lucky to meet her idol for she had watched Natsuki's match yesterday, smiled sweetly at the tennis player who had become famous without her knowing, such a dense girl.

"Here you go, Kuga-san." The woman handed the ticket to Natsuki who quickly walk off towards her plane, not giving the poor woman a chance to ask for her autograph or something.

"Kuga!"

-Natsuki turned to look at the despicable person who called her name. She doesn't like delays right now; she just wants to be with Shizuru immediately.

"Takeda…." She muttered, she stops walking to acknowledge the person.

"Kuga, I'm a bit worried you hang-up with me a while ago." The man said carefully, seeing the somewhat annoyed expression of the beauty in front of her.

"Sorry, not now Takeda….my plane's flying soon." She bowed and resumed walking towards her designated area.

"Was it something about Fujino-san?"

-This made the athlete stopped at her tracts and turned to face Takeda once again.

"Yes, it has something to do with Shizuru." She sighs.

"Ano….Takeda" she looked at the spiky haired man seriously.

"I really want to spend time with you but you see…..I just want to be with my most important person right now…..and that is Shizuru." She continued as she started to walk again, leaving Takeda with his heart crashed in front of him by her beloved person.

"Ouch! That hurts…really hurts" Nao commented but received no reply from her cousin. So, she tried a different approach to make her cousin talk something……..

"Tokyo, Tokyo, party, party…." Nao chanted happily but deep inside her, once she face to face with Fujino again, she will give her a long lecture.

-Natsuki looked at her cousin sharply as she heard what Nao was saying, then…

"I mean….Fujino, Fujino, our top priority." The red haired girl said, smiling at her cousin who totally ignored her.

"That darn woman…." Natsuki said as she handed her ticket to the man before entering to the gate, to her plane bound to Tokyo, towards Shizuru.

"tsuzuku!...

* * *

review?!


	12. Good or Bad Reunion?

**disclaimer still stands.**...i dont own mai hime...or else other authors will really kill me.

EH?! i actually updated...it surprised me! haha

anway...enjoy?!

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

**By: atrox909**

**CHAPTER XII: Good or Bad Reunion?**

-Shizuru walks charmingly as usual, her luggage trailing behind her, dragging along the poor suitcase that field her belongings. She was in Narita Airport; despite the big shades she was wearing to conceal her identity, somehow as she thought, people were staring at her and five paparazzi started to flash their cameras in her face. Asking her questions about her grandmother's health and others that related to her showbiz career; being raced as elegant and polite as ever, she gave them her mastered faked smile, answered their questions and excused herself. And as we know how annoying and insatiable the paparazzi were, they followed the idol until she reached the door exit. Shizuru looked back to see no paparazzi following her, that's odd as she thought. When she's about to call a cab…….

-

"Shizuru……."

-Someone she knows called her, voice familiar, one that she doesn't want to see the very moment. She turned to acknowledge the person who called her. Her heart beats faster for some known reasons…….anger.

"Shizuru, I'll take you home." The man said grabbing the luggage but the idol didn't let go

"I can take care of my own things, Kanzaki-san, now if you will excuse me." the brunette woman replied sharply as she turned to leave her ex-fiancé.

"Shizuru, please…..all I want is to give you a ride, that's all." Reito pleaded but the idol ignored her.

-The paparazzi who were witnessing the scene were silently observing them; it would be the biggest news they would spread about the renowned perfect couple who was arguing right now and they started to flash their cameras again. They thought this would be a big hit, one that could bring a lot of money to their already full pockets.

-Reito followed Shizuru who was waiting for a taxi. The tall man tried again to persuade his beloved.

"Shizuru-hime……." The bachelor used the endearment he used to call the idol, as a return the brunette woman removed her big shades and look at the man who she used to love.

"Kanzaki-san, that very night, you lost the right to call me in that name, so please, just let me be." She said in a cold voice as she put her luggage inside the taxi that stops in front of her.

"Very well, good day to you." She added as she gets inside the cab, leaving the poor guy.

-Reito let out a defeated sigh, looking at the taxi that took her lovely fiancée from him.

"I'm going to win you back, Shizuru-hime." He muttered as he continued to look at the yellow cab that was now out of his sight.

--

Fujino's mansion

-Shizuru felt like a year had passed, she really missed their house, their home. Their home where she grew up with her sister……Carrying her only luggage that weighs no more than 2 kilos, a maid spotted her.

"Shizuru-ojousama……" the maid beamed happily as she gets the luggage from the idol.

"Where's everyone?" she asked as she step inside their enormous house.

"Ayase-ojousama as usual was practicing and be back this afternoon but she said to call her if you arrive, Shizuru-ojousama." The maid explained.

"And otou-sama and oka-sama?" she asked then again as she sat at the couch, while another maid came and put a glass of tea in front of her. She smiled and thinks how thoughtful their maids are.

"Welcome home, Shizuru-ojousama." The other maid said, bowing before leaving the idol.

"They will arrive tomorrow ojousama, as for Yukino-ojousama and Harauka-ojousama, they will be here now any minute." The brunette woman nodded as she takes a sip in her beloved tea.

-

-Upon mentioning the name of her beloved friends, like a summoning spell that was chanted by a mage, Haruka barge in the house followed by the calm Yukino.

"You, bubuzuke onna. How dare you took a vacation on your own without informing us?" the loud blonde yelled at the tea sipping princess.

"Ara, what a warm welcome from Haruka-san." Shizuru replied, ignoring the outburst of her friend.

"Don't play dumb with me, you-"

"Welcome back, Shizuru-san." Yukino intercepted, walking closer at the taller woman, the latter stood up and received the hug from her manager.

"Ookini Yukino-san, and Kannin na for making you worry Haruka-san." The idol said as she steps back from the hug, smiling at her two closest friends.

"Who said I'm worried about you, you bubuzuke onna." Haruka grunted as she folded her arms, pretending she was annoyed at her beautiful charge.

-The maid decided to leave her masters alone to cope up and to discuss the things that bothering them. It's just days had passed but the brunette had missed a lot of her work as an idol. With the case of her uncalled vacation, she told them what happened between her and her fiancé. Her stay in Naha, meeting her beautiful angel but disclosed the fact that she was her girlfriend.

"Tsk! I know that sly bastard was not a goody two shoes at all." Haruka muttered, earning a glare from Yukino.

"What?! Men are all layers." She continued.

"You mean, liars, Haruka-san." The idol corrected.

"That's what I said." The blond quickly replied to make the brunette woman shut up.

"So, you're breaking off your engagement?" Yukino asked looking at Shizuru with full of concern.

-Yukino, thinking about Shizuru and Reito breaking up didn't crossed in her mind, since when she always saw them together; they're like the happiest couple on earth. Flirting and kissing in the public; didn't care about the people around them.

"Of course she will. I'm gonna kick you bubuzuke onna if you will give that sly bastard a chance." the loud mouthed blond snapped. She just can't stand Reito, her friend breaking up with him made her happy somehow.

"Haruka-chan……but, you and Reito-san have been with each other for many years already." Yukino considered.

"But you can't trust that bastard again, Yukino. How can you give him a chance if he cheated on Shizuru?" Haruka said, contradicting her loved one and surprising herself for calling the idol in her name.

"Ara ara……Haruka-san called me in my name, it made me happy." The idol said, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Stupid! I didn't call you in your name, I said bubuzuke onna." She denied, forgetting their discussion for a moment.

-When Yukino was about to brought up the topic again, the younger Fujino barge in the door like Haruka did. Stopping for a moment and launching herself to her sister who was already standing.

"Shizu-nee…..welcome home." She said while still hugging the older Fujino.

"Im home Ayase….." Shizuru replied softly while caressing the younger woman's hair.

-The Fujino's break the hug and smiled to each other. The older one noticed that Ayase was still clad in her practicing attire and her hair was a little messy.

"That was very unlady-like Ayase." Shizuru teased, she hasn't seen her sister barging at the door like that since she had an accident by falling from the stairs when they were little. That made the little Fujino panicked, scared about her older sisters' being.

"Mou, Shizu-nee, just let me be, okay?" she replied as she hug her sister again.

-As a Fujino, it is expected to act with proper etiquette. Of course they know it. Shizuru and Ayase know it wholeheartedly but somehow and sometimes, the younger one, unlike the idol, she has some Haruka-like attitude. She was just concealing it, ashamed to be reprimanded by her role model which is her older sister.

--

-Just as the plane landed at the Narita Airport, the raven beauty quickly claimed their luggage, not stopping, not caring anything at all. Her mind was flooded by her girlfriend, eager to find her and to be with her. Dragging her luggage as the idol did, she called a taxi. Coherent thoughts just rushed back her mind when Nao tapped her shoulder and asked something……

"Oi, mutt! Calm down…..do you even know what the address of Fujino is?"

"Well, er….well." she stammered, unable to come up with a reply from the question asked by her cousin.

"I thought so! How about we check in the hotel where you parents are." Nao suggested, pulling her luggage inside the taxi, the latter did too.

"But we need to find Shizuru….I need to know why she left me." Natsuki reasoned out.

-

'I need to know too'-Nao wants to voice out but decided not so.

-

"I know but we don't know where to find her, so can we just…."

-The two now settled comfortably inside the taxi when Natsuki's phone suddenly buzzed off. She quickly answered it, thinking it was her lovely idol…….

"Mom!" she stridently said.

"Why, are you expecting somebody else to call you?" her mother asked.

"Ah, well…..not exactly…." She lied while puffing out some air to remove some of her hair covering her eyes.

"Natsuki, Mai-chan told me that you were already here in Tokyo." Saeko said, a little excited to see her only daughter.

"Ah, well yes, I am. I brought Nao with me."

"That's good, I miss Nao-chan too, you could have brought Mai-chan with you." Her mother added. She was so happy to be granted with three beautiful girls.

"Er…Mai was taking care of something back home so I didn't brought her with me." she lamely replied, scratching her cheek cutely.

"Well, can't help it then. Go straight here, we already booked you a room though you have to share it with Nao-chan and I'm really anxious to see you."

-

-Sighing, Natsuki motioned Nao to let the cab driver know to take them to the hotel where her parents are. She felt guilty for a moment, forgetting her parents who she hardly sees. Giving in and let her Shizuru problem set aside.

"Yes mom! I'm excited to see you too, we'll be there." She said smiling then cutting off the line.

-Back in Fujino's mansion, the four women were still discussing things. Ayase found out about Reito's cheating, her sister stayed in her friend in Naha but not mentioning her girlfriends' name or worse mentioning she is her girlfriend.

"Okay, let's get things back to normal here. I know the press already knows your back in town, so let's give them a warm greeting, shall we?" Yukino said while pushing some buttons in her organizer, looking to the idol for affirmation.

"That would be great, Yukino-san. And also to clear things between me and Kanzaki-san, if the press will ask about it." The idol replied then looking to her younger sister who was clinging to her arm and smiled warmly at her.

"That bubuzuke onna is not going anywhere little Fujino but I guess it can be hurt to be sure." Haruka said, grinning at Ayase who was comfortably holding her older sister's right arm.

"Now, now Haruka-chan……let them be. So, Shizuru-san, when do you like to have the press conference?" the girl with glasses asked.

"Tomorrow, the sooner the better." She replied while rubbing her sisters' hands in her arm.

"It is settled then."

--

"Natsuki, oh my……. Oh, before I forgot, congratulations honey." Saeko said to her precious daughter as she hugged her tightly.

"Mom! Please, I'm not a child anymore." The raven beauty countered.

-They were in the lobby of the hotel and her mother was babying her which she doesn't like, especially in public places. The older woman turned to Nao and hugs her too, but the latter didn't react like what the ice princess did.

"Nao-chan…..getting prettier huh?" the older Kuga teased the red head who hugs her back.

"Aunt, I'm always pretty." Nao teased back who made Saeko smiled.

"Okay! Let's get you two in the room; I know you're a bit tired from that flight." She said as she patted the backs of the two younger women, urging them to walk.

"Where's dad?" Natsuki asked.

"You know him. He's with his friends"

"You mean, with his business friends." The raven beauty corrected her mother.

"Well, you can say that." Saeko replied, winking at her now frowning daughter.

-The three stop upon reaching the room, Nao who was holding the card key, swiping it, making the door budged and open.

"Rest and after 2 hours meet me at the dining area, were going to have a family bonding." Her mom said, kissing Natsuki's forehead then turned to Nao and did the same.

"So, you girls rest, okay?" Saeko said before leaving the cousins.

--

"Aunt Saeko, sweet and loving as always." Nao muttered after they set their things in order, plunging herself at the sofa.

-For the raven beauty who was silent, lying at the large bed situated at the center of the room, looking at her phone sadly. She's been trying to contact her girlfriend but unfortunately the operator says it is out of reach or the phone was turn off. She sighs, throwing her phone lightly at the other side of the bed.

"I'll wake you up later so stop worrying for a moment." Nao said but received no response.

"Oi, mutt, are you there?" she tried again.

"Yeah, I'll do that." The raven beauty replied, easing herself in a comfortable position.

-It just dawned to her that she really needs a rest, she haven't fully recovered from that exhausting activity she had yesterday, mentally and physically. She heeded that her cousin turn on the television as she started to drift to the la la land, when she suddenly heard Shizuru's name mentioned by a showbiz reporter. She bolted up and run to watch the news……

The report goes like this:

'The famous idol Fujino Shizuru is back in town. And mind you people who are watching right now, according to some of my loyal sources, the idol was spotted in the airport earlier with her fiancé, Kanzaki Reito.'

-Natsuki flinched upon hearing the name, Reito Kanzaki. Even though she hasn't met the guy yet, she already hates him.

'Instead of seeing a happy couple together from days of being apart from each other, my loyal source said that they are somewhat arguing. And the lovely idol had turned down her fiancé's offer when asked to take home and leave the poor dashing Reito-san.

-That certain news made the raven beauty smirk which Nao noticed. This also made her smirked from her cousins reaction.

'This left us, the fans of the perfect couple to form some questions in our simple yet inquiring minds what really is happening between the two famous personalities. So, ease your mind people out there, since our Shizuru-hime called a press conference and tomorrow we will know. Be right back for more showbiz news.

-Natsuki let her body fall into the couch when the news ended. She fell with her head in Nao's lap. Their emerald orbs meet, staring to each other intently. Nao brushed off some of the raven locks that covered Natsuki's eyes and tucked it behind her ears. They continue to gaze to one another until…..

"Oi mutt! Are you just going to stare at me or what?" Nao teased her cousin who was staring at her seriously.

"Maybe!...Tsk! I could melt into those green eyes of yours." She teased back at her cousin with her facial expression still serious.

-It made the red head beauty blush for the first time, it made her astounded, no words came out in her mouth to say something from the remark of her cousin. Seconds pass and Natsuki was still staring at her, and her cheeks become redder. She was confused as to why her dear cousin was flirting with her right now. Then out of the blue, laughter erupted in the room. The raven beauty was laughing, clutching her stomach….

"Your facial expression was priceless Nao." Natsuki continued to laugh, still lying at the couch, and her head in Nao's lap.

"Stupid! I say you got me with that one but I'm glad you could laugh like that." The younger girl replied, still recovering from that embarrassing moment.

"Tsk! I guess I learned something from that woman after all." The ice princess said, not laughing anymore as she changes her position to a sitting one.

"Well, she teases you a lot more than I do." Her blushing subsided now.

"Hell yeah! Guess we'll be busy tomorrow huh?" Natsuki asked, looking at Nao again.

"Of course, by all means." She replied, grinning at the raven beauty.

TBC...

* * *

haha i updated...


	13. shizuru!

**disclaimer still stands.**...i dont own mai hime...or else other authors will really kill me.

maybe i hit my head somewhere because i updated this story!

hahaha been so long...enjoy!

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

**By: atrox909**

**CHAPTER XIII: Shizuru!**

-Flashes there, flashes here…and flashes everywhere. It's all that Shizuru can see; it was like she was blinded with all the flashes of cameras from different directions but all the more she gave them her ever perfect faked smile. This is her world, where she belongs as she thought. The world which she loves the most, the exciting life she had in the showbiz world thus… this one do not involve a certain raven haired girl who she misses a lot already. My Natsuki…………

-She was sitting in front of the table with lots of different microphones from the different TV stations. Yukino was sitting in her left side while Haruka in her right. The blonde was somewhat irritated to all the nonstop flashing of the cameras. The loud mouthed woman was tempted to yell at them to stop the damn thing since it hurting her eyes already but the woman with glasses made her to sit still and shut her mouth.

-It was a very large room they were in right now, but it was packed of hungry reporters who want a scoop of the idol's come back and the nagging situation she had with her fiancé, thus making the room little, a suffocating one.

"Shizuru-san, you were in Kyoto this past few days, right?" one of the reporters asked who was sitting in the second left corner.

"Yes, that is correct." The idol replied, looking at the person who raised the question.

"Fujino-san, correct me if I'm wrong but someone told me that you were in Naha instead in Kyoto." The follow up question by another reporter, one that was sitting in front.

-Shizuru expected this question since she never bothers to put on some disguise during Natsuki's match, which made a lot of audience at first focus their attention to her rather than the match. Oh, not to mention what Nao made her do at the mall.

"Ara, you are indeed correct that I was in Naha. After I visited my oba-sama, I made a side trip to visit some acquaintances there, back when I was still a student." She answered with all of her confidence, such a perfect liar.

-That certain reporter just nodded at the idol then another question brought up. It was like they were in a classroom, Shizuru being the teacher and the reporters as her students. Raising their hands eagerly, wanting to be the one chosen to answer a question or rather ask the question to the teacher.

"Fujino-san, May I asked you a personal question?" it was a guy reporter yet had some feminine appearance which made him look vulnerable.

"Ara, you are already asking a question." the idol teased the reporter which made the latter shrink in his seat. Everyone chortled at the idol's playfulness.

She softly laughs upon seeing the reporter's facial expression-"Go on, what is it?" the idol asked even if she already know what will be the question.

-That certain reporter smiled, he stood up for he was sitting at the last row making it difficult for him to deliver his questions clearly as he thought.

"It regards with Kanzaki-san. I just…no, we just want to know the state of your relationship with him as your fiancé."

-Shizuru looked at the faces of the reporters in her front before answering the question. This is all what they came for, she thought. The cool air inside the room coming from the air condition did a very poor job in easing the atmosphere. They grew silent as they waited for the brunette woman to answer. They were holding their breathe; waiting for the tidal wave to come, one that will surely answers their priority question.

"With regards of my relationship with Kanzaki-san." She started.

-Some of the reporters nodded, some made a hmm tone, others change position in their seats and majority just sit still, waiting for the idol to continue.

"I'm brea-"

"My Shizuru-hime and I are practically doing fine."

-Everyone in the room snapped their head in one direction. Reito emerged from the back, earning all the attentions of the people present at the room at that time. Haruka stood from her chair.

"What the hell are you talking about, you bastard?" the blonde yelled, all eyes on her. She was glaring at Reito while the reporters were shocked at her sudden outburst. Flashes there and here again!

"Haruka-chan….please." standing too, Yukino begged.

-Her mouth opens to say something but the idol beat her in doing so….deciding to let Shizuru handle the situation, she sat back at her chair.

"Ara, ara, what a pleasure to have Kanzaki-san here." She greeted with her faked charming voiced, smiling at her ex-fiancé.

"I'm glad to know that my Shizuru-hime is happy that I'm here." Reito said, walking towards the idol, his smiling face made the assistant manager want to punch him.

-Reito was now standing behind the idol, his hands in her shoulders.

"So, still the perfect couple?" one of the reporters asked.

"Of course we are." The handsome man replied squeezing Shizuru's shoulder.

-As for the idol who was interrupted by Reito in revealing the real state of their relationship stay calm as ever. Flashing her mastered faked smile, in reality she just want to slap him hard on the face, but she can't do that. She's a Fujino, doing so well tainting their good name, so she braced herself not to do unnecessary things.

* * *

--

Meanwhile--outside….. -earlier?!

-Natsuki and Nao were not able to get inside as obviously. And of course, this made the raven beauty fuming and yelled at the security guard, making things worse. To escape the scene, Nao dragged her cousin in a nearby coffee shop and just watch the on going press conference in a rather large flat screen television situated at the center where all the customers can see.

-Natsuki was sitting comfortably while sipping her choco-latte until Reito suddenly appear in the scene, declaring all was good between him and Shizuru. Like the blonde who stood up and yelled, the raven beauty did the same and knocking her drink which spilled in her clothes.

"Darn it." She cursed, picking up a tissue and wiping her soaked clothes.

-The other customers looked at her but their attention goes back to the television, completely ignoring the ice the princess.

"Here, let me." Nao offered while Natsuki sat back again.

"Remind me to kick that bastard's ass when I saw him." The athlete grumbled.

"Yeah and what? Let you get in jail for beating the crap out of that Kanzaki guy?" her cousin replied sarcastically.

"At least I beat him." She retorted back, clenching her fist.

"And you think Fujino will be happy seeing you in jail?"

-Natsuki was silent, she can't think of a reply. True, Shizuru wouldn't like it and worse letting her girlfriend see she's in jail, no way. Nao looked at her watch, it was already 5 in the afternoon and the press conference was still going on. It's been 1 hour and a half since the press-con started and she was getting impatient every minute pass.

"Oi, I guess you better head back in the hotel now." the red head said, earning her cousins attention.

"What?! I can't, I'll wait until that press conference was over and I'll talk to Shizuru, it'll be over now…." she argued.

"You can't, you promised your mom and dad, remember?"

"But…but…this is the only chance I've got to be able to talk to her." she stubbornly reasoned out.

"I know that's why I'm staying here…." Nao replied, patting Natsuki's shoulder.

--

Flashback--earlier!

-After having a family bonding yesterday, here they are, having their breakfast together.

"Still, I'm very proud of you Natsuki." Her father's unending praised knowing that her beloved daughter had won the finals.

"Gah! You've said it like a million times already, so please dad, enough already." The raven beauty complained, a bit embarrass for being praised by her father.

"But I'm really proud of you." Hiroyuki replied.

"There, you said it again." Natsuki pointed out, frowning.

-Nao and Saeko just observed the strong and hard headed members of the Kuga household argue, another way of showing affection or care to each other.

"Say, Natsuki?" her father.

"Yes, dad?"

"I know you don't like this idea at all but I want you and Nao-chan here to have dinner with us this evening." Hiro started, masticating the food slowly and swallowing it.

"I think it's great." Nao nodded.

"But….this one, well…kind of a business thing, Natsuki." Hiro said, looking at his wife for support.

"Were going to have a dinner with your dad's new business partner we met from China. With his family." Saeko stated, looking at her daughter as if asking to understand the situation.

-Natsuki, sensing the discomfort from her parents…though she really doesn't like the idea of involving her in the business world –though she's the only heir of the Kuga- nodded at her parents….

"Yes of course. Nao and I will be there." She smiled, wiping her mouth with the clean small cloth at the table.

-Saeko smiled warmly at her daughter. Knowing how stubborn her only child was, would opposed to any business matters, her she was, her Natsuki, submitting herself to join a business dinner. The older Kuga reached for her daughters hand and squeezed it gently.

End of flashback……..

--

-Natsuki, remembering how she made her parents happy for just agreeing to have a dinner with them, together with the family's business partner made her let out an exasperating sigh. She was torn out between her family and her girlfriend, Shizuru. By that time, the press conference was coming to an end. She was looking at her cousin, begging to let her stay for more minutes but….. she can't disappoint her parents though, her thoughts nagged at her………………. she stood up.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." Nao said, her green orbs assuring Natsuki.

"I trust you, Nao….." she smiled and with heavy footsteps left the vicinity but never failed to gaze at her lovely idol at the television but do failed to hear the most important revelations of her girlfriend.

* * *

--

"We 'were' indeed the perfect couple." The idol said, emphasizing the word.

-This statement washed off the smile in Reito's face.

"As I was saying, I'm going to break off our engagement. Right now, Kanzaki-san was no longer my fiancé." She continued and elegantly removes Reito's hands in her shoulders.

-Haruka smirked triumphantly. The other female reporters gasped, murmurs started as flashes of cameras gone wild. The idol stands up; put distance between her and the speechless Reito, she looked at the reporters and said…..

"That is all and thank you for coming……." She bowed at the reporters and walked off the scene gracefully.

-Reito was left speechless while the reporters tried to ask questions to the idol of what is the reason for it but was totally ignored. Yukino and Haruka do the same………………….

"You were great out there bubuzuke onna." Haruka said happily while the three were heading to the basement where their limo was waiting for them followed by bodyguards.

"Ara ara…first, Haruka-san was worried about me and now praising me?" she teased the blonde.

"I'll let that one passed, just now….." she replied, chin up and grinning a little.

-Yukino smiled at her two friends. It's really rare that the two or rather Haruka didn't start an argument with the idol. Reaching the basement, the door car already opened by the chauffer, smiling at them while the body guards stay close, not wanting to let any paparazzi that manage to follow them to get a shot…..when the idol was about to get inside the car someone….

"Stop right there, Fujino."

-The body guards as a reflex protected the idol, using their bodies as a wall to cover her for any one who wants to take a picture of her or something thus doing so the idol didn't see the intruders face. She proceeded and returns her attention in getting inside the limo but same voice stopped her.

"Fujino!

-This time, one of the body guards walk towards the intruder to shoo her away thus letting the idol have a clear view to her interrupter. Instead of going inside the limo she stepped back and her eyes went wide a little upon seeing the person meters away from her.

"Yuuki-san……" she muttered.

* * *

--

-In the hotel where the Kuga family was currently staying, Natsuki was already in one of her formal dresses. She already informed her parents about Nao's absence due to some personal reasons as she lied, where her parents easily believes in.

-

It was already passed 6 in the evening when they arrived at one of the expensive restaurants in the city. Upon entering, saying they have their reservations, they were ushered to a certain secluded area. From a distant, Natsuki saw a man and a woman, same as her parents age as she thought. And beside them, another woman was sitting and as such they were getting closer, she feels a sense of familiarity. And the time she came face to face with them, she suddenly…….

"Vi-viola?"

-The two women at the opposite side of the table stared at the raven beauty. The person regarded as Viola was shocked upon seeing Natsuki though happiness can be read in her scarlet eyes.

"Natsuki….." the woman replied happily as she stood up and enveloped her in a soft embraced.

-Both parents of the younger women remain silent, observing their daughters. Hiroyuki looked at his business partners, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled, the couple smiled then too.

"I never thought the two of you knew each other." Saeko breaks the silence, smiling at the younger ones.

-Natsuki stepped back and looked at her mother.

"I should've known that it's the Kuga family that were having a dinner with." the person Natsuki regarded.

-The woman returned to her designated seat, her smile never leaving her face. She greeted the older Kuga's while Natsuki remain silent. And the older one's acknowledged each other as a greeting and made themselves comfortable.

"It's nice to see you again, Viola." Natsuki said, finding her voice.

-Again, the two older women from the opposite side look at the raven haired beauty. The younger one stifled a giggle.

"Natsuki, I told you not to call me Viola." Viola said as she looked at her mother.

"Yes, I do agree." Viola's mother agrees, smiling at Natsuki.

"So, how about we get ourselves something to eat?" Hiroyuki asked all attentions to him.

"Ah….very well, but my other daughter is not here yet, do you mind if we wait for her." Shiro asked, smiling apologetically at the Kugas.

"We don't mind, of course." Saeko replied.

"So, Natsuki how are-" the said Viola didn't finished what she's going to say as her sister came into view.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for my tardi-"

-Natsuki suddenly bolted out from her seat and…..

"Shizuru!"

* * *

EHHH?? i dont know what to write next since ive been dormant like ages ago...tehehehehe


	14. It shouldn't be like this!

Firstly.....i dont own mai-hime

Secondly.....belated merry x-mas to you all and happy new year...

And lastly.....onegai minna....read this monogatary,onegaishimasu!

* * *

**"Not You're Typical Idol"**

By: atrox909

**  
CHAPTER XIV: It shouldn't be like this!**

-It was like time stood still. Natsuki remain standing, looking at the surprise idol that was looking back at her. Inside, Shizuru's heart was beating like hell for seeing her girlfriend in a place she thought they could never meet, even a single chance or coincidence. Coincidence! Well, yeah, that how it was right now. Maybe fate or it was destined for them to meet after a very tiring day.

"Shizu-nee…." The youngest Fujino breaks the silence. Standing up and hugging her sister.

"Oka-sama, Otou-sama, we watched the press conference while going here…….are you alright, Shizu-nee?" Ayase asked the idol, her voice full of concern.

-Fujino Shiro stifles a cough to get the attention of her daughters.  
"I think lets just leave that matter for a while….after all, it's a family matter, Ayase?"

"Of course, Otou-sama, I'm sorry for behaving like that." Ayase replied while going back at her chair, the idol doing so, sitting beside her younger sister.

-As for our loving ice princess who was still standing, looking at the beautiful idol….

"Shizuru…"

-The idol looked at her raven haired beauty, smiled at her. It was her true smile for seeing Natsuki again.

"Natsuki, are you a fan of Shizu-nee?" it was the youngest Fujino again.

-Natsuki averted her gaze towards Ayase. Shizuru cringed upon hearing her younger sister called her girlfriend in her first name. She felt something twitched inside her in that sudden moment but faded away as Natsuki's parents said something.

"Natsuki, why don't you sit down for a moment?" her mother said and the young Kuga complied.

"I didn't know you idolized Shiro's eldest daughter that much." Her father teased her.

"Being startruck like that……" he continued and chuckled at his own remarks towards Natsuki.

-If it were in a different situation, Natsuki would probably retorted something to her father for teasing her in front of her most important person…..but she decided to remain silent.

-She didn't reply to her parents; they look at her; they were a bit confused about their daughter's odd behavior. And before the ice princess can formulate her answer she was interrupted by her mother.

"Well, I'm glad to know that our daughters know each other." She said while smiling at the Fujinos.

"I agree….so shall we take our orders now?" Viola replied.

"Of course, that would be great."

-When the Fujino and Kuga family ordered for their meal and the time the food arrived, Natsuki was silent. She was just listening to the conversations of the older ones as taking glances at her girlfriend.

"Natsuki…?" the youngest Fujino regarded the ice princess as she put her right hand over Natsuki's left hand while their parents were having a business talk in their own.

-The raven haired beauty glanced up at Ayase who was holding her hand.

"What is it, Viola?" she asked smiling.

-Ayase returned the smile rendered to her. She was happy to see her long time friend……… while Shizuru…hmmm…well the idol's alert system goes off as she saw the linked hands of her sister and her girlfriend. She was looking intently at the raven haired to get her attention, to let her know that she doesn't like the idea of her sister holding her hand.

"I told you not to call me Viola, Natsuki…or have you forgotten my name?" Ayase asked, squeezing the hand she was holding.

-Natsuki flinched a little but smiled at the youngest Fujino. "Of course not…. I- I just thought Viola would suit you more."

"Hear that Shizu-nee? My ice princess thought Viola suits me more." Ayase said, still not letting go of Natsuki's hand.

"Your ice princess?" the idol asked smiling but it sent chills all over the raven haired beauty seeing the not so friendly look her girlfriend giving her.

-Natsuki, sensing the impending trouble ahead excuses herself to go to the restroom. She was glad that no one was there except her. She looked at her reflection, emerald orbs was staring back at her. She sighed and hung her head low…..

"Why is it become so complicated……?" she asked no one, punching the hard tiled sink.

"What's complicated Natsuki?"

-Natsuki spun quickly only to be greeted by soft lips pressed against hers. She was momentarily unable to comprehend what's happening that she just let the person in front of her kissed her.

"Sorry, I- I didn't mean to do it…"

-Just as quickly the person pops up behind her and kissed her, same as quickly she vanished at Natsuki's sight.

"What just had happened?" she asked herself, touching her lips. Staring at the empty space where the person had disappeared into.

"All I can say is that, this is the most comfortable business deal and dinner I had. And it's also my great pleasure to be partners with you, Shiro."

-Hiroyuki smiled, extending his arms to shake hands of his new partner who returned the gesture which is a common motion for friends and acquaintances for parting.

"The pleasure is mine as well. Having a Kuga as my business partner would bring me as much as success in the business world." Shiro replied, smiling at the Kugas.

-As the males in the group having a good conversation before they call it a night; the females were doing the same except for their daughters who were just listening to them.

"Again, I apologized if my eldest daughter was late in this very special dinner." Viola said, bowing slightly.

"It's no big deal, Viola. You're daughter is quite a very busy woman in such age." Saeko regarded as she looked at Shizuru who smiled at her.  
"Well, ladies, I hate to say this but I guess its time for us to leave and take our rest."

"Of course, so shall we, everyone?"…………..

The next morning………….

"YOU DID WHAT???" A very loud voice can be heard all over the room.

"I did nothing." She sighed. Closing her eyes and looking at the piercing emerald orbs before her.

"But you let that chance slipped your hand, you stupid pup." Nao said in a somewhat angry but concerned voice.

"I know. It's just that………." Natsuki trailed off, looking away at her cousin.

"What? The moment you set foot in this place, all you care about is to find your girlfriend but the moment you already cornered her, you backed away?" The red haired woman sat at the small table in front of Natsuki.

"Nao, something happened last night and because of that……. I was" she looked at her cousin before continuing.

"I- I kissed someone else, other than Shizuru."

-Nao was silent at the revelation of Natsuki. Thinking that her cousin is capable of cheating at the famous idol didn't cross her mind until now…

"You kissed someone else than that Fujino…..you stupid mutt!" The red haired reply, her voice inching a little while smacking her cousin at the arm.

"Ouch! That hurts, you don't have to hit me that hard you know? And besides, she's the one who kissed me." Natsuki replied, tending at her arm.

"But you could have prevented it if you like"

"But I didn't see it coming and I was not expecting she would kissed me…….after all, she's Shizuru's younger sister, Viola." The distressed athlete explained, earning yet again a smacked from Nao at the same spot.

"Hey! That's twice already!"

-Her whining was ignored by the red haired.

"Viola….tsk! I know there's resemblance of the two of them but I didn't expect they were sisters."

"That's why I was so…… I just don't know what to do. I can't talk to Shizuru if our parents are there; especially Viola…Ayase who I think harbors such feelings towards me."

"Nao, tell me. What should I do?"

---  
At the Fujino mansion, the family was having a great meal. The family was complete, sharing a breakfast for the first time since their parents were out for a family business trip.

"As the matter at hand, I will talk to Reito about this. What you did is your decision which I respect but inform us first before doing such act, Shizuru." Shiro said, looking at his older daughter.

"I apologized for that otou-sama, such a haste decision like that I put our family in such certain circumstances." The idol said in her most apologetic voice.

"Shizuru dear, you don't have to apologize. If Reito is that kind of man, I shouldn't have betrothed you to him." Viola touched her hand, smiling sadly at Shizuru.

"Oka-sama is right, Shizu-nee." Ayase added, smiling.

"Very well, since it's already done I guess I have to take care of it. Reito will lose the chance of being the President in our company. I can't trust a man who treats my daughter like that." Shiro also smiled which eases Shizuru.

"If we lost something, we also gained a new one. Too bad, the Kuga's has a daughter instead of a son; I could have engaged one of you to her." their father chuckled at his own remarks.

"Well, I don't mind otou-sama, if it's Natsuki." Ayase replied without looking at her father while sipping her tea. Viola and Shizuru's eyes widen in surprised at the sudden statement of the youngest Fujino.

"Are you serious, Aya?" the idol asked, looking at the crimson eyes of her younger sister.

-Ayase stifled a laugh at the seriousness of her older sister. She also looked at her parents before responding.

"Well, I've known Natsuki for a very long time already and if it's her, I totally don't mind at all."

-Her parents remain silent, taken aback at what their daughter has said. It was a joke after all and no one thinks someone will take it seriously and besides Japan already accepted such kind of marriages (according to author's fic)

"I'll think about it, Ayase, but I don't know Hiroyuki would allow her only daughter to be engage in another woman." Shiro said but already thinking of discussing such topic to his business partner.

"Otou-sama is right, besides Nat- I mean, Kuga-san maybe wouldn't like the idea of being engage so suddenly." Shizuru added, her mind was in a panic mode but remain a gallant composure. Thinking her girlfriend being engaged with her sister brought some very uncomfortable feeling to her.

"I know because Natsuki is a stubborn person. If she doesn't like it you cannot force her to do it that is why I'm going to talk to her." Ayase smiled, remembering the soft lips of the raven haired beauty.

-If the youngest Fujino was happy for the turn out of events, it's contrary in the idol's case. She loves her sister but she also loves Natsuki. Wait! Do I love Natsuki? Am I in love with her? Her own questions blow her mind out. She was still confused with her own feelings towards her girlfriend.

"Shizu-nee?"

-Shizuru was jolted out from her train of thought. She looked at her sister.

"What is it, Aya?"

"I'm planning to meet up with Natsuki, would you accompany me? With you around maybe she would forgive me." she asked pleadingly while whispering the last words she said.

"I guess I can manage." The idol replied, giving one of her fake smile to her sister for the first time.

---  
-Hours passed and Natsuki and Nao were sitting at one of the tables situated in the corner of a known hotel in the city, waiting for the Fujino sisters. Thinking about it, facing her girlfriend again and Ayase made her cringed. It was the most dreaded sensation she ever felt in her entire life. How can she face them when she's very confused at the moment? Confused? Nope, she felt she betrayed Shizuru for letting Viola er, Ayase kissed her. She sighed.

"Oi, mutt, relax! It's not like you're going to be executed or something." Nao joked, looking at the anxious face of her cousin.

"That was an understatement Nao because I felt I was in the death row already." The raven-haired beauty replied, rubbing both her palms that were sweating.

"Just relax so you could think coherently or are you telling me that you're questioning your feelings towards Shizuru?" The red asked, testing Natsuki, whether she's in her right self today.

"I love Shizuru…." Was the quick reply of the athlete which made her cunning cousin broke a little devilish smile on her pretty face.

"Just asking, mutt!"

"Don't worry; I'll distract the little Fujino so you could talk to Shizuru." She continued.

"Thanks Nao, I guess my debt to you piled up already." She looked at her cousin, the emerald orbs staring back at her. They were looking at each other as if were having a contest, looser for who will blink first.

'Ahem!'

-The sudden noise interrupted their uncalled staring contest for the Fujinos were standing opposite from them. If Natsuki's heart was beating abnormally since she woke up this morning, now it was beating wildly upon seeing her beloved idol, her crimson eyes gazing at her directly.

"Good day Natsuki." Ayase greeted which made the raven haired beauty averted her gazed from the idol to the young Fujino.

"Ah…" was the short reply of the ice princess as she looked at Ayase momentarily to acknowledge her greetings and returned at looking at the idol. This certain act didn't pass unnoticed from Aya.

"Good day to both of you." Nao greeted as well, smiling at Aya and slightly glaring at the idol.

"Well, good day to you too, Yuuki-san." Shizuru replied elegantly while making herself comfortable at the opposite chair from the cousins.

"Oh, you know her, Shizu-nee?" Aya asked the brunette woman after sitting beside her sister.

-Shizuru flinched at her mistake but didn't show it. She maintained her perfect mask of calmness as she turned to face her little sister, smiling at her sweetly as she slowly formulate a lie to cover up her mistake.

"Yuuki-san happen to be one of my acquaintances I met when I'm in Naha, that's all, right Yuuki-san?" the idol said while peering at the redhead.

"Yup, that's right. So, can we order now?" Nao replied, and added the order thing to end the conversation about them.

"Of course and were sorry for keeping you wait for us." Shizuru said and when she looked at her girlfriend, she locked gazes with her.

"So, what do you like Natsuki?" Ayase said, cutting the intent staring of her sister and the athlete. She felt somehow left out with these three people with her.

"Anything, I'm not really that hungry." She replied as they give their orders to the waiter.

-Ayase felt dejected. Natsuki was completely ignoring her. She knows that kissing her angered the raven haired beauty but she did not expect that she was not paying attention to her at all. Like last night, even before that certain incident happened, Natsuki's attention was drawn to her older sister and it makes her angry.

"Totally forgot, tsk…where's my attitude gone? My name's Yuuki Nao, mutt's cousin." The redhead interrupted the inner turmoil the little Fujino felt. She looked at her and noticed the similarity of the emerald orbs she has. Like Natsuki's—she thought.

"I'm Fujino Ayase." Her curt reply to Nao.

"Eh? But I thought your name was Viola?" Nao said, eyebrows furrowed while looking at the direction of her cousin.

"It's my mothers name but Natsuki likes calling me that name." Ayase replied smiling, remembering the time she met Natsuki at France a year ago.

"Well, I thought that name really suits you." The ice princess remarks which made the idol looked at her sharply….

"But of course, Shizuru is a wonderful name too." She added quickly, earning a confused looked from Ayase while Nao chuckled.

"Enough with the names, the food is here." The idol said in a cold voice.

-They ate in silence but with short remarks here and there of how great the food was. It was a usual formal get together of friends from an outside's point of view when in reality it's nothing like that. It was totally an awkward atmosphere that lingers in the four of them.  
'What a great get-together-Nao thought sarcastically'

"If you'll excuse me." the idol said, wiping her mouth with a clean cloth, walking gracefully towards the ladies room.

"Me too." Natsuki said after her girlfriend left.

-Ayase looked suspiciously at the two retreating figures that vanished at the corner, going to the restrooms direction. On the other hand, before the brunette woman could enter the ladies room, Natsuki caught with her.

"Shizuru…." Her velvet voiced made the idol stopped at her tracts.

"Tell me, did I do something wrong? You left me behind without even saying goodbye." Her own muffled voiced struck Natsuki in saying the word goodbye.

-Shizuru faced her girlfriend and she saw the pained expression of her beloved puppy. It also pained her but what she can do? The things got out of her hand now, she can no longer….

"Shizuru…."  
-Hearing her name being called again made her stopped from whatever she was thinking at the moment. She just then noticed that the raven haired beauty was now standing in front of her. Reaching to touch her face…….she tilted her head to Natsuki's hand, feeling her touch that she misses a lot.

"Natsuki, I'm so sorry!" the idol recoiled back at Natsuki's touched. The younger woman was confused for a moment.

"Natsuki, I can't…it shouldn't be like this." Shizuru continued, backing away from her girlfriend as the younger woman took a step forward.

"You know I love you, Shizuru and that will never change."

-Natsuki replied as she closed the gap between her and her most beloved person. Embracing her tightly against her body, it feels like eternity since the last time she held the idol like this.  
-Shizuru was about to return the hugged when she spotted at the corner of her eye, her little sister. Looking at them, she didn't dare meet Aya's gaze rather she used her arms to push Natsuki gently, away from her.

"Shizuru?" the raven haired asked her pained expression back and more visible in her perfect features.

"The thing Natsuki… is that I don't feel the same way towards you." The idol said with gritted teeth, looking straightly at the emerald orbs of her soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"I don't love you, Natsuki." Shizuru continued but averted her gazed before saying those painful and heartbreaking words to Natsuki. Afraid of meeting those piercing emerald orbs she loves.

-For the athlete, too stunned to react to the revelations of the idol to her. Her breathing uneven, she just couldn't accept the fact that she was dumped by the idol. Shaking her head and chuckled as if she heard the lamest joke in her entire life.

"Shizuru, it shouldn't be like this." She said, her voice shaking as tears fell from her eyes slowly.

tsuzuku...........

* * *


	15. Is there really a thing such as happy e

Firstly.....i dont own Mai-hime, only Shiznat.....kidding!

I know it's been a while since i updated this fic, so here's the last installment of this crap, hope you like it since it's actually my first fic that has an ending...lol and of course, to those people who leaves some kind reviews and stay with me through out this crap.......i love you guys! minna daisuki....kya! hmm....actually, i was thinking of uploading the last chapter this march 14 since it's the date i published this fic, a year ago....it took me a year to wrote this crap, grr......haha i was so lazy, i know! so i really thank you guys out there whose reading this rambling of mine.....hontou ni arigatou.....hmm.....what to say?!???? er....fine, enjoy reading.....

**

* * *

"Not You're Typical Idol"**

**By: atrox909**

CHAPTER XIV: Is there really a thing such as happy ending?

"_Why Shizu-nee…….why is it have to be Natsuki?" Ayase asked, trying to control her anger towards her sister._

"_Aya….no, listen to me…." the idol pleaded._

"_No! You've got everything……….and now even the only person that I like…..is in love with you." _

_Tears fell down in the younger Fujino's face, the last thing that Shizuru didn't want to see._

"_Aya….I-I don't ……lo-love her." the idol said in a weak voice._

"_Liar…." Ayase laughed lightly._

"_You're such a bad liar, Shizu-nee."_

"_Ayase, please…..just listen to me." the older Fujino said, trying to touch her little sister but she back away. It pained her…..the way how Aya looks at her, it's the same look that Natsuki gave her the moment she broke the raven haired beauty's heart._

"_No! just…..leave. I want to be alone for a moment._

------

-3 days had passed since the lovely idol broke the heart of our aloof raven haired beauty. She was crashed, broken into thousand of pieces. She won't talk to anyone, even to her parents who were bewildered of her sudden changed of attitude, and her sudden claimed of going home to Naha. Not giving any reasons or excuse, the athlete just left with Nao in tow, looking apologetically to her aunt and uncle.

Naha--Kuga's mansion…..

"Nao, I'm so worried with Natsuki. She hasn't talked to any of us since she arrived here." Mai said her motherly expression showing.

"Like I'm not that worried about her too?" Nao spat back, getting irritated and angry of what's happening. She sighed and softly gazed at her companion.

"I'm sorry Mai…it's just that….things didn't go as planned." the young woman continued, dropping her head at the table.

"I know but let's have faith in Natsuki….she's strong and will get over this one." Mai said, encouraging Nao but more likely encouraging herself by her own words.

"I hope so…I really hope so. I just don't understand why that Fujino dumped mutt….it irked me and want to hit her." the red haired clenched her fist.

"Don't do anything reckless though, even if Shizuru-san hurt Natsuki……Natsuki still loves her." the busty woman said in a sad voice.

Nao laughed a hollow one. "That's what made me mad at her. She knows that mutt loves her then look at what she did!" she sat up straight, her emerald orbs blazed with anger.

"But maybe she has an important reason why she did it." Mai replied, meeting the younger woman's intense gazed.

"No matter what her reasons are, I won't forgive her for hurting Natsuki." Nao said with finality….

Tokyo…

-Shizuru just finished recording her latest new single. It was a song written by her. At first, Haruka was very opposed at the song since it's different from the other songs the idol had written. But then, her charged had convinced her with Yukino also at the idol's side.

"That's great Shizuru-san, great as ever and wonderful." Yukino commented when the idol emerged from the recording room.

"Thanks Yukino-san." The idol replied, smiling at them.

"But I still thought that the song is very sad, a very total opposite from your lively and cheerful image." Her loud blond companion interjected, arms folded at her chest.

"It is…I guess." The idol's short reply, not meeting the two pairs of watchful eyes before her.

"Shall we go then?" she asked before Haruka could open her mouth to comment on something.

"Alright!" the two said in unison.

-As the three boarded their limo going to the studio for the photo shoot of Shizuru's new album, Yukino finally asked what's bugging in her mind.

"Shizuru-san, you know, aside from me being your manager, I'm also your close friend, so can you just tell me what's bothering you?" the glass-eyed asked worriedly, choosing her words carefully as to not get the idol felt interrogated.

The idol looked at her, her crimson eyes wavered. "I just got into a fight with Aya."

"Fight with little Fujino? Thought the two of you never fight." Haruka commented, earning a glare from her partner.

"We never fight….not until now." Shizuru look down at her lap.

"So, why the two of you fight?" the blonde asked, yet earning another glare from Yukino.

"What?" she asked at her partner, confused as to why she was glaring at her every time she opens her big mouth.

"Well, what's the thing that causes the both of you to lead into this misunderstanding?" her manager asked, rephrasing the question Haruka made.

The idol shook her head. "I love them both but I can't stand to be with her knowing it would hurt Aya."

-The idol said and realized what had come out from her mouth. She said love. Yes! She can finally admit to herself that she truly loves Natsuki.

She smiled to herself, she felt so stupid for questioning what she felt for the younger woman. But….it's too late now, she hates me now---she thought.

"Oi, bubuzuke onna! What are you grinning for? Have you lost your mind?" the blond asked, looking at the idol.

"I guess I am….to hurt her like that, maybe I'm really am crazy." Shizuru said smiling but her crimson eyes said differently…

"Shizuru-san….." Yukino touched the idol's shoulder.

"Why did it happen to us? Why for all people, my sister and I fell in love at the same person?" Shizuru asked, her crimson eyes glistening as tears slowly forming in them.

-Yukino and Haruka's eyes softened as they now know their friend's situation. Shock as they saw the tears forming at her eyes since they've never see the almighty Shizuru in tears and in this state. Too bad….the idol fought the tears back, instead letting out a heavy sigh to let the tension out of her body.

"I never see Aya so mad at me. I think she do really like Natsuki." She said, meeting Haruka and Yukino's gazed.

"And I never see you so wrecked like this before." The blonde commented which made the idol laugh softly.

"I don't know this person you love, but if you really love her, why don't you fight for her?" the sensible woman asked.

"I don't need to fight for her since Natsuki loves me." the idol smiled, knowingly that her raven haired beauty felt strongly towards her.

"What? How did you know?" Haruka asked, her brows furrowed.

"Because she is…." she stopped.

"She was my girlfriend." she continued and the sadness in her crimson eyes radiated while Haruka's mouth hang open at the new revelation of their charge.

"I think I fully grasp the situation now. So, I guess you better talk to Ayase." Yukino said, looking at her partner who became silent.

"If she ever talks to me." the idol replied.

"She will." Her manager said, smiling at Shizuru.

-------

Back in Naha………

"Natsuki….I made you your most favorite food." Mai said, standing outside the master's room.

No answer.

"Natsuki, common, you barely touch your meal the last time you ate." Mai pleaded again.

No answer.

She let out a defeated sighed. She was about to leave when suddenly she heard a click sound.

"Gah! You sure how to annoy me, Mai." The raven haired beauty said, faking an irritated tone.

"Natsuki." Mai yelped, hearing a first sentence from her master since she came home.

"So, where's the food?" she asked.

"Silly. Of course at the dining room, Nao's already finished eating and feeding Dur-." The orange haired stop, realizing what she's about to say and Natsuki fully understands why.

"It's okay Mai. Don't worry, I'll be fine in no time….I still love Duran." She smiled sadly at her sister-like companion.

"Natsuki…." Mai threw herself towards her, hugging her tightly, hiding her face at Natsuki's neck while sobbing lightly.

"Mou, Mai…it tickles, you eye lashes were brushing at my neck." She joked though sadness can be trace in her voice.

-Mai ignored her master and instead hugging her more closely as if by doing it, some of Natsuki's pain would transfer to her.

"Your stupid motherly action would kill mutt, Mai." Nao interrupted, holding Duran in her arms.

-Mai peered at the mood ruining person at her back, not yet releasing the asphyxiating ice princess.

"Mai can't……breathe." Natsuki said, to which in her delight, the woman do so…

"Welcome back to the outside world, pup!" Nao said, smirking at her cousin who was wiping the tears in Mai's face.

"Baka!" she retorted and smirking back at her cousin.

"Duran! I miss that child, let me cuddle him." The puppy lover said, walking towards her cousin.

'You mean, our child, Natsuki?'---the sudden memory flashed in her mind, her, duran and Shizuru. As if expecting it, an abrupt pain surge through her, in her left chest, her fragile heart, so she braced herself and smiled as she held Duran in her arms.

"This child would always remind me of my…..of Shi- Shizuru." She was about to say first love but stop herself.

"If that's the case then, I'll return her to the pet shop." Nao said quickly, afraid of making her cousin sad again for showing the puppy to her which would make her remember of that woman.

"NO! Duran's mine. He's a gift from Shizuru and I would take care of him." The puppy lover replied, backing away from her cousin slightly.

"Okay, okay! Relax mutt, I won't take him away from you." The redhead held up her two hands.

"Geez! Are you a masochist or something…" Nao continued and earning a smack in the head from Mai.

"Ouch! Stupid acting-mother, you don't have to do that." The youngest woman said, rubbing her head.

"Then don't do anything or say anything bad to my master." Mai said, winking at Natsuki.

"Glad I was surrounded with clowns, I could forget her sometimes." Natsuki joked, rolling her eyes at her remarks…..but the truth, she never stop thinking about Shizuru.

-After having a great meal which Mai prepared, she never felt so relax and full so much. Why is it sulking made her don't have an appetite at all even if her favorite foods were prepared. Other people says when your broken hearted, you tend to focus yourself in doing something to forget the person who caused you pain, like eating.

"Foods great! Thanks Mai." Natsuki stood and picked Duran up.

"Since I've eaten a lot, I guess I need to do some walking exercise to burn some fats." She continued and headed towards the exit, the two just only nodded.

-When Natsuki was already outside the house, she put Duran down, tying a one meter lash at his neck while holding at its end, securing it in her hand and they begun to walk with Shizuru filling her thoughts. The first time they meet, the first time they hugged, the first time they shared a kiss, the first time they slept together (literally) and the first time she saw Shizuru's perfect naked body……..GAH!

"Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts go away!" she chastise herself for thinking that one, though it made her smile and blushed furiously at that certain event. She stopped walking.

"Argh! I didn't noticed we ended up walking this far, Duran." She said to the puppy which looked up at her.

-As what had the ice princess said, they did walked far. Far as ending up at the park where she and Takeda said their goodbyes. She laughed at the thought. She suddenly felt thirsty; maybe walking at 4pm in the afternoon was not that a good idea. She looked around, trying to find a vending machine. Aha! There's one nearby at the bench. As her thirsts intensify, she walked hurriedly while searching some coins at her pocket. And finally, having face to face with the thing that sells drinks, she happily inserts the coins in the slot not noticing she let go of Duran's lash.

"Shit!...." she cursed as she saw her beloved puppy runs away from her. Momentarily forgetting how thirsty she was and failing to buy herself a soda, she runs after Duran.

-The puppy runs faster than she thought, leaving her 5 meters distance. She grinned, she was an athlete and out running a puppy would not be a difficult thing to do, unless……..

"Gah! Why did you have to turn in a corner and just run straight so that I could catch up with you?" She shouted at the puppy, glad there's only few people around and they did not hear her.

-She turned at the corner where the puppy runs…..and she suddenly stop. She was panting; she never thought chasing a puppy rather than a tennis ball would tire her out like this. But the thing that made her stopped was not because she's already tired but because she already caught up with her puppy. Her puppy…a meter away from her, sitting at the ground and being pet by someone. She looked at the stranger in front of her who was crouching and petting her puppy, wearing an oversized coat and a baseball cup that conceals her identity. She only knew a certain person who wears a baseball cup that big……her heart thumps! She knew her, she knew the person in front of her…..she is…

----

Earlier after Natsuki left…..

"I'm still worried about Natsuki but I'm glad she's okay now, somehow." Mai said, standing at the porch of the house with Nao beside her.

"I don't know about that….she's still recovering or….just pretending everything's alright." Nao replied, shaking her head side to side.

The younger woman was about to go inside the house when suddenly a red car pull up at their drive way…..when she saw who was the owner of the car, she quickly backtrack and headed to the gate…..

"Eh? Nao-chan……wait." The orange haired woman tried to stop the eager and flaming Nao.

"I'm gonna kill you, Fujino." Nao shouted when the idol emerges in the entrance gate.

But before any fight broke out, Mai runs in between Nao and Shizuru.

"Nao-chan….please! Be civil, don't do anything reckless….please." the busty woman pleaded.

"Mai, get out of the way…..I need to teach that woman a lesson." She replied, trying to get pass Mai.

"Yuuki-san, I know you hate me but please….let me talk to Natsuki." The idol said in her most earnest voice.

"Talk? And what? Hurt her again? No, thank you but mutt already forgot about you……, so, get out my sight now before I can do anything..-" the red haired said mockingly while giving her most dangerous gazed to the idol.

"Nao-chan…….stop. I'll handle this one, so please calm down." Mai said tranquilly.

"But Mai-" Mai held her hand to stop Nao then she faces the idol, completely ignoring the younger woman.

"Fujino-san…..I'm glad that Natsuki met you and change her somehow but the thing that you did…….and caused her was unforgivable. She's very important to us, to me….that's why, will do everything to protect her." the busty woman said in a friendly way though her words affected the idol so much and made her shut her mouth.

"So, I'm asking you in a polite way to leave now." she continued while Nao folded her arms across her chest, still glaring at the idol.

"I know….I'm sorry to cause you trouble especially her……..but Mai-san, please tell Natsuki I'm sorry and that…….I love her." Shizuru said, her crimson eyes that were full of energy now filled with sadness. She turned her back and slowly walks towards her car.

"I hope we do the right thing….Nao-chan."

"Argh! Damn……." The fuming yet concerned red haired grumbled and follows the idol.

"Eh?" Mai stared confusingly to her companion.

-----

"I believe this belongs to you." The woman wearing a baseball cap, pick Duran up, cuddling him.

"He is." was the only thing the athlete replied.

"Mou, Natsuki….you should take good care of him." Said the woman in her melodious voiced, handing Duran to the puppy lover.

"Thank you…….Shizuru." Natsuki said, staring intently at the idol's face while holding Duran. Still not believing that her beloved person was standing in front of her.

"I love you Natsuki."

-The athlete was taken aback from the off handed reply of the idol. When someone was thanking you, you are supposed to say welcome, right? Not I love you………wait, wait, wait…….did I just hear her say I love you? Did my sense of hearing fail me? or it was just a hopeful thinking she would say I love you….-Natsuki's thoughts.

-On the other hand, Shizuru was fidgeting. Natsuki didn't say anything when she said I love you to her. She just stares at her, brows knitted together as if she heard the most impossible news ever. And of course, this was making the idol freaking out though she remained a composed stature, but then, the silence from her ice princess was killing her.

"If may I asked you….do you believe in fairy tales?"

-If the idol's reply was offhanded, Natsuki's was far off too. Well, when someone says I love you, your reply should have been I love you too, right? Fine! There could be replies like…I hate you, I don't feel the same as you do to me, or worse, I'm sorry. Heck! So, what has some fairy tales had to do something with this?

"Fairy tales? Of course…..why did you ask Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in return, pain slowly creeping her heart as her beloved raven beauty ignores her declaring of love.

"So, do you believe in happy endings?" another question being asked by the athlete.

-Now, the idol fully understands why Natsuki was asking her questions about fairy tales. It was not totally that the younger woman was ignoring what she said but….

"In our modern world today as may I speak…..happy ending still occurs but along the way…and sometimes….happy things also ends." The idol muttered, looking directly at the emerald orbs of her…of Natsuki.

"I know all happy things don't last….that's why… is there really a thing such as happy ending?"

-The idol smiled her most sweet, genuine smile. She was thinking of just grabbing Natsuki and kissed her right there, to hell with the reporters, hidden photographers and to her career. She shuddered, she love being at the center stage but if it is the only way to get her Natsuki back, she was willing to give up that stardom life.

"There is a thing such as happy ending, Natsuki. If you will let me into your life again." that's all she said and claim the unguarded lips of the raven haired princess.

-Arrogant! Yes! She is an arrogant, not your typical idol as may I say. She doesn't care whether someone will see them kissing at day light, for Christ sake, it's a public place and a park too………well, as to say, it was a passionate kiss, ravishing and forceful. They hungered one another, being apart that long makes them go crazy, longing for each other's presence and touch. So, when the need of air kicks in, they pulled apart but the idol still holding Natsuki's face with poor Duran sandwich between them.

"Natsuki….I'm so-"

"Shh…..just don't do it again." Natsuki said, smiling at her beloved idol for the first time they saw each other.

"I won't, I won't Natsuki, I won't." the idol replied repeatedly, assuring the person she loves.

-Shizuru was about to kissed her ice princess again when suddenly….

"Er, mutt….maybe you want me to hold poor Duran first before you do the lip locking with Fujino?" Nao interrupted who was standing not far from them. Natsuki blushes immediately from being caught yet again by her cousin.

"And besides….you may want to consider it doing in a private place." The redhead suggested. Natsuki blushes more……

"And of course…. so that you will not corrupt the young ones." Nao continued and pointing at the group of teens at the opposite corner. Some where blushing from seeing them kissing, some were gaping and others mouth hanging open….. Natsuki's cheeks were red as the tomatoes now!

Shizuru giggled.

"BAKA!"

End!

OWARI..........

* * *

haha i got tired writing that's why i wound up writing this one very short.....bare with the ending guys since it's my first one! be gentle, onegaishimasu but you can throw some stones at me if you dont like it and i will try to write a new story for you....haha

*author dashes off somewhere*


End file.
